Immortality
by BrucesGirl
Summary: Lord Sesshoumaru runs into Kagome and a female taiyoukai. What happens when they stand and fight together with Inu Yasha? Romance InuKag, SessOther. R: Violence, Sex, Continued!
1. The Yamamori Youkai and The Inu Youkai

**Translation Guide: ( I will translate all the Japanese terms for those who are reading Inu Yasha fan fiction for the first time.)**

**Youkai: full blooded demon**

**Hanyou: Half blooded demon**

**Inu: dog**

**Taiyoukai: demon lord**

**Yamamori: guardian of the mountains**

**Zantetsuken: sword that cuts iron**

**Miko: priestess**

**Shinin: dead (adj, for person)**

It wasn't unusual for Sesshoumaru to be traveling with the human girl and his frog-like servant. The little girl, Rin, was small and generally upbeat and happy, which contrasted greatly against her master's stoic and gloomy disposition. Her short black hair was always pulled back from her cherubim face, and her voice rang like little bells tinkling on a gentle breeze. When she spoke, the tall taiyoukai seemed to lighten, no matter his mood or situation, and it amused his servant, Jaken, to no end that a demon lord would be so attached to a human ward as Sesshoumaru was to Rin.

At times, when Sesshoumaru understood that the battle would be too dangerous for the little girl, he would leave her in Jaken's care with a staunch warning to care for her. The unspoken threat in his voice, however, would always leave the little youkai on edge. Rin was Sesshoumaru's pardon for all of his sins, and Jaken regarded this with great fear. If anything were to happen to Rin, he'd certainly fear for his life, or worse, his afterlife as well.

When the strange party climbed the magnificent peaks towards Mount Fuji, the mountain of immortality, it was at this point that Rin tripped and cried out in pain as a jagged rock cut into the tender skin of her foot. Immediately Sesshoumaru smelled her blood and turned. While the little girl did not cry or scream, she silently sat picking the shards of rock out of her foot, tears dripping on the ground.

Sesshoumaru called to Jaken who was ahead. "Come, we rest here tonight." He leaned down and picked up the little girl in his strong arms, and he wrapped his warm tail around her, protecting her from the cold. As they neared a cave, a certain scent caught Sesshoumaru off his guard, and he immediately raised his chin, trying to pinpoint where the scent was coming from. It was a soft scent of jasmine and lavender, but even more than that, fear carried in the scent as pungent as the perfume itself. He sniffed again, and when he realized that it carried the scent of a youkai, he stiffened. He went inside the cave and gently sat the girl down, wrapping her in a silk robe that he wore tied around his waist. When Jaken entered the cave, Sesshoumaru motioned to Rin.

"Take care of her. I will be back." With that, he left Jaken sputtering, wondering how to start a fire with no wood. As he climbed further on the narrow trail, his sensitive ears heard a soft voice carrying on the wind.

"It's ok, girl. I won't hurt you." The voice carried beauty and calm, and it carried something else as well. It carried the accent of a yamamori youkai, gods of the mountains. When he climbed further, he noticed a small camp fire with a very familiar human girl sitting with a beautiful youkai woman. The youkai was slender and graceful, and a fur coat made of the softest white rabbit adorned her body and wrapped around her waist like a smooth caress. Her long hair was the color of the gray peaks, and when she caught his scent she looked up.

"Kagome-chan. Please stand behind me." She said in a calm voice. When Kagome looked up and saw Sesshoumaru, the fear that radiated from her small body nearly overwhelmed his sense of smell. Her heart began to beat faster and her breathing hitched. He could tell that his brother hanyou's wench was very frightened of him, indeed. With good reason, he thought bitterly.

"What do you want here, inu youkai?" The yamamori youkai demanded. She laid her hand on the hilt of a hidden weapon inside her coats, and a feral growl emanated from inside her throat. Sesshoumaru felt no threat from this woman as a competitor, so he made no move to reach for his weapon. It was obvious that the female could handle herself well, and he was in no mood for a battle. Kagome was wrapped in a dark fur pelt, and she peaked out from behind the yamamori youkai with a squeak.

"Sesshoumaru!" The youkai woman looked over her shoulder at Kagome and then looked at Sesshoumaru with a more respectful and thoughtful gaze. She removed her hand from the hilt of her weapon and visibly relaxed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. Lord of the Western Lands, Prince of Dogs. Welcome to my home." She said respectfully. It seemed that she had known of him, if not who he was, and so she gently disentangled Kagome from her fur coat. "Kagome-chan, you may relent. He will not harm you on another Lord's soil. He is too respectable for such nonsense."

When Kagome refused to move, the yamamori youkai suddenly snapped at her in a sharp voice. "Kagome-chan, sit down!" When Kagome sat down immediately and Sesshoumaru found himself amused at the fact that now she was the one being 'sat.' As he neared, he glanced at Kagome.

"Wench, where is this Sesshoumaru's hanyou brother?" When he neared the small ridge on which the two women were encamped, he heard a soft warning growl from the yamamori youkai. It was a growl of warning to prevent any senseless violence. Sesshoumaru didn't even glance at her, but he could smell that she was nervous and on edge, no matter how calm and controlled she seemed to be.

"I-I don't know. We got separated. An eagle demon carried me off, and Tani-sama rescued me from his nest." He did not scent any lies on her, and so he accepted her answer.

"Where were you going?" He demanded. This time he laid his hand on the hilt of Toukijin and the moment he did, Tani stood and drew a magnificent katana. Now, the katana hilt was polished hematite it seemed, making him assume that the sword itself was very heavy. More than that, however, he recognized the great sword as that of Yamamori Hintani, the great guardian demon lord of the mountain of immortality. When she drew it, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"Where did you get Zantetsuken?" He growled. When he reached for his own sword, he found the tip of the female youkai's katana next to his throat. She was fast. Very fast. She glared at him with beautiful violet eyes.

"I suggest you respect my soil and not touch your weapon while in our presence. I have welcomed you here. Do not wear out my floor mats with your blood, Lord Sesshoumaru." Her cold calculation gave him reason for pause, and he removed his hand from his weapon. She didn't sheath Zantetsuken, however. She looked over her shoulder at Kagome. "Kagome-chan, child, tell him where the hanyou, monk, kitsune, and taijin were going."

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, her deep chocolate eyes full of worry. "We were going to the Mount Fuji. Naraku has a stronghold there. Inu Yasha wanted to destroy it at dawn. Kikyou is with them." She looked down and fidgeted.

_So the hanyou travels with the shinin miko. _Sesshoumaru surmised _This might be useful to this Sesshoumaru. _

He felt the blade fall away from his neck, and the sound of rasping metal met his ears as he watched the yamamori youkai sheath her blade. It was when she dipped her head and her hair fell away from her cheeks that he noticed the purple marks of nobility that were streaked across her cheeks vertically. His eyes narrowed. She was the Lady of the Mountains, Mistress of the Mountain of Immortality. She too was nobility.

When Sesshoumaru had the answers he had waited for, he turned to go without so much as another word to the women. Kagome breathed out with relief, but he could feel the yamamori youkai staring after him. When he had walked a short distance, he felt smelled her fur coat and stopped without turning. She stood behind him silently.

"What is it, Yamamori?" He asked quietly. He knew that only the bravest youkai would take their lives into their own hands by approaching him so audaciously, so he chose to listen to her. It was not everyday that one met one of the Yamamori clan. They were very few and very far between.

"Let the human travel with you. She needs to go back to her party. These mountains will kill her. They are not kind to human strangers." At this, Sesshoumaru turned. The beautiful female was nearly as tall as he, but in contrast, she seemed much softer and less stoic than he. He sighed and motioned towards his camp.

With one great leap to the higher part of the winding path, the beautiful youkai told Kagome to gather her things. "We will be traveling with Lord Sesshoumaru." She declared. When Kagome opened her mouth to argue, the violet eyed Princess shot her charge a glare. "Do not argue." That was that.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Up: Chapter Two: Into the Mountains With Lord Sesshoumaru And Lady Tani**

**A/N: I love reviews, guys. Let me know how to improve. **


	2. Into the Mountains with Lord Sesshoumaru

**A/N: When you read this fan fiction, I want you to hear in your mind the sound of Japanese. I am so angry with the American versions of Inu Yasha because they do not convey the true emotion or stoic expression behind the words. If you have never seen a Japanese version with English subtitles, you HAVE to see at least one episode. Japanese is a beautiful and expressive language. And even if you can't find one with subtitles, just watch it in Japanese. It's truly amazing. Watch the first movie in Japanese. When Sesshoumaru declares that he has nothing to protect, he is lying. And you can see the emotion in his eyes when he thinks of Rin. He loves her more than his own life, and that, my friends, is something that cannot be translated into English.

* * *

**

When Sesshoumaru, Tani, and Kagome wandered slowly back to his cave, he kept sniffing fear wafting away from the human girl. She seemed to be concentrating on something else besides him, however, and he could almost feel her anger and frustration at being separated from her party. More than that, however, he could slightly smell the sweet scent of his half-breed brother on her. It annoyed him to no end that his brother would take up company with a little miko such as Kagome, but then again, Inu Yasha had loved Kikyou as well.

As they walked down the path, Sesshoumaru smelled salt and fear as they neared the cave. His pup was crying from pain and fear, and he didn't like it. His instincts kicked in, and he made a beeline for the crying little girl who was holding her foot away from a very angry Jaken. Sesshoumaru kneeled and scooped the angry child into his strong arms. She glared at the little youkai.

"You don't know how to take care of it. Only Sesshoumaru-sama can take care of my foot. He can heal it without hurting me!" She cried at Jaken. She cuddled into Sesshoumaru's tail, turning her face away from Jaken. When she buried her face in the soft fur that was thrown over Sesshoumaru's shoulder, she seemed to calm and Sesshoumaru looked down with indifference at Jaken. He didn't seem to be angry, Jaken decided, but he was also not very happy.

Kagome and Tani entered the cave, and Tani stopped and stared in wonder at the sight before her. Here was one of the most powerful taiyoukai in Japan holding a crying child with such compassion and gentleness that it took her breath from her body. It was truly amazing to her. Kagome cleared her throat nervously.

When Rin looked up, she saw the two women slowly entering the cave. Immediately, she brightened. "Kagome-sama!" Sesshoumaru set her down, and she very quickly forgot her pain as she leaped into Kagome's arms. Kagome looked surprised at first, but when she realized the little girl was hurt, she frowned. She looked down at the child's bleeding foot.

"Would you like me to fix your foot?" Kagome let her bag off her shoulder and retrieved her first aid kit. "I have some medicine that will make it stop hurting." The little girl nodded and immediately pulled Kagome towards the fire. As she pulled her, Sesshoumaru looked up at Tani, and she seemed to be out of place. It seemed odd to him, for the yamamori youkai were known for their intense loyalty to their families, and they almost always lived clustered together deep in the mountains, far away from violence and pain. They ruled their small and sparsely populated terrain with fairness and patience. The yamamori were known for their gentleness. When he saw Tani look at the small group with longing in her expressive violet eyes, he realized that indeed, she must be missing her family.

She looked at the small group inside the cave, and she sighed. He watched as she untied the sash that bound her fur coat, opening it, showing a beautiful pale blue kimono, embroidered on the edges with silken threads, another mark of true royalty. She bowed her head to him in respect. She padded lightly towards Sesshoumaru, and then she stopped. She looked at him with inquisitive violet eyes, and when he turned to sit with the rest around the fire, she took it as an invitation and followed him.

Kagome very carefully took Rin's foot in her hand, and Sesshoumaru watched her every move, making sure that she didn't hurt his child. Kagome slid off the girl's sandal off and poured some bubbling liquid on her foot. It fizzed up and the little girl's face contorted. Sesshoumaru's usually calm face changed as his eyes widened. Kagome was oblivious to everyone's reaction as she set to cleaning the tear in the little girl's skin. She finally rubbed some bacetracin on Rin's foot to prevent infection, and Sesshoumaru snatched the tube from her.

"What is this salve?" He demanded. He sniffed it and made a slight face. Kagome stifled a giggle and waited for him to hand it back to her. It was obvious that he'd never smelled such chemicals before, and she regarded it with a slight amusement. Sesshoumaru still didn't understand her origins.

"It's a salve that will stop it from festering. It will heal her faster, and she won't have to worry about an infection that would hurt her." Kagome explained it as best as she knew how to the taiyoukai who watched her with weary interest. He gave her the small tube back and nodded curtly. Tani was watching with a veiled interest, and Ah-Un and Jaken were beginning to snore. It was quite the picture of a home environment, and Tani began to relax.

Kagome looked up at the beautiful yamamori youkai and smiled. "Thank you for saving my life, Tani-sama."

Tani looked at Kagome in surprise as if though no one had ever thanked her for her compassion before. Sesshoumaru kept staring at the fire, but he could smell the sweet jasmine from Kagome and realized that it was her own unique scent, and it radiated when she was comfortable and happy. He decided that he liked it much better when she was happy than when she was afraid. The lavender that he scented off of Tani was heady, and he was quite relaxed with the scent of the two women in his cave. Something that smelled better than Jaken was a welcome change.

"You're welcome, Kagome-chan." Tani answered softly. She slid her coat off and laid it on the ground next to Kagome. "Please sleep. You need your rest for the mountains in the morning. It's a long trek to my family's halls, and if indeed this Naraku has found his place in the heart of the great mountain, I will need my father's help."

Kagome nodded and curled up on the warm fur. She started to stare into the fire, and before she had the chance to consider the fact that she was taking shelter in a cave with her love's sworn enemy, she was asleep. The thoughts did not plague her in her sleep.

Rin was curled up in Sesshoumaru's arms, and it seemed to Tani that he was quite content with the child where she was, and it was obvious that it was a habit for the child to sleep nestled against the soft white fur that wrapped his body. Tani felt a shiver come over her body, and she moved closer to the fire. Her discomfort was not overlooked by Sesshoumaru, and he spoke to her.

"Tani-sama. Perhaps you should not have given your coat to the wench." He said softly. Tani stared at him in surprise. He had used her honorary name, and it caused her to realize that maybe this inu youkai was not as barbaric as he seemed to begin with. She reached to her side and untied Zantetsuken. Tensaiga shivered a bit in its sheath, and Sesshoumaru's head snapped down to look at it. Surely it could not be that these two swords were connected. It did not matter right now, though. She seemed to be unaware of his statement, so he made a deliberate movement to settle himself next to the female youkai. He smelled a tinge of suspicion from her as he shifted Rin so that he could unwrap his tail from his body. When he did, he gently laid it across Rin's small body in his arms, and then the rest of his tail he gently curled around Tani in order to keep her warm. He felt her stiffen.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." She whispered. He didn't answer her, but when he settled his back against the stone wall of the small warm cave, she seemed to accept the fact that he was attempting to keep her warm. She took his offer with a small _arigato Sesshoumaru-sama_ and leaned her head against the wall. When she closed her eyes and began to slip away into sleep, Sesshoumaru looked around at the inhabitants of his cave. When he took into account that he was actually helping a weak human miko, he looked down into his arms to his beloved Rin, and he finally understood what Inu Yasha fought so hard to protect.

It was a strange thing. He swore to himself that he still had nothing to protect but his own life, but his conscience told him otherwise. The beautiful youkai who he kept warm seemed to understand more than he knew about family, and certainly, he felt that she had extended her compassion to Kagome. He knew that Inu Yasha would not be kind to the Lady of the Mountains, but he would remedy that. He decided that his brother would respect the most noble of the youkai, even if it meant a confrontation.

As Tani drifted off to sleep, she vaguely remembered a gentle caress on her cheek, and when she felt Zantetsuken pried from her fingertips, she did not stir for she felt that Sesshoumaru's tail still warmed her. He laid the weapon at their feet along with his, and he leaned back again, moving to tuck her hands underneath his white fur. It was a common known fact among the youkai that an inu youkai's tail was the most sensitive part of their touchable body, but Sesshoumaru shared his warmth with compassion.

It was odd that Sesshoumaru could share such gentleness but still be so cold, Tani mused in her near sleep, but it also reminded her that not everything was what it seemed. She finally let sleep overtake her, and when she did, Sesshoumaru listened her breathing and her heartbeat. When Yamamori slept, they emitted a soft scent that was intended to calm and relax every creature that surrounded them. It was for this reason that they lived deep beneath the mountains so that enemies could not smell them out. The lavender that she smelled of was heady, but it seemed to curl itself around his senses like a gentle touch, and soon, he found himself slowly slipping off into a blessed oblivion. His last memory before he slept was his fierce protectiveness over his pack, and he wondered why now, after all these years, that he realized true power lie in the desire to protect those that gave him a reason to be.

* * *

**Next Up: Chapter Three: The Halls of the Royal Yamamori Youkai **

**A/N: Reviews? Please? Thank you! **


	3. The Halls of the Royal Yamamori Youkai

**A/N: How you guys liking it so far? I hope you do like it. Writing about Sesshoumaru is exhausting. It's hard to be as stoic as he is when I'm writing. Anyway, REVIEWS! I've had like 40 hits, (blah) and ONE review… Come on… reviews…. Please?**

**

* * *

**Tani gently ran her fingers through the fur that was wrapped around her. It was soft and it carried a scent that she wasn't quite sure how to describe to herself. She twined her fingers in it and gently buried them further, feeling the skin of his tail and gently touching it. It was a marvel. She had never seen a youkai with a tail as such, and it baffled her to no end. When she felt the tail twitch, she froze her movements. She was afraid to look up to see the expression on the now awake Lord Sesshoumaru's face. When she did look up, she found herself trapped by smoldering amber eyes that intensified as soon as she met his gaze. 

Sesshoumaru had woken to feel a tingling sensation all over his body, and he knew immediately that the yamamori youkai was awake and probably finding comfort in the texture of his long tail. He looked down on her as she lightly touched him, and he nearly felt a growl of contentment escape his throat. The feeling seemed to force his body to relax and turn to putty, and it was annoying him. When she touched the skin underneath the fur, he felt his body set on fire, and he resisted the urge to grab the yamamori and take her on the cave floor. He did, after all, have a sleeping Rin in his lap. As if though his tail was like lead, he forced himself to move it to let the female know that he was awake.

When she looked up at him, he watched a few emotions flit across her face in a show of sparks in her eyes. She was quite beautiful, he thought, and it was this thought that had him turn his face away from her. She looked down at the soft fur and then began to push it off of her and unwrap herself so that she could do her meditation before everyone woke up. She found the tail wrapping around her tighter, and a slight growl was issued from the inu youkai next to her. She didn't dare look up this time, but she did force herself to sit up straight, forcing the fur around her to grow tighter and warmer.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. Please. My meditation." She whispered. Sesshoumaru had no idea why he didn't want to let her go, and that infuriated him even further. He loosened his hold on the female slightly, just enough for her to get away from him. Kagome was still asleep on her fur coat, so she reached down and picked up Zantetsuken and tied it to her belt. She straightened her kimono, and all the while, Sesshoumaru watched her with a half-interested gaze. Even though his face was passive, he knew that she could smell his arousal, and that was probably why she kept to herself without looking at him or acknowledging his presence. It should have insulted him, but instead, he understood her wisdom in not wanting to stoke the fire further.

When she did turn and gaze at him, her violet eyes were stoic and calm. He could smell the anxiety on her in waves, but she did not show it outwardly. She nodded softly to him and turned. She paused, and he felt that she wanted to say something, but whatever it was, she decided against it. She stepped over Kagome lightly and exited the cave to the cliff that was nearby. As she sat on her knees and crossed her ankles behind her, she unsheathed Zantetsuken and stood it in the ground in front of her. She began to concentrate on the katana's hilt, and soon, her meditation took her away from consciousness.

Sesshoumaru, meanwhile, woke Rin. The little girl yawned and stretched in his arms and then gave him a sleepy gaze. "Sesshoumaru-sama." She whispered as she blinked her eyes. She climbed out of his arms and set to work, straightening her small kimono and straightening her unruly black hair. When she was satisfied with herself, she turned to her protector for any instructions he might have. Sesshoumaru mused over the little girl for a moment. He knew she must have been hungry, but he regretted having no food as of yet. He reached up and tightened her sash for her, and the little girl grinned. "Is it time to wake everyone up yet?"

"Yes, Rin." He answered stoically. "It is time to go."

* * *

While the party traveled deep into the mountains, Kagome stayed behind Sesshoumaru and Tani. She walked along side of Ah-Un, Jaken, and Rin, and she quietly considered the two powerful demons in front of her. While Tani did not seem the type to be violent, she certainly had the ability to put up a good fight to any being that threatened her life, land, or family. She was stoic in a way, but that didn't seem to dampen her ability to react to her emotions. Power didn't seem to be an issue for Tani, and it occurred to Kagome that maybe Tani already had all the power she desired, and she was content with that. 

Sesshoumaru walked beside her as her equal, and that amazed Kagome. While the two were nearly equal in height, Sesshoumaru seeped power out in every movement like a magnificent mountain lion. Every one of his movements was graceful and calculated, and it reminded Kagome of just how powerful he truly was. Rin was chattering incessantly next to her, and she finally turned her attention to the tiny girl and began to converse with her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama says that all the flowers have a name!" She exclaimed happily. "He says that everything that's alive has a spirit!" Rin looked ahead and called out. "Tani-sama. Do the mountains have a spirit?" Tani smiled to herself at the child's question, and she called back over her shoulder.

"Do you hear the wind in the peaks? Do you hear the howling? That is the voice of the mountains. They can be brutal and harsh to visitors, or they can take you lovingly into their cliffs and protect you from the harsh cold. Yes, most certainly, Rin-chan. The mountains do have a spirit." As she kept walking and then faced forward, Sesshoumaru considered her words. She was obviously very old, maybe older than him.

A great mountain loomed in front of them, but when the path should have gone up around the cliff, it went into a deep cavern. As everyone followed, Tani unsheathed Zantetsuken. The blade gave off a bright blue glow in the dark, and again, Tensaiga shivered in its sheath. "We will stay at the hall of my family until we can have soldiers and maybe some Lords at our disposal. It will be no use to face Naraku without full force." She said softly. The caverns deep in the mountains were beautiful.

The walls were covered with precious stones that grew like plants along the floors and ceilings of the room. Even more than that, the walls sparkled under the light of Zantetsuken, and it made it look like there were stars on the walls and on the floor and ceiling. Kagome gasped at the sheer beauty of the underground palace of nature. Tani smiled and led them deeper still into the mountain, and then they came to a three way part of the path. Sesshoumaru followed Tani down the left fork, and when they came to a huge gate, they stopped. Tani touched the wood, and finding what she was looking for, she slid Zantetsuken into a sliver of iron that looked like a lock and twisted the katana. When the door opened slowly, everyone gasped.

The entry hall was warm and well lit with fire everywhere. Pillars held up the high ceiling which was painted with clouds and birds flying high and free. The chamber was maybe rectangular in shape, and as one entered, there was another doorway ahead, leading into the main royalty chamber where the thrones sat. The walls were made of yellow sandstone and gray slate, and it was a very beautiful entry hall all in all. It spoke of the power of the house of the Yamamori, and even Sesshoumaru was lost in its magnificent power.

Two youkai guards were standing at two pillars close to the entry into the next room, and they cried out to Tani in joy. "Yamamori Tani-sama. You have returned!" They both bowed deeply to her, and she touched their shoulders in a gesture of love as the party passed the guards and entered the next room.

The next room held two thrones and a high ceiling painted with birds, dogs, tigers, foxes, and mountain sprites. It told a story of long ago when the youkai were the only inhabitants of the Earth and ruled it fairly with no malice or anger. When they entered, Kagome issued a cry of great joy. She ran from the party, and when a very familiar figure clad in red enveloped her in his arms, Tani smiled. This was true love, and it was a hard day indeed when those in love could not see each other's faces.

When Sesshoumaru smelled his brother, he laid his hand on Tensaiga, right as it began to quiver in its sheath. It annoyed him that his brother was here, but it was of no consequence. The Yamamori were offering their help. He growled in his chest, and Tani turned to him. She sheathed Zantetsuken and gave him a warning growl of her own. "My father will not allow you to fight in his halls. Do not take up arms." She warned. Sesshoumaru removed his hand from his weapon in respect of the royalty of the family, and he almost prayed that Inu Yasha

"Hey, bastard. I smell you all over Kagome. Did you hurt her?" Came the demand from the young hanyou. Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother.

"No, but do not test my patience. This Sesshoumaru hasn't time for your petty arguments. We have bigger matters to attend to." The brush off was ignored quickly as Inu Yasha turned his attention to people who were entering the hall. He watched as his brother's party emerged from a door behind the thrones and enveloped Kagome into their arms, laughing and patting her on the back. He regarded the show of affection with disgust, but when a tall slender Yamamori female dashed through the door and saw Tani, his disgust turned to wonder. The beautiful woman looked like Tani, but her hair was the smoothed color of lavender, and her eyes were a cerulean blue. She threw her arms around Tani.

"My daughter. I'm glad that you are safe. Your father was worried." She caressed her daughter's cheek and then allowed her daughter to turn her to face Lord Sesshoumaru. Her mother's eyes widened and she gasped. "Inutaisho-sama." She reached to touch Sesshoumaru, but stopped herself when her daughter touched her arm. The woman was clad in a soft flowing cream kimono and bore the mark of royalty on her breast. Sesshoumaru bowed deeply to the queen, and he looked to the ground.

"Inutaisho was my father, Yamamori-sama. I am Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands." He answered smoothly. When he finished his introduction and looked into the blue eyes of the graceful Yamamori queen, he found there to be sorrow and loss.

"He is dead, then?" She whispered. Tani wrapped a slender arm around her mother's shoulder and looked to Sesshoumaru for an explanation. Sesshoumaru nodded curtly and Tani's mother looked to the floor. "May his soul be at peace." She whispered. Sesshoumaru was still unsure of this woman's connection to his father, but when a large Yamamori youkaiclad in armor entered the chamber to meet his daughter, Sesshoumaru stepped back. This was the Lord of the mountains, and it seemed that he had missed his daughter very much.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this one was too informational or choppy, guys. I got school tonight and I'm scatterbrained! REVIEWS! Come on… you know you wanna click on it….**

**Next up: Chapter 4: A King's Wrath**


	4. The Wrath of a King

**A/N: Ok, guys and girls. Reviews would be appreciated. You see, I'm not the greatest writer on the planet, and the ones that are have had tons and tons of reviews. So, please do me a favor… and REVIEW! Oh, yeah. By the way, I don't own Inu Yasha characters. I do own the Yamamori, however, so respect that! HA!

* * *

**

When the huge Yamamori Lord closed his arms around his daughter, she seemed to be in her place. Sesshoumaru now understood why she seemed so out of place in the cave at the lack of her family's company. It was true, obviously, what had been said about the Yamamori's intense loyalty to family, and somehow, it made him think of Inutaisho and the time lost because of Inu Yasha's cursed mother. The great Lord was clad in the finest armor from a metal that was only located in the deepest parts of the mountain. The bow that was slung across his back was grand, and the carvings in it suggested that the age of the bow was just as great as that of the Lord.

He kissed his daughter's forehead and smiled down at her. "You have done well, Tani-chan. We have now the warriors that we require to drive Naraku from our land." She smiled happily at her father, and the man turned to Sesshoumaru. Now Lord Yamamori Hintani was a handsome taiyoukai by any being's standards. He stood tall and graceful, yet his body exuded power in every movement, and his voice would command even the greatest of armies. His eyes were of the deepest purple, and his hair was a deeper shade of slate than that of his daughter's. His face bore the marks of the nobility that Tani's did, and his face had crow's feet at the corner of his eyes from joyous smiling and laughing. He gently released his daughter and allowed her to go to her mother.

"You are the son of Inutaisho-sama, Lord of the Western Lands, Prince of Dogs, are you not?" He demanded. Sesshoumaru found himself slightly intimidated by this Lord for he did not scent even slightly of anxiety or fear. Instead, a genuine interest was shone in the youkai's eyes, and it seemed to invite Sesshoumaru to talk to him. He noticed that Inu Yasha had left his party and come to stand next to Tani and her mother, and his nearness made his stomach turn.

"I am." Answered Sesshoumaru. The youkai gave a mighty laugh and slapped Sesshoumaru on his back, making the dog lord's eyes narrow. No one ever touched him without permission. Tani smirked at Sesshoumaru and then smiled apologetically for her father's friendliness towards the stoic prince. It seemed that she was a bit embarrassed by his antics, and he found it amusing that even the Lord's daughter was hesitant when it came to friendly gestures towards himself.

"It is not every day that we find two sons of a Lord underneath our humble ceilings. Please! Enter!" When he motioned to the entrance into the palace and stepped back, it left Inu Yasha open to Sesshoumaru's glare. The hanyou glared at his brother and then laid his hand on Tessaiga. A feral growl issued from his throat, and the Lord's smile disappeared immediately. He stepped back from the two brothers as did his wife, but Tani stood her ground, her hand resting on Zantetsuken. The Lord's eyes narrowed as Inu Yasha took a threatening step towards his brother.

"You bastard, what did you do to Kagome? She reeks of you." He snarled at Sesshoumaru. The tall taiyoukai regarded his brother with a cool gaze and he made a snort akin to what a dog would make when it smelled something disagreeable.

"I didn't touch your wench. She smells of me because of Rin." He answered honestly. Inu Yasha drew Tessaiga and snarled again. Sesshoumaru knew of his clan's wild need to protect their pack, and it seemed the Inu Yasha was acting purely on instinct. He could smell his brother on his mate, and it disgusted him. It was now when Tani stepped in front of the massive sword and stepped forward pushing her chest against the blade. Inu Yasha snarled at her. "Get out of my way, Tani."

Tani's eyes suddenly narrowed, and in a smooth gesture, she drew Zantetsuken and knocked Tessaiga from her chest. "You will address me as Tani-sama, Lady of the Mountains, young hanyou. I am not some bitch in your pack to be trifled with. I am a Princess of Kings." Inu Yasha's eyes widened. She wasn't kidding, it seemed, and she was getting angrier. "How dare you bare arms in my father's throne chamber? Have we not invited you both underneath our care? Sesshoumaru is your brother and he is a Lord! You _will_ respect his position in this house, young prince." When she referred to Inu Yasha as a prince, he gave pause. His beautiful amber eyes lost their anger, but she could smell it wafting off him like a spicy sauce on one of her favorite foods.

"_Enough!_" Yelled Hintani. He pushed Inu Yasha back. He snatched the Tessaiga from Inu Yasha's hands much to his surprise and growled at him. "You both will respect my authority of this house." He said looking to both Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha. "We cannot defeat Naraku as enemies. To drive him out, we must be one. You will learn to respect each other in this house, or I will leave you both behind when we set out to destroy that devil." Sesshoumaru growled and reached for Tensaiga. When he did, the Yamamori taiyoukai glared at him. "Draw your sword in my presence, Lord Sesshoumaru, and you will be missing both your arms." The Lord's wrath wa unmistakable. He nodded to his daughter who stepped back.

Tani relented and sheathed her katana and glared at the two inu youkai. "You are both insufferable!" She growled. She strode away from the three men with anger in every stride. Kagome glared at Inu Yasha and followed the princess, leaving everyone in the chamber to pick of the pieces of a very near battle.

Tani relaxed in the slow waterfall of hot springs that poured down onto her back, slicking her gray hair to her skin. She moaned in appreciation of the feeling of the dirt washing away from her alabaster skin and then opened her eyes to watch Kagome and Sango soaking in a pool just next to the fall. The women were obviously enjoying themselves, and Tani gracefully twisted her hair behind her back and eased herself into the pool with the women.This particular cavern was large with many hot springs falling from the ceiling lightly, making the noise bearable and quite pleasant. The pools around the room were perfect for soaking, and the ceiling glittered with the precious stones of the mountains.

"I can't believe Inu Yasha." Griped Kagome. "He's so annoying. I mean, what does he think he's doing, trying to fight Sesshoumaru when we're on the same side? Didn't they fight together against Sou'unga? It's inconceivable how pig headed they both are."

Sango closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall of the pool and sighed in contentment. The warm water was sinking into her sore and tired muscles, and she began to truly relax when she realized that no one would be attempting to attack her from behind. When she felt hands take her hair, she started and turned, and saw a young youkai woman garbed in servant's clothes. The young woman's eyes widened in shock, and she began to stutter. "Forgive me, Sango-sama. I am instructed to care for you on your stay with us. May I wash your hair?" Sango smiled and nodded, and the girl poured a delicious smelling oiled soap into her hair. Sango finally spoke about the situation concerning Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru.

"It's not all Inu Yasha's fault. Sesshoumaru has been cruel to Inu Yasha because of Izazoi, his mother. It was because of her that Inutaisho-sama was killed and Sou'unga was buried. Sesshoumaru has taunted and hurt Inu Yasha more times that we can count in our lifetime. I think they both need to deal with their issues."

Tani was silent through their conversation, listening to the two young women discuss the Lord and the hanyou. She seemed to be considering their words inside her mind. It was true that she had an emotional attachment to the Lord of the Western Lands, but she could not say the same for him. There had been times when he'd looked at her oddly, but since she was not well versed in the matters of love, she let it go. She didn't believe that Sesshoumaru was capable of love.

The shrill squeal of a small child caught the women's attention as a naked Rin was followed by a scantily clad Shippo. They both jumped into the biggest pool in the room and proceeded to make a racket by screaming and splashing. Jaken followed them, crying out their names, and Kagome and Sango made a indignant shriek. Tani straightened her back and climbed out of the pool in all of her naked glory, and walked towards the little retainer. He shrieked and fell to his face, begging her forgiveness. Tani smiled softly and then spoke to him. "We can care for the children. Please, Jaken-sama. Enjoy some rest." The little toad looked at her in shock and then proceeded to run at full speed out of the bathing room, leaving women and children giggling.

* * *

**Next Up: Chapter 5: A Decent Proposal**


	5. A Decent Proposal

**A/N: Reviews, anyone? The more reviews I get, the more I write! Hey…you know, if you sent me some ideas, I might even incorporate them into my story… AND give you the credit! The more feedback the better the content.**

**Disruptive One: Yes, and you know, the versions of Naruto that are on infuriate me as well. If they left everything in instead of censoring the show, it would be showing on Adult Swim. (All Bow to the Almighty Adult Swim!)BTW... Did you name yourself after Lord Sesshoumaru? You know his name translates to "man who disrupts/destroys" or for lack of a better term, Demolition Man. Cool, huh?

* * *

Hintani and his wife were sitting in the dining chamber enjoying a veritable feast when Sesshoumaru entered the chamber, garbed in the traditional inu youkai dress hoari. The cream silk that adorned his body was complimented by a dark maroon sash that hugged his slender hips and fell down with his robe. His weapons were shed, and he looked to the Lord and Lady and bowed deeply.**

The Lady stood and bowed back to him, and when he looked into her blue eyes, he found a soft affection that he didn't expect to see. She, as a female youkai, was beautiful, and she seemed to carry herself with such regality that it made Sesshoumaru respect the beautiful woman that much more. She smiled sweetly to him and invited him to sit at the table next to her husband. It was a great honor in the house of Yamamori to be sat next to royalty, and he accepted it with understanding and pride. As he seated himself, a servant immediately poured him some sweet raspberry wine that tickled his sense of smell.

The Lord smiled to his wife. "Izaria-chan. My wife, would you like some more wine?" He motioned for a servant to pour her some more before she answered, taking control of the situation, letting Sesshoumaru know that he had complete control over his house. Izaria smiled at her husband adoringly and continued to eat. As they sat in silence, Sesshoumaru noticed the food that these servants were setting in front of him was typical to his clan. There was much meat and green vegetables, and he found himself relaxing in the presence of the royalty.

It was when he found Izaria studying him that he spoke. "Izaria-sama, how is it that you know my father, Inutaisho-sama?" He asked quietly. He watched a slow sadness seep into her beautiful cerulean eyes. She exchanged glances with her husband, and Hintani inclined his head, allowing her to tell the story. She gazed at Sesshoumaru and let a light smile grace her elfish face.

"Your father was a great Lord. He ruled his subjects with fairness and patience." She took a sip of the wine and set her glass down on the table. "My father, Lord of the Southern Lands, Kitsuneishio-sama, held a tournament for my hand. I was very angry with him, for I was not ready to marry or raise a family. I was young and carefree. When the tournament began, I disappeared into the forests with my beloved horse and took the time away from the brawling men to relax and breathe freedom for the last days that I had it."

Sesshoumaru found himself entranced by her tale. "I wandered into a great peril in the forest, and your father found me and rescued me, for lack of a better explanation. We fell in love, but it was not meant to be." She looked at her husband. "The Prince of the Mountains won the tournament over Inutaisho." She held her husband's hand and kissed the back of his fingers. "I do not regret it. Inutaisho was a great Lord, but I love my husband."

Sesshoumaru nodded at the story and proceeded to eat sweet bites of red meat that was cooked slightly, but left rare for his taste. He watched her as she studied him a bit more and then turned to her husband and they began to converse happily as if though the story did not affect the way they saw each other.

Tani entered the chamber with Inu Yasha and Kagome. Sesshoumaru regarded them with quiet disgust. It would never fail that when he felt comfortable, his brother would ruin his mood.

* * *

After the meal, Tani retreated to the library. The library was a beautiful cavern with books that stretched to the ceiling and a great fireplace with a large futon in front of it. Tani reclined on the soft futon reading a book of poetry when a familiar scent graced her. She closed the book slowly and looked into the fire. The light illuminated her skin, and in the soft light, she looked nearly like a goddess. She spoke without turning her head.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. You honor me with your presence." She felt his presence near her, and she denied herself to look at him, instead she chose to continue staring at the fire. Her long hair kissed her shoulders and her back as she reclined, and her bangs covered her eyes from him, but he could smell her apprehension and slight arousal.

When he stood behind her, he looked into the fire stoically and spoke to her. "I would like your hand in marriage, Tani-sama. I think we would be suitable together." He said flatly. It wasn't how he'd imagined asking for her hand, but it would do. He watched her in slow motion as she shifted on the futon to face him. It seemed odd that he was still so cold, but she took it in stride. She stood in front of him, and he shifted his gaze to her violet eyes. She seemed to be studying his intentions and then she did something Sesshoumaru did not expect for royalty. She touched his cheek and smiled sadly.

"Yes, we would be suitable, Sesshoumaru-sama, Lord of the Western Lands. But you do not love me." The simple statement made him close his eyes, the magnificent gold eyes hidden from Tani's inquisitive eyes. He fought with his demonic conscience not to prove to this female how much he truly wanted her. She was gentle and compassionate, he could tell, and she would make a wonderful mother and bear beautiful and powerful children for him. When her hand slid into the silvery satin of his hair, his eyes opened again, and he found her face just inches from his. At that point, his eyes shone brightly in the light of the fire, and if they had been the fire, Tani would have certainly been burned from the intensity of them.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, my Icy Prince. I am too compassionate. You will hate me for I protect fiercely, fight desperately, and love completely. You only desire power, and you can never have it over me." Her declaration was insolent, but it was spoken so softly, Sesshoumaru understood it as she meant it. She wanted him to be happy, and she felt that he would never achieve it with her.

"This Sesshoumaru does not seek happiness, Lady Tani. He seeks a mate." She stared into his smoldering eyes, and she licked her lips subconsciously. He looked at her with utterly no emotion on his face, but his eyes spoke differently from his expression. In a sudden and nearly harsh gesture, he grabbed Tani by the nape of her neck and jerked her to him. She kept telling herself to fight him, but it was no use. "This Sesshoumaru does not need happiness." He growled. When he roughly slanted his lips over Tani's, she gasped into his mouth.

The kiss was to teach her what he needed, but when she curled her fingers against his chest and relaxed against him, he gentled the kiss. He couldn't stand the thought of hurting her while his demon demanded that she be protected. He felt his shell melting away slightly at her trusting touch, and that bothered him immensely. It made his logic rebel against the idea of marrying her for anything but heirs, but in the end, his dog's instincts won. Her scent curled around him like a soft caress on a cold day, and he opened his eyes as he pulled away.

Her violet eyes were hazed over and cloudy, and when he saw the affect he was having on her, he lowered his lips again, but this time, he curled his claws in her hair and pulled her flush against him. She opened her mouth slightly to meet his tongue, and he issued a soft growl from his chest. Tani's stomach was doing flip flops inside of her, and she thought the floor was falling out from beneath her. She moaned into Sesshoumaru's mouth, and he broke the kiss gently. When he looked into her eyes, he felt himself content.

"This Sesshoumaru does not need happiness." He repeated. He curled his claws in her hair and pulled her to his chest in a gentle embrace. "But you have given it to him anyway."

**A/N: I would like to explain why there wasn't very much romance to start with between Lady Tani and Lord Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru isn't exactly the romantic type, not to mention the fact that he hardly EVER talks. Remember - he's like ice and he's looking for someone who can help his conquest for power.**

**Reviews please!**

**Next Up: Chapter 6: Preparations for Naraku's Demise**


	6. Preparations for Naraku's Demise

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys, but I want more! I'm a bit of an artist, and I'm trying to get some drawings up on a website so you guys can see what my characters look like. Also, I drew a picture of Zantetsuken so you can see how awesome her katana is.**

**Disruptive One: I'm looking for that movie as we speak. My friends told me about that movie, and I've never gotten around to seeing it. My favorite so far is Escaflowne. Did you know that the same guy (Kirby Marrow) who does the voice for Miroku in the English translation of Inu Yasha does the voice for Van in Escaflowne? Too cool, huh?**

**Minako Miharu: Thank you for the compliment. Just for you, I've added a bit of action into this chapter so you can see what they are like. I think Sesshoumaru is the essence of all warrior's skill put into one taiyoukai. We'll add him in too as the story goes on.**

* * *

In the light of the training room, a spark of light ran down a blade as it rasped against another, the song singing through the room, the dance older than time itself. A handsome Yamamori youkai leaped at his opponent, effectively driving her back, but when she ducked and swept her long leg underneath him, he found himself meeting the padded dojo floor. When he leaped up without the help of his armor clad arms, he was forced to his knees under a great shining blade that crossed his own. Tani grinned and when the master swordsman easily pushed back her blade, there were three shocks upon Zantetsuken that sent her back, and like lightening in a blur, her blade was against his throat. She smiled impishly. "Why, Etrien-sama. You're slipping." 

The old swordsman was a youkai, but he had been here for ages. He served king after king, training them and training their children. Tani had been his best student however, and she had even surpassed her father's ability at swordplay, and hence, she possessed the sword of kings, and her father possessed the bow. The old demon looked at his charge with affection and slapped her on the back. "Enough for today, My Lady." He said. "You've tired this old man."

A calm voice floated across the room and made Tani blush furiously. "You can beat an old master, but can you beat a Lord?" She nervously turned to see an armor clad Sesshoumaru drawing Tensaiga. A light smirk flitted across his features as he watched her reactions, and it occurred to him that with every move she made, her body bragged of grace and power. She would bear perfect heirs to him indeed. A sudden glint took into her violent eyes, and he paused for her to speak.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. We play for my hand. If I win, I am free to choose whether or not to marry you, but if you win, you have the right to ask my father for my hand." The stake was higher than he would have expected, but if this is what it took for the blasted Yamamori youkai to allow him to take her hand, then it was what he would do. He patiently walked to the mat, and when Tani bowed to him in respect, he followed suit, recognizing the age old art in which this clan was well versed. As if in a dance, her feet moved with grace as they began to circle. When Sesshoumaru rushed at her, she ducked his attack and moved swiftly to his right.

When Sesshoumaru turned to see the woman standing with her katana outstretched as if though she was taunting him, he smirked again. She was powerful indeed, but not without her faults. He watched her try to taunt him, but it wasn't working for Sesshoumaru had better control of his emotions than that. When he rushed at her the second time, he anticipated her move to the left, this time, and sent her flying into the padded wall of the dojo. She cried out in surprise as she slammed into the wall and found the Tensaiga rushing for her head. She stopped the sword over her with Zantetsuken and cried out with strain as she pushed the blade back so that she could stand to her feet.

Sesshoumaru made a quick swipe from her upper right and she knocked it away with lightening speed, causing him to be pushed back a few steps. He issued a feral growl from his throat, but where it was intended to intimidate her, it licked every part of her senses like a fiery caress. What Sesshoumaru suddenly realized, as they fought in a showcase of beautiful moves and lightening quick reflexes, was that she had already allowed him to win her hand. He knew she would say yes if she had her way, but at the same time, she was now proving to him that she, indeed, was a warrior like him. He would have to ask her father anyway. At that realization, he chose to end the battle.

With a smooth swipe to Zantetsuken from underneath, the sword came neatly out of her hand into his. When she gasped Sesshoumaru sheathed Tensaiga and roughly grabbed her by the nape of her neck, jerking her to him in one smooth motion. Her blazing violet eyes met cool amber, and she growled at him. "You seem so sure of yourself, Sesshoumaru-sama." She snapped. She was annoyed that he had beaten her, and he found it to be endearing and quite refreshing. He dug his sharp claws into the tender skin of her neck slightly to still her movements.

"You are sure of me, aren't you, Tani-sama?" With that one question, he squelched all anger she harbored towards him. Her eyes softened widened at his question. There was so much implied in that question, but all she could hear in her mind was the true question that he'd meant to ask. _Do you love me? Tell me that you love me. _It was on this realization that she remembered her trainer, but when she looked around to find him, he was gone. Sesshoumaru released his claws from her neck and stood gazing at her stoically with no emotion on his face, but Tani knew better. She could smell his arousal and something else that she couldn't quite pinpoint. _Fear._

He would never show it, but he feared her rejection. She was perfect for him, he knew, but she still had the ability to tell her father that she would not marry Sesshoumaru. He trusted her to say yes. He reached to her belt and sheathed Zantetsuken for her, and even though it might have been considered an insult, she found it to take her breath away that he would control her as he did. He gazed at her with cold gold eyes, but when she went to him, his eyes softened. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and even though he did not return the embrace, he buried his face in the scent of her hair and released a comforting rumble from his chest.

Tani inhaled the scent of lemon mint and cloves that permeated his clothes. She could fall asleep night after night against a hard chest like this, listening to a heart beat like his, and making love… She paused on that thought for a moment and wondered if Sesshoumaru was capable of anything but petty rutting. When she looked up into his amber eyes, she understood that not only was he capable of it, but he wanted it. With her. When she brushed her lips on his, he did not move, but when she dug her claws into his shoulders, he growled deep and claimed her mouth, thoroughly bruising her soft lips and reminding her who had the upper hand. When they broke apart, he stepped back and steadied himself mentally. "Come." He said. "We prepare for Naraku."

* * *

**A/N: Cold bastard, isn't he? Don't worry, next chapter you will like even more! Sorry this one was short, but Medical School calls and I have an Anatomy and Physiology test tonight! Oh the joys of college.  
**

**Next Up: Chapter 6: Hanyou and Miko**


	7. The Hanyou and the Miko

**A/N: Reviews are great, guys! Keep 'em coming! I had a suggestion that I needed to make a chapter on Inu Yasha and Kagome, so here it is, (Even though I was already planning it.) **

**Ranma-Masaki: This is a long story, and I tend to dislike jumping between people during chapters because it messes up the continuity of the story. However, I feel like I can't just give one chapter to Inu Yasha and Kagome and just one chapter to Miroku and Sango. You see, I have a great emotional attachment to Miroku because even though he is cursed, he demands excellence from himself to help others. He's a great man…even if his hand DOES wander every once in a while. So my story is doomed to have a LOT of chapters about each character in it, and I'll probably make it my magnum opus.

* * *

**

When Kagome and Inu Yasha finished their meal, they found themselves walking the halls of the great underground palace, noticing that all kinds of nobility and youkai resided in the courts. Most noticeable, however, was the family of kitsune youkai who had several younglings. The little fox cubs were rambunctious enough to lift anyone's spirits and then proceed to wear them out. Kagome made note to Inu Yasha that they would have to bring Shippo down here.

"Kagome, are you sure that my brother didn't hurt you?" Inu Yasha asked. It was so unusual of Inu Yasha to be so caring and concerned, but after her run in with the eagle youkai, things were put into perspective for him. Kagome was not Kikyou, and he would not make the mistake again of choosing the undead priestess over Kagome. Where Kikyou had been brooding and meek, Kagome held fiery passion and light. It was because of her that Inu Yasha was free from the tree in his forest, and no matter what, he would always love Kagome. The trouble, however, was admitting it to himself.

As they strolled through the hall, a comfortable silence settled over them, and they considered each other from a distance. Kagome understood and both feared the fact that Kikyou had come with them to the mountains, but as always, the brooding priestess had found a place to hide away from the group when Kagome arrived. Kagome wondered what had transpired between Inu Yasha and Kikyou in her absence, but she was worried that if she asked, Inu Yasha would be annoyed with her.

Inu Yasha couldn't smell Sesshoumaru on Kagome any more, so his instincts lay at rest with his demon, and he listened to Kagome's breathing. His soft white ears perked when she suddenly smiled at him, and he gave her a half smile back, but she could tell that he was thinking about something. She worried that he was considering Kikyou's presence with them, but it was of no consequence at this moment in time. She had Inu Yasha to herself, and it made her immensely happy.

When they came to the last chamber of the palace, a great garden spread out almost as far as they could see with strange underground plants and flowers that didn't require the sun to survive. Kagome gasped in amazement and then grinned up at Inu Yasha. She bounded ahead of him, and Inu Yasha followed her begrudgingly, tolerating her childish delight to see something so new and beautiful. The garden itself was quite lovely in fact. Stone benches were set up around the plants, and it seemed to go on endlessly like a jungle that invited lovers to come and sit under the branches of its great trees.

Kagome reached a bench and plopped down happily and continued to look all around her. Inu Yasha sat down next to her. He was still thinking about something, and when he opened his mouth to speak, Kagome looked at him expectantly. "I want you to stay here when we fight Naraku." He stated. It wasn't a suggestion or question. It was a demand. A staunch order. Kagome blinked.

"But you can't see the jewel shards. And besides that, what if you need my arrows?" Inu Yasha took one of her hands in his and shook his head. That had been the whole reason he had found the brooding priestess to begin with. He needed Kikyou to take the place of Kagome in the battle so that Kagome would not be harmed. He would rather sacrifice Kikyou than live his life without Kagome.

"That's why I got Kikyou to come with us. She can't die. She's already dead." He explained. Hurt flashed across Kagome's face, and she slowly stood up and faced him with anger seething out of her teeth. She gave him the look that he had come to love when she got angry, and when she took a breath to start her rant, Inu Yasha expertly closed his mouth to listen to her anger.

"Oh, so I'm not good for you? You gonna choose to leave me out of the battle after all that freak has done to my friends? I'm not just gonna sit here and watch you march into battle without me, Inu Yasha. I can't stand to be left behind like some invalid or weakling when I know I can be useful! You choose Kikyou over me every single time! Why can't you just-" She was cut off when Inu Yasha's eyes smoldered and he stood in front of her.

"Shut up, Kagome." The dangerous look in his eyes silenced her in a second. There was only one place she had seen this look, and it was next to the fire underneath a cherry blossom tree when they fought Kaguya. His long, clawed fingers wrapped around her upper arms and he shook her a little bit. He raised his voice to her. "Don't you understand? I chose Kikyou to fight because if you die and I live, I will never be able to be happy. Don't you get it?" When his voice lowered slightly at the end, he continued. "Kagome, I can't stand the fact that you are in danger every time we go somewhere, and I don't want you see the bloodshed that's coming. I don't want you to see me go crazy again."

Kagome let Inu Yasha pull her into his arms, and the young hanyou held her head to his chest, closing his eyes to the reality that presented itself to him. He could not live without her, and he would do everything in his power to keep her alive. He also understood that his reasons for wanting her to live were fairly selfish and probably immature, according to his brother, but he couldn't help himself. She was his miko. She was his friend. She was his ward. She was what he protected with she fervor that it confused even Sesshoumaru. He looked down when he felt her fingering the rosary that he wore around his neck.

"Do you resent this?" She whispered. Now the question was chaste enough, but when he thought about what it entailed, he sighed. He sat her down next to him on the bench and looked her in her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Not for a minute. Not even when you 'oswuri' me several times in a row. I know that if I lose myself, you can always bring me back." His hand found its way into her hair, and he began a tantalizing massage with his claws as he raked them through the heavy, silky mass of hair. She seemed to not be seeing him anymore, and when the scent of her arousal hit him, it was a shock to his senses. Never before had he smelled something as sweet and heady, and he whispered her name. "_Kagome_." When she focused back on him, her mind seemed to snap back to reality, but before she could get away from him, he did something that she was never expecting.

Very gently, Inu Yasha leaned forward, and as if he was asking for permission, he very lightly brushed his lips over hers in a soft motion that had her close her eyes and take a deep breath. When she didn't move away, Inu Yasha leaned forward again, and kissed her gently. The kiss, being chaste and innocent grew slowly in passion. Inu Yasha forced himself to keep his hands to his sides so that he would not force her into it, but when she responded, she tested his instincts sorely.

When Inu Yasha felt his dog rising to the surface, he broke the kiss and closed his eyes so that Kagome could not see the red that gradually faded out of his irises. He cursed the damn dog that wanted to come out of him, and he growled softly against it. When Kagome heard the growl, she didn't understand, and she drooped her head. "I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have-"

Inu Yasha opened his golden eyes and stared at her. "No, Kagome. I just… It's hard for me because I have to be gentle with you, and there's part of me that doesn't want to be." He looked down apologetically, but when she raised his chin to look her in the eyes, he saw no fear of his primal instincts. He only saw love and affection.

"Ok, I will stay, but you have to promise me something." She said softly.

"Anything."

"Come back to me alive." He pulled her against his chest and closed his eyes. When he thought his heart would break from her sorrow, he felt a soft growl emanating from his chest. He was surprised at his reaction to her sadness, but as the growl deepened, he felt her relax against him. Maybe his inner dog wasn't so bad after all.

All the while, from the shadows, Lord Sesshoumaru watched his brother go from being an ungrateful hanyou pup to a man. He made a _humph _in the back of his throat as he moved further into the garden away from the couple. Even though the show of emotion was atrocious, his brother was half human and Sesshoumaru took that into account with what had just transpired. Humans were so weak, yet in all of his years of existence, he would never understand what it was about his brother's human blood that made him protect everything he loved so fiercely.

It was then that he thought out Tani. He thought about her smile. He thought about her compassion and beauty. Most of all, he thought about her strength. She drew strength from her family and the unmovable desire to protect them with her life. With that understanding, he let his anger against his brother go just a little. Who would have known his brother was capable of being a mature adult? Finally, Inu Yasha was acting the part of the warrior prince of the Western Lands.

* * *

**Next Up: Chapter 8: Rosary Beads and Slayer Tales**


	8. Rosary Beads and Slayer Tales

**A/N: Ok, Reviews please! I don't own Inu Yasha. Blah. Blah. Blah.

* * *

**

Miroku was not without his certain charms. The young monk was beautiful in his own way, and his charms and exuding gentleness were not lost to Sango, the demon slayer. She seemed to gaze at him sometimes very thoughtfully with no demands or questions. She was just thinking, and it was this that gave Miroku cause for concern. He cursed his damn hand with his Kaazana because if it weren't for that, he would have something to offer the beautiful woman, and right now, he had nothing. Not even his life.

The monk at this particular time was enjoying the great library that reached to the ceilings. He found himself sorting through ancient spell books and kama sutra books that only confirmed the fact that he indeed, even though a hentai, was very intent on making sure that a woman was pleased with his performance. Sango wandered into the library and found him sitting on the polished jasper floor with various spell books spread around him. He didn't even seem to register her presence as he poured himself into the book, looking as handsome and determined as ever. Sango smiled softly to herself and allowed her eyes to wander over his still form.

The thing that Sango loved most about Miroku's appearance was his eyes. They seemed to be a window to his gentle and noble soul, and she knew that if reincarnation was indeed a reality, he was truly an old soul, worn and tried. His broad shoulders seemed to only accentuate the fact that he was powerfully built, and yet, when her gaze fell upon his hands, the idea of his personality changed. Where his chest and shoulders were broad and powerful, his hands were graceful, almost feminine with long tapered fingers and lack of calluses. The one hand that was covered made her catch her breath when she considered the mass of power that the monk held in his hands. He used it with such strength of will that indeed it proved that he was a strong man, inside and out.

Sango cleared her throat and Miroku, startled, looked up, and a handsome, open smile made his eyes twinkle in mischief. "Why, Sango-chan, have you decided to come and keep a perverted monk some company?" His handsome smile turned to a grin when she neared him, surmising all the books and texts that surrounded him.

Sango went to sit down on the futon behind him, and she looked at interest at the book he currently held in his hand, and he offered it to her. In the book were pictures of the wildest sexual positions she could imagine, and her eyes widened. "Is this some form of teachings?" She turned the page, and she noticed some poetry and advise and read it silently. Miroku watched her and then he spoke gently.

"Indeed. It is Kama Sutra. It is a form of spiritual gratification though sexual positions and touch. It is indeed a great teaching even if a man chooses to be celibate. There is much to be said about the spirituality of love making." His honesty made Sango blush, but she heard no mischief in voice at all and enjoyed the idea that maybe he didn't see sex as just a perversion. He continued on with a small explanation. "It's very important to understand that the passion derived from love is a powerful weapon to thrive on. It can make you live longer, or it can cut your life short. There are many books here on the subject of sex and love." He motioned around the room, and Sango handed the book back to him and smiled sweetly.

Miroku motioned to a book that was bound in a strange soft leather that Sango had never seen before. On the cover of the book, there was a platinum emblem studded with rubies in the shape of Fuji. "I learned about the Yamamori Youkai. They are elemental youkai. They have great power over Earth and the creatures of the mountains. Can you imagine what power they have in battle?" His eyes shone in excitement. Knowledge to him was like a drug that made him forget his worries and pain.

"Miroku-sama. You are so engrossed in these books. I should leave." When she moved to stand, Miroku's covered hand shot out and grabbed her lightly by her slender wrist. When she looked down at him, she couldn't miss the longing and the desire that they held. His face was quite handsome indeed, she realized. With high cheekbones and a small upturned nose, he could almost be feminine, but no, there was a distinct masculine quality about him that took all conscious thought from her brain.

"No, Sango-chan. Stay with me. I will be glad for your company. The upcoming battle has me worried…" She realized that he was scared. If something happened, and his Kazaana was hurt or damaged, he risked his life and anyone who was around him. She admired his strength and his courage. He had told her once that courage was not the absence of fear, but it was the ability to overcome fear in all of its forms. The monk had definitely learned to do so with honor and ease, and the thought of such strength curled itself around her heart like a comforting blanket against the winter cold.

Sango sat next to him on the floor, moving some of the books, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Miroku laid the book on his lap and reached one arm around Sango's shoulders, holding her close to him as he read the book on Kama Sutra. She read with him, and while the book was arousing, she found herself to be more interested in the emotions and desires the book spoke about instead of the physical side of sexuality. When she had completely relaxed with him before the fire, they spent hours going through the books, repeating spells, and remembering history. Sango came across a picture of her village that was beautifully drawn and she sighed.

"Sango-chan. Don't be sad." He kissed the temple that was closest to his lips. "You will find Kahaku and you will remove him from Naraku's possession. He will remember you." She snuggled into him, and she finally raised her beautiful eyes to his, and when he slid his lips slowly over hers, she fell into the kiss, gently and wholly. She was truly in love with the monk, no matter what a pervert he might have been previously.

When they parted, Miroku very gently caressed Sango's cheek and run his slender fingers through her hair. "Kami, you are beautiful, Sango-chan. I've done nothing to deserve your heart." His soft admission made her smile to him, and she kissed his lips softly again. He ran his hands down her lean muscled back and gently pulled her against his body. When their lips met again, it was almost feverish. Miroku looked into her eyes and met her lips again with almost a bruising force, but Sango met him with equal passion. He pushed her back onto the floor, running his hands up her stomach, clad in silk and ran his fingertips over her breast.

She arched into his heated touch, but she looked into his eyes with sheer innocence. It was then that he stopped himself. "Beautiful Sango-chan. I will not take you on a hard stone floor when you deserve flower petals and a soft bed beneath your head. Let us say goodnight to one another, and when you are ready, I will show you what it means to be loved." She nodded softly to him, emotions flitting across her features. Miroku was pleased when she did not feel hurt at his declaration to wait for her. When they had put the books up, they left the library together, hand in hand, with not a care in the world plaguing their battle weary minds.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one isn't very long. I'm pooped out after my Anatomy and Physiology test tonight. (I ACED THAT BITCH OF A TEST!) **

**BTW, The idea of the Yamamori being elementals was not mine. It belongs to Minako Miharu. Thanks for the review, hon. I promise when I start the epic battles (my favorite scenes to write!) there will be much magic and element control to be had.I can't answer ALL the reviews because LONG Author's Notes are boring. So I will answer the ones that took the most time talking to me. To all the others that gave me support… THANKS…You guys make me want to keep writing!**

**Disruptive One: I remember reading somewhere that the dubbing facility for Adult Swim and for Funimation (DB, DBZ, DBGT and tons of others) is in Dallas, Texas. Not to mention the fact that I'm pretty sure that the same people make the scripts for the cartoons… (The same idiot that screwed up Full Metal Alchemist must have screwed up Naruto!) So I'm sure they use the same actors. Kirby Marrow is my favorite so far though. His voice is very expressive, and it runs over my senses like honey. He was AWESOME in Escaflowne. I didn't know Advent Children was out already. Have you ever played Kingdom Hearts? You have to meet Septiroth in the coliseum… It took me THREE WEEKS to beat that bastard but I finally did it. Disrupt… You're my favorite. blush Keep reviewing me. I love your insight. **

**Princess Shadowcat: Isn't it sexy how Sesshoumaru is so stoic and cold? You just know that underneath that cool exterior as got to be the hottest, darkest, most passionate of youkai. whew He's such a hottie.**

**Next Up: Chapter 9: The Wolves Are Protected**


	9. The Wolves Are Protected

**A/N: Yay for Reviews!

* * *

**

The courts of the palace seemed to know it was night for the torches that lit the halls so brightly were extinguished all but a few. The light cast on the doors and houses was so gentle and caressing that it seemed that nothing could touch the silence that had settled over the small underground city. While Tani retreated to her chambers, Inu Yasha and Kagome sat next to the fire in the great library and were silent while they stared into the flames, waiting for the upcoming battle with Naraku. Inu Yasha was sitting thoughtfully with his legs crossed as if in meditation. Kagome was busy with her math book, and every once in a while, she'd sigh or throw the pencil down in defeat.

Miroku slept peacefully in his chambers that night while Sango shared her chambers with Shippo and Kirara. It was Kikyou who came out at night to walk the halls with her soul collectors, disturbing the silence with the demons' eerie songs as they slid through the air effortlessly. When she passed the library, she gazed through the doorway to see Inu Yasha sitting with Kagome, and she smiled bitterly to herself. Inu Yasha still loved her. She knew this, but his resolve became greater when she betrayed them to Naraku. She knew that she was replacing the young miko in the battle, but somehow, it didn't matter. Kikyou wanted to kill Naraku.

Lord Sesshoumaru left for his own chambers to find a sleeping Rin in the middle of the large futon that adorned one corner of the room. When he entered, he saw the child was above the covers, and he gently pulled the silken sheet and fur blanket over her to keep her warm. Jaken was asleep on the floor next to the bed as always, upholding his sworn promise to protect Sesshoumaru's ward. Sesshoumaru regard the pair with his own cold affection, for they gave him a reason to walk when he otherwise would not have had one. His father's words would always touch his mind when he considered the odd companions who traveled with him. _Do you have something to protect?_

The scents that filled the palace were the soft scents of the Yamamori as they slept. He picked out one scent in particular as Tani's and sat on a stool in the room to watch Rin and Jaken sleep. Sleep did not come easily to the inu youkai, so he took to just sitting stoically at nights, watching his companions sleep. When he did sleep, it was a rare thing, and the ironic part about it was that he enjoyed sleeping. It was rare when he found a moment of complete peace, and when he did, he found it tantalizing and utterly enjoyable.

In the streets, there was a commotion brewing. His sensitive hearing picked up the guards rushing to the upstairs royal chambers. They pounded on a door, and when it slowly opened, a soft, flowing voice met Sesshoumaru's ears. "What is it, Kitaru-sama?"

"Lady Tani. There is a knock on the gate. It is Kouga-sama. The Lord of the Wolves with his clan. They claim to be bearing news of Naraku's armies." When the guard finished his report, Sesshoumaru decided to join Tani at the gates, so he left his room in a slow pace. When he looked up the stairs that led to the royal chambers, Tani was rushing down them gracefully with white silk billowing around her body. She was beautiful, but that was not what was on Sesshoumaru's mind at the moment. When she reached the bottom of the steps where he was, he took stride with her through the halls.

"You're going to let a filthy wolf into your palace?" He asked with contempt. Tani seemed to regard his prejudice with patience. She noticed the curl of his lip when he said it, and she looked up at him as they neared the gate. His amber eyes were cold and devoid of emotion, and it shocked her that a man so gentle could be so icy and otherwise emotionless.

"You will respect him in my house, Sesshoumaru-sama." She whispered to him so the guards could not hear their conversation. "The wolves are your cousins, and so, they are our friends. I've known Kouga since he was nothing but a small wolf cub. He trained with my father on how to fight and use a bow. Please, my Lord, if you will not welcome him, allow me to do what you refuse." When he looked down at her, he nodded slightly. When he did, she gave him a beautiful smile and then called to the guards. "Let the wolves in!"

When the massive gates were pulled open, Kouga and about forty other wolves stood on the other side. The first thing that Tani noticed was the state of the wolves. They were battered and bloody, and Kouga could barely stand. His retainer held up his lord wolf, and when she looked down, Tani nearly cried out. Two deep gouges in the wolf lord's legs confirmed what she most greatly feared. When Kouga stumbled in, the foul stench of wolves' sweat and blood met Sesshoumaru's nose and he growled slightly. Kouga stared up at Sesshoumaru and then back at Tani. She gently curled her arm around Kouga's waist and relieved his retainer of his weight. Kouga looked to Tani with tired eyes.

"Lady Tani. Naraku is coming for this place." He whispered. She nodded gently and rested a hand against his chest as she helped him walk. Sesshoumaru walked behind them, watching Kouga with a weary eye. When they came to the great throne room, she called for the guards next to the entrance into the city. They came to her with wide eyes awaiting her orders.

"My good soldiers. See to it that the wolves are fed and healed and allowed to bed for the night. Please fetch my healer so that she may tend to Lord Kouga. Inform my father of their arrival." She helped Kouga into the palace and she glanced back at Sesshoumaru. She smiled reassuringly, and Sesshoumaru knew that she was telling him that she trusted Kouga with all her ability, but the fact of the matter was the Sesshoumaru did not trust the wolf lord, and therefore would look after her while she tended to Kouga's injuries.

When they reached an empty guest chamber, a guard opened the mahogany door for her and she slipped inside with Kouga, with Sesshoumaru not far behind. She sat Kouga on the futon and gently ran her fingers through the matted fur on his legs, finding where the deep gouges started and ended. Kouga groaned in pain as she fingered the wounds. His red blood stained her white silk robe, but she seemed to not care as she surmised the wounds of the wolf her father had trained and educated as a cub. She looked up at him. "You should have heeded my warning to leave the shards were you found them, Kouga. They have cost you much." Kouga's blue eyes slid shut, and he nodded in great pain.

Sesshoumaru stood in the corner of the room, far away enough so that he did not intimidate the wounded wolf, but close enough so that Kouga could smell him. Kouga looked up at Sesshoumaru and issued a short snarl. "Why is this mutt residing in your palace, Lady Tani?" He seemed protective over the beautiful Yamamori youkai, and in a way, he nearly seemed as if though he was her bodyguard.

"I assure you, Kouga. He is no mutt. He is a Lord, and he is my intended. Respect him." She answered as she poured warm water over his wounds to remove the dried blood. Kouga nearly choked and looked up to a still very stoic Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had not answered the insult that Kouga had thrown at him, but Kouga surmised that it must have been out of respect for his future wife. The fact that she had claimed him as her intended did not go unnoticed by Sesshoumaru as she cleaned Kouga's wounds. When the healer entered, Lord Hintani was not far behind. He rushed into the room, and he stopped in his tracks, staring at Kouga's wounds.

"Kouga-sama, my Lord Wolf and son, who has wounded you?" He demanded. His strong voice quivered as his anger overtook his body. He was protective of the young Alpha wolf, and it showed in his purple eyes when he watched the healer rub salve on his wounds and bandage him. Tani was standing back now, watching the events.

Kouga looked up at the king. "Hintani-sama. Naraku comes. And he comes for Zantetsuken and the three shards you hide." When he had delivered that message, Hintani nodded curtly. He looked to his daughter and sighed. She was so beautiful and gentle, and it killed him to again force her to take her place as general of his armies. It was time, however, and there was nothing that he could do to protect her from harm's way.

"Daughter, ready my armies and summon the Lords. We must be able to ride in seven days." Sesshoumaru inwardly was worried about her marching into battle with the armies, but he would not insult her pride. When she rushed out of the room to follow her father's bidding, the Lord looked at Sesshoumaru. "It begins, Sesshoumaru, Prince of Dogs."

* * *

**Next Up: Chapter 10: The Power of the Yamamori**

**A/N: I had to add Kouga in. Whether or not we want to admit it, Kouga is indeed a Lord. He is Alpha male over the wolf pack, and he is Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's cousin.**

**Disruptive One: (blush) Yes, I love that movie. I can't help it. I'm a mystic at heart. I haven't seen any of Bleach, but I've also heard good things about it. And yes, I can't wait for Kingdom Hearts 2 to come out in December. (big grin) I think Sora is da shiznit. But how was Advent Children? Was it worth the time? You are my favorite. Keep reviewing me!**

**Inuyashalover: Hmmm…I think the only person I will marry in this story will be Sesshoumaru. He's getting old and he needs kids. (laugh)**

**Angelic Antics: I understand your point, however, it is hard to write from a point of view where you can see into Sesshoumaru's mind. I write a lot based on knowledge from the third movie because the movie shows the nobility of Sesshoumaru's heart. He protected Inu Yasha, and he fought to protect Rin. I believe that had the movie listed everything he was thinking, he would be at war with his instincts. Inu youkai are very instinctual demons. They are dogs, and dogs are some of the most instinctual creatures in the world. If a dog is lonely, it seeks companionship. Just as Sesshoumaru sought out Tani's companionship. I'll get further into depth about why he finds himself so attracted to her, but for now, I'm setting up the story to develop the characters as they should be seen. As far as Inu Yasha being different, he's had his eyes opened by Kagome's near death experience with the eagle youkai, so I would hope he'd be different! If he wasn't, and I was Kagome, I'd oswuri him till his teeth fell out of his head!**


	10. The Power of the Yamamori Youkai

**A/N: You guys are so awesome with your reviews. Please keep them coming. I'll probably be updating only once a day now. My best friend and I are working on a novel, so I have to split my time between school, home, and that. Don't worry though. I won't forget about you.**

**I don't own Inu Yasha. I own Tani and the Yamamori though. Keep it that way.

* * *

**

The scent of her filled the royal chamber halls with heady lavender, and it attracted the attention of all the male youkai in the vicinity. Her stress and worry about the upcoming battle had forced her into heat, and it was all Lord Sesshoumaru could do to keep from seeking her out to receive her attentions. He knew, however, that she needed the time alone to concentrate on her battle plans and her alternative means of defeating Naraku's armies. He knew that it was probably very difficult for the male generals of the army to concentrate on her explanations of the battles when her scent must have been filling every sense that they had. Sesshoumaru waited for her to approach him, but she never came, so he made a decision to take a step towards being closer to her.

Tani was securing the last strap on her armor when Sesshoumaru found her in her chambers. Her lady in waiting tightened the leather tethers on the back of the light chain mail and began braiding Tani's long hair. Tani knew he was there, but she didn't say anything. He could smell the sorrow and anxiety coming off of her in waves, but he didn't move to comfort her or tell her that it would be ok. This was her duty as a Princess and General. When the lady in waiting finished with Tani's hair and had coiled it at the based of the Princess' neck, she respectfully bowed in front of Tani, offering her Zantetsuken. When Tani had tied the katana to her belt, she remained facing away from Sesshoumaru. She heard the sound of metal as he approached her, and she knew that he too was clad in his armor.

"Eteria. Please leave us." She said softly to her maid. The little maid bowed and quickly left the room, a small breeze following her flowing kimono. When Sesshoumaru looked back up at Tani, she was still facing away, adjusting her sashes that held her weapons to her waist. He could sense that she was avoiding his gaze, although, his logical mind could not understand why. She had nothing to hide from him. She was doing what she born for, and she fulfilled her duties well. It was when he smelled salt and tears that he realized why she would not face him. He did not scent fear on her, but her sadness permeated the air.

"Please, do not deter me from my duty." She whispered. When he moved to stand directly behind her, she sighed and let her shoulders droop, and she dropped her chin. She was not afraid of the battle, and she was not upset because she was called to duty. In her heart, she cried because of the fact that she was sending her men to die at the sword. Even though it was a good cause, they were still mostly from her clan, and even if they weren't from her clan, they were still her soldiers in time of war. She loved them, and they loved her. The powerful ideals that she stood for were what she fought so desperately to protect, but now before the battle, she wept for the lives that were not yet lost.

Sesshoumaru's hand rested itself on her shoulder, and she straightened her back. "Forgive my weakness, My Lord. I am not human, therefore, I have no reason to express my dismay at my men's fate." When she said this, Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what to say to her, so he remained silent, looking over her head at the mirror in front of her, watching her avert her eyes from him in shame of her show of sorrow. When she finally raised her violet eyes and looked into the mirror and saw him standing behind her, the story in his stoic face was not one that she'd been expecting to encounter. His eyes still were cold, and she saw nothing in his face of emotion except one lone tear that spilled from his right eye and made a track down his cheek and ended on the soft fabric of his hoari.

There was no weakness in his voice when he spoke, and there was no show that the tear had mean anything to him when he tightened his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. "You will lead your men well, Tani-sama, Lady of the Halls of the Yamamori. But I will be in front of you. You will hear my demands and heed them well. I know this Naraku, and I will stop at nothing to remove his existence from this life." His declaration and demand made her violet eyes shine in amazement. He would never admit it, but in this battle, he had something to protect.

Sesshoumaru cursed Inutaisho's voice in his mind. _Do you have something to protect?_ The voice kept asking him the same question over and over again, and no matter what reasons he gave for refusing to protect anything, Tani, Rin, and Jaken would plague his thoughts. Then, Inu Yasha would plague his mind. Nothing had preceded the thought, but when the idea of protecting Inu Yasha entered his mind, he savagely pushed it out. He would never protect a half breed. Especially the son of the woman who had ultimately lured his father to his untimely death. It seemed, though, that Inutaisho did indeed have something great to protect, and he had fought and died for that. Then Sesshoumaru gave thought to the demon princess who stood in front of him. Given the chance, would he give his life to save hers? He pushed those thoughts out of his mind as well and dropped a light, gentle kiss on her neck. "We, together, will lead your men into battle. When we do, we will crush Naraku, and it will end the wars."

Tani nodded softly, and for the first time, Sesshoumaru looked upon her beauty with no explanations to himself as to why he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Her armor suited her slender, willowy frame, and the deep purple of her hoari, the mark of royalty, complimented her eyes perfectly. She was a beautiful warrior, and if Naraku absorbed her powers, Sesshoumaru knew that they would never beat him with elemental powers such as the Yamamori possessed. She sighed and checked herself one last time. She wore no helmet to protect herself so that she could turn her head easily to attack.

When she turned to Sesshoumaru, the sorrow that filled her person was gone, replaced by a staunch desire to fulfill her duty. "It's time." She said simply. He nodded to her and the two warriors went to meet the rest of the party that would lead the armies into war.

* * *

Kagome was watching Inu Yasha finish eating, and the hanyou looked at her defiantly. "What?" He snapped. Kagome had been watching him with wide brown eyes, taking in everything about him. She loved the smirk that lit his features on occasion, and even sometimes, she appreciated the fire of anger that burned behind his amber eyes. She shook her head.

"Nothing." She answered with a half smile. Inu Yasha went back to finishing his meal, and then he stood. Kagome followed him out of the dining hall, and when they reached the main throne room, there were hundreds of soldiers lined up and waiting orders from their leader. Their armor was polished and shining, and each soldier had their own specific weapon. Some wielded katanas, others wielded bo staffs, and still other wielded maces and daggers.

Inu Yasha turned to Kagome and pushed her back. "Go back to your room and stay there till we get back from the fight." He growled. Kagome looked at him in anger, and when she opened her mouth to rant, Inu Yasha quickly laid a kiss on her lips. "Shut up and do what I tell you to for once in your life." Kagome conceded and nodded to him. As she walked away, Inu Yasha watched her with a growing fear that this would be the last time he saw her. A presence and voice behind him made him turn.

"She's pathetic." Kikyou sneered. Inu Yasha looked at Kikyou with a disgusted reguard. He once loved this woman, and he probably always would in some perverted way, but it was all just a lie with Kikyou. Kagome would never betray him like Kikyou had, and in his heart, his trust lay with the tiny school girl who waited for him to come back home.

"Shut up." Inu Yasha snapped. "You're here for one reason only. When we get the jewel, you can float off to Kami or where ever you think is nice. Just don't hang around me."Kikyou's eyes widened as Inu Yasha stalked away from her, wading through the large group of gathering soldiers. She had finally lost him to her reincarnate. What a shame.

* * *

Kouga was healed, but he was not as strong as he used to be. It annoyed him to no end, but his current staus would have to do. Tani and Sesshoumaru had gathered his pack and given them weapons and armor, and in a way, he was grateful that the Yamamori had taken the liberty to help his men at their darkest hour. When Kouga entered the throne room where the soldiers were gathering, his men threw up howls of happiness and made such a noise that everyone turned to see him being welcomed by his family.

It was when Tani and Sesshoumaru entered side by side that the entire chamber grew silent. The men watched Tani with anticipation and excitement. Tani stood on the steps that led to the thrones so she could see over her men. She drew Zantetsuken and held it high. As she did, the blade began to glow a bright blue, and the men were completely silent. When Tani spoke, Sesshoumaru felt pride in his future wife. Her strong voice carried over the men like a flame.

"Today, we fight. We are not fighting for power or land. We are fighting for our lives. Our families. Our inheritance." She looked over her army and a gentle expression of affection settled on her features. "We've been through many battles together, Yamamori soldiers. Today, we are not the only clan present." She pointed to the wolves and the kitsune. "It doesn't matter our clans today. Today, we _fight as brothers and sisters!"_ When she screamed the last phrase and raised her katana, the men threw up such a cheer and ruckus that her heart was lifted. If she was going to die this day at the hand Naraku's army of undead, she would be honored to die at the feet of her loyal men who died protecting something.

* * *

**Next Up: Chapter 11: Lord Sesshoumaru's Western Armies**

**A/N: Hope you guys are liking it! The more reviews the better!**

**Disruptive One: I'm making it a point to go see it, now. I love FF anything, and it sounds like they did a great job. Yes, we had to bring Kouga in. I'm sorry.(sigh) I guess it will be ok, though. I have plans for my wolf Lord and his men. I think you'll like it. Besides, Kouga is kinda a good guy… I'm glad Inu Yasha saved him. **

**LOTRRocks: I like lemons as much as the next person, but let's just face it. As sexually stimulating as Sesshoumaru is, he is cold, harsh, and unkind. I'm not quite sure that I want to write a lemon between Sesshoumaru and Tani. Inu Yasha and Kagome are almost innocent with their love for each other, and I think I'll probably keep it that way. As far as Sango and Miroku go, I'll see what I can do with that. Maybe something. Remember, though, that the longer you wait, the better it gets. And trust me, if I write a love scene, I stretch it. Anyway, have fun with what you've got!**


	11. Lord Sesshoumaru's Western Armies

**A/N: I've added in my last characters in this chapter. Next Chapter starts battle scenes. Bear with me. Sorry I haven't published but two chapters in the last three days. I'm still working on that novel with my friend.

* * *

**

The wind was moving across the mountains with such a howl that the soldiers were beginning to reek of fear. Sesshoumaru's sensitive nose picked up the stench as the army stopped when Tani held up Zantetsuken. He watched as she closed her eyes and listened to the mountains speak to her, and it struck him how beautiful she was. Several wisps of her hair had escaped the tight coil at the base of her neck and caressed her face in the wind.

When she opened her eyes and looked down on Sesshoumaru from her mount, she spoke softly. "The Ryujinn are coming to help us. They've heard my prayer." She looked back up to the tall peaks and settled herself in her saddle. "Sesshoumaru-sama. Please stop the men here and wait for your armies. I am going to meet the Ryujinn and welcome them to the battle."

She edged her horse on without looking back at Sesshoumaru, and he issued the ordered to one of her lieutenants to have the men rest while they awaited his armies. The Ryujinn were the dragon youkai, the most powerful of demons. Beautiful and deadly, most youkai avoided their presence because they almost always demanded something high in price in return for their assistance. Sesshoumaru found himself wondering what Tani had offered the Ryujinn for their assistance. There were usually only a few things that the dragon demons would accept. The Ryujinn always maintained the typical dragon obsession with riches and gold, but since the Yamamori had an abundance of that, he suspected that she had promised them something even rarer than riches from the depths of the earth.

When the clatter of armor touched Sesshoumaru's ears, he sniffed the air and he felt a warm familiarity wash over him at the scent of the inu youkai army that joined him. Inu Yasha came to stand beside his brother and looked onto the horizon in the valley as the shine and sparkle of armor came closer. He'd never seen so many of his inu kind, and it was an amazement to him. Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother with a slight contempt and stepped forward, watching his army come closer to him. Miroku and Sango came to stand behind Inu Yasha, and Miroku laid a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

Sesshoumaru began the decent into the valley by himself to meet his general, and Inu Yasha stared at the vastness of his brother's military. "I didn't know…" He whispered. All this time when Sesshoumaru had traveled on his own, he had ruled over a vast army, and he'd never sent them to hurt Inu Yasha. When Sesshoumaru met his general, they walked back to where the Yamamori army was located, deep in conversation about battle plans and locations. The army of the Western Lands numbered about two thousand plus a few officers and healers. Sesshoumaru nodded at his general, pleased with his performance.

It was at that point when Sesshoumaru looked up, he saw Tani riding with five youkai walking by her side. Each man wore a different colored hoari, and each youkai's skin was a different color. The most striking of the five was the Ryujinn dressed in red with dark brown skin and black hair that reached his ankles. In his eyes, one could see flames brightly burning. He was the leader of the Ryujinn. He walked beside Tani's mount with a great dignity. When they reached the small party of warriors at the head of the armies, Tani dismounted and bowed deeply to Inu Yasha's party, Sesshoumaru, and the general from the Western Lands.

"May I present Lord Ryuuou, Ruler of the Ryujinn." She nodded towards the youkai dressed in red. The rest of the Ryujinn looked on silently as the king passed by Sesshoumaru and the rest of the party and came to stand in front of Inu Yasha. He touched the cloth of the fire rat that Inu Yasha wore, and then he looked at the hanyou with a grieved look. "This was a gift to Inutaisho-sama. Lord of the Dogs. If you wear it, then that means he is dead. Are you a hanyou, young pup?" He looked at Inu Yasha with such intensity that Inu Yasha growled at him. Everyone tensed, worrying what the Dragon King would do, but he just let out a hearty laugh. "Indeed you are. There is no mistaking the bravery of a hanyou. Be well, son of Inutaisho."

Ryuuou looked at each of the party members in turn and then paused at Miroku. He held out his hand and gestured for Miroku to give him his cursed hand. Miroku did so with suspicion. When the Ryujinn lord touched his beads, he tried to jerk away, but Ryuuou shook his head and held Miroku's hand firmly in place. The beads began to glow a soft red with his touch, and he let Miroku have his hand back. "It will make you stronger." He said softly. He had known Miroku's fears and fixed them.

He finally paused at Sesshoumaru and tilted his head slightly. The four other Ryujinn came to stand behind their master as he scrutinized the Prince of Dogs. When he looked like he had something say, he motioned for Sesshoumaru to follow him. Sesshoumaru didn't usually take kindly to being told who to follow, but the dragon lord intrigued him, so he did as he was bid. They stood on a high cliff that overlooked the valley and the lord pointed out to his army. "Inutaisho's legacy is not here." He said. "Do you have something to protect, Lord Sesshoumaru, Prince of Dogs, Lord of the Western Lands?"

When Ryuuou asked him that question, a deep canine growl escaped Sesshoumaru's throat. He was so tired of hearing that question, and it made him even angrier that this strange Dragon King had asked him his father's precious question. Sesshoumaru glared at him. "This Sesshoumaru protects _nothing._" Ryuuou snorted and actually laughed at Sesshoumaru. If the lord had not been a dragon, Sesshoumaru would have ended his life. "These are the armies of the Western Lands. They fight because I tell them to."

"No." Answered Ryuuou promptly. "They fight to protect you."

When the dragon lord walked away, Sesshoumaru was left looking out over his army. Her smelled Tani ride up next to where he was standing. When he glanced up at her, she smiled at him. "This is a grand army. Surely Naraku won't be able to stand against you."

Sesshoumaru murmured over his shoulder and he walked down into the valley to his men to mobilize them. "_Us_. Naraku won't be able to stand against _us_."

* * *

**A/N: More reviews, please!**


	12. Earth, Wind, and Blood

**A/N: This chapter contains a battle scene with extreme descriptions of blood and battle. If you do not like violence, skip it. You have been warned.

* * *

**

There was blood everywhere. The field was slick with it. The smell was making Tani sick to her stomach, but as a general, she ignored the stench and kept fighting. An undead youkai came after her and ran his katana through her mount's chest, causing her to be thrown to the bloody field. When she stood, Zantetsuken was glowing with her anger. Her beautiful hair had come undone from the tight coil at the base of her head, and it hung in wet, bloodied strands around her armored shoulders. When the zombie came back for another pass, Tani swiftly ran the sword through the legs of the soldier's horse, effectively cutting the animal out from under him. She raised her katana and decapitated him, moving to the next soldier.

When Tani realized she could not defeat all these soldiers without a mount, she frantically looked around her for a horse, but she could find none that were uninjured. As she began to frantically fight off another hoard of zombies, she backed into someone and when she turned, she was facing a blood soaked Sesshoumaru with a whip wrapped around his body Toukijin in his hand. He pressed his back to her back and they began fighting together, stroke for stroke. When a zombie rushed at her, she decapitated it with a smooth upper slice with Zantetsuken and brought the mighty katana down to cut another zombie in half.

Sesshoumaru watched as Inu Yasha hacked his way through the undead, getting to where he and Tani were fighting. Inu Yasha watched as a sacred arrow flew over him, knocking hundreds of undead back in its wake. Kikyou stood at the top of an empty hill, drawing another arrow. When she let this one loose, she cleared a path for Inu Yasha to get to Sesshoumaru and Tani. When he reached them, without waiting, he began to help them cut back the invaders into the paths that led to the depths of Fuji. A great cry was heard as Miroku beat back some more invaders to help them form the line. The handsome monk began dissipating the undead with sutras and his staff in a beautiful show of handwork and power. When Sango released her weapon next to him, Tani bellowed out to the soldiers behind them. "_Reform the line_!"

It was now, when the bloodlust in Sesshoumaru's senses was so great the his eyes glowed red. When Tani sensed the change, she quickly grabbed the whip and Toukijin from his hand as he slowly slipped into a huge form that towered over the field and the battle. She threw the weapons to a soldier with a short bark to make sure they were not lost and then grabbed a handful of fur and hoisted herself onto her betrothed's back. Even with one paw missing, the huge dog was swiping the undead out of the way and making short work of them with his jaws. Tani swiped the offenders off of him in smooth motions, and she stood on his back right as a blast sailed past her into the hoard from a dragon flying high above the fight. They were winning.

She slid off Sesshoumaru's shoulders and down in front of him, helping him push back the undead. Another sacred arrow helped clear their path, and Tani pushed forward. When she looked up to see the massive white dog behind her, fear momentarily grabbed her because of his sheer size and then she pushed it out of her mind. Sesshoumaru would never hurt her as long as he lived. He snarled and broke a mouthful of undead in two right next to her tiny body, and when he lifted his great head, his nose grazed her side, reminding her that he was still Sesshoumaru. She was still cutting through a great amount of undead when a gust of wind threw her to the bloodied ground. When she stood, she raised Zantetsuken. When she had cut through as many as she could, she looked up to see Kagura standing onto of a small hill, a smirk on her evil face. When she flipped her fan open, everything slowed down for Tani. This would be a battle of the elements.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Screamed Kagura, sending the wind attack towards the front line. In a beautiful gesture, Tani reached for the ground, and when she pulled her hand back, the earth peeled back and went straight to the sky like a wall, effectively blocking Kagura's attack. The wind sorceress' eyes widened. So this was the power of the Yamamori. When the ground went back to normal, allowing Kagura to see the front line, Sesshoumaru was in his normal form, the whip and Toukijin in his hand once more. However, Kagura suddenly realized that Tani had sheathed Zantetsuken, and the general's claws dripped with the blood of the undead. The party beat back the intruders from Tani's position, effectively making a circle around the Yamamori youkai.

Tani suddenly rushed at Kagura, one hand dragging the earth as she picked up speed. Her body began to change color as the earth began to swirl around her, sinking into her skin. When her form began to change and get larger, Kagura began to get nervous. The Yamamori were demonic golems, and even though there were no records of their transformations, Naraku had made a point to know as much as he could about the enemy closest to his doorstep.

She sent another attack to Tani, but it just bounced off of her body. It was then that Kagura realized that Tani's body was bigger and was made completely of metal. The golem was tall and slender much like Tani in her normal state, but instead, the golem's legs were thicker and her fists were obviously made for hand to hand combat. Sesshoumaru looked up at the mountain guardian with respect. Tani deflected another wind attack, but the sorceress was smart. She screamed for her attack again, and this time, the wind caused deep ruts in Tani's iron skin.

Blood poured from the golem's wounds, but she didn't seem to feel the pain. She kept beating her way up the hill, and when she reached Kagura, the wind attacks were no longer affecting her. The iron golem grabbed Kagura by the waist and snatched her up off the ground and squeezed. Tani's voice, changed but somehow the same, floated across the battlefield. "You are Naraku's heir. You end here." With a deafening crunch, Tani squeezed her iron hand, and killed Kagura the Wind Sorceress.

Sesshoumaru watched as Tani began swiping, killing hundreds of undead in the wake of her iron fists and arms, clearing the way of the path that led into the depths of Mount Fuji. When the path was cleared, she motioned for them to follow her. She began to shrink back to her normal size. Her wounds were great, but she was unnoticing. The more Sesshoumaru smelled her blood, the more protective and enraged he became. He felt a warning hand on his shoulder. Inu Yasha wasn't looking at him, but instead at Tani, who was bleeding out of multiple cuts.

She unsheathed Zantetsuken and motioned for Miroku to go first. "Light the halls, Monk." He threw sutras into the tunnel, making light fill the tunnel, revealing no undead. The hardest part of the battle was soon to come. Kikyou came into the party on the back of Ryuuou in his dragon form. All five of the Ryujinn landed with the party, and Inu Yasha sheathed Tessaiga as the party of officers left their soldiers on the field and headed deep into the caverns underneath the Great Mountain of Immortality.

* * *

**A/N: I love writing battle scenes. Just think, the battle with Naraku will be better! Also, I was talking on my instant messenger to someone who wanted me to heal Sesshoumaru's arm. I'm not going to do it. I think the fact that Sesshoumaru has only one hand and STILL fights better than his brother is pretty amazing. Here's to Fluffy!**

**Minako Miharu: Thank you so much for your kind words. I just love it when a relationship develops between two characters gradually. Please keep reading. It's an honor that you like my writing.**

**Disruptive One: Finally, I watched Advent Children. Wow. I mean WOW. The animation is so real. I felt like I wanted to run my hands through Cloud's hair and touch the metal of his sword. It was amazing. The fight sequences were just extraordinary. I'm so impressed. Anyways, thanks for another review again. (snuggles)**

**LOTRRocks: Thanks so much! I hope you enjoyed the battle in this chapter. More love, romance, and battle to come!**

**Next Up: Chapter 13: The Depths of Immortality**


	13. Into The Depths of Immortality

**A/N: More romance for Sesshoumaru and Lady Tani. Don't worry. Battle will be back next Chapter.**

* * *

Tani was growing tired. Her blood was pouring from her wounds like red waterfalls down her arms and chest, covering her armor and her hoari in deep red. The wind sorceress' last attack was potent, and it even cut through the iron skin of the Yamamori golem. The pain was unfathomable, but Tani tried her best to ignore it as they went deeper into the mountain, even as her breathing grew labored and harsh. As Tani held up Zantetsuken, helping light the tunnels than ran underneath the great mountain, she felt herself stumble every so often. She knew that it was only a matter of time before she bled to death, but she was so far now that it didn't matter.

The party was beginning to notice her fatigue, and Sesshoumaru stoically followed behind her, steadying her every once in a while when she began to stumble. Inu Yasha could smell her blood mixed with her fatigue and heat as probably every youkai could, and he motioned to Miroku to go ahead and take care of her since Sesshoumaru was trying to respect her strength and let her carry on. Miroku finally caught up with her, and he pulled on her arm gently to stop her. "We have to rest. I need to bandage your wounds, Lady Tani. Your bleeding has not stopped."

Tani tried to shove past him, but a gentle clawed hand on her shoulder prevented her from getting past the monk. She looked up to see gentle golden eyes. Sesshoumaru nodded to her and gently pulled her back. "We should rest." He said softly. She conceded to Sesshoumaru easily, and the odd group of warriors sat to relax in the cave. Miroku and Sesshoumaru escorted Tani to a secluded waterfall in one of the offshoot caverns and bade her to remove her clothing so they could tend to her wounds. Miroku was unaware of her heat, but the scent wrapped itself around Sesshoumaru's instincts like a vice.

She slowly unhooked her armor, and Miroku proceeded to untie the back of her chain mail, making a growl of possessiveness escape Sesshoumaru's throat. He didn't mean to exhibit any emotion, but her scent was clouding his logic, only leaving the primal side aware of his surroundings. Miroku stepped back from her and motioned to Sesshoumaru to help her finish undressing, and the monk turned his back. As Sesshoumaru gently loosened her armor and began sliding the pieces off of her, she grunted in pain as dried blood was pried away from her still bleeding wounds with the pieces of metal. She gasped in relief when the last piece was lifted from her mangled body and took a deep breath. When Sesshoumaru stoically began peeling her blood soaked hoari and jerkin from her body, she shivered in pain. He completely stripped her naked, and she could smell his response to her heat. She turned and laid a hand on his cheek, watching his eyes fade from gold to red back to gold again.

"Go. Miroku can be trusted." She whispered. He refused to budge, however, and he lifted her lightly into his arm and gently placed her underneath the waterfall, allowing the water to wash the blood off of her cuts and gashes. When she felt the blood washing off her skin, she felt better already, but she was still extremely weak and tired. The blood ran down off of her like a red stream, and her hair slowly went back to the sleek gray that matched the sides of the mountains. When she was done bathing, Miroku had pulled some bandages out and had pulled off his outer robe to wrap around her lower body so he could start with her arms and chest. Sesshoumaru didn't smell the slightest arousal on Miroku, and wondered how it was possible that a human male could look upon such beauty with no recourse.

Miroku had guessed by Sesshoumaru's actions that she was in heat, but he kept his thoughts to himself as he pulled out a spool of thread and a needle from his sachet that he carried at his waist. The worst gash on Tani's body ran from the top of her right breast all the way diagonally to her left shoulder, and it was still bleeding profusely, making it difficult for him to see the wound. He handed a small dagger to Sesshoumaru and told him to heat it at the fire where the others were to make the blade glow red. Sesshoumaru disappeared and reappeared in a few minutes with the dagger and handed it to Miroku. The monk looked apologetically into Tani's eyes as he lifted the dagger to her wound and began to burn the flesh. The stench reached Sesshoumaru's nose along with her scent of fear and pain, but she didn't utter a sound except for a small grunt.

When Miroku began to sew the wound shut, Sesshoumaru bandaged the wounds on her arms and legs with gentle care. When they were done, she was still wrapped in the monk's outer robe, and she seemed to be falling asleep even as Miroku braided her hair and brought her a bowl of rice to give her sustenance. When she was done eating, her eyes drifted shut, and she leaned against Sesshoumaru's armored chest without realizing she was doing so. Miroku's eyes widened as Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around the sleeping Yamamori and lifted her into his arm and against his chest. He found a corner in the small cavern to sit and rest while he held Tani, and Miroku didn't ask any questions.

Sesshoumaru's face and expressions were exactly the same as they always were. Cold, stoic, and emotionless. It confused Miroku greatly, but again, he remained silent. As he gathered the things into a bag, he watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes were frozen on the sleeping youkai's face. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to be aware that Miroku was watching him, and Sesshoumaru whispered something soft against Tani's forehead before he laid a kiss where his voice had touched. Such gentleness for Sesshoumaru was unprecedented. Miroku quickly gathered his things and left.

* * *

"He what?" Inu Yasha's golden eyes grew large as Miroku spoke to him. "He kissed her?" Miroku slapped a hand over the hanyou's mouth and snorted at him. Inu Yasha couldn't imagine his older brother being gentle to anyone, and it was still a shock to his system to have Miroku tell him that he'd kissed the beautiful princess, much less held her and wrapped his tail around her.

"Does it have something to do with her heat?" hissed Miroku.

"Maybe. But my brother's not exactly the type to woo a female into mating." Answered Inu Yasha dryly.

Sango perked up and interjected into the conversation. "Maybe he just finally found someone to make him happy." Inu Yasha and Miroku hadn't thought of that.

* * *

When Lady Tani woke up in the arms of Sesshoumaru, she looked up into his face to find him dozing off and relaxing in the sounds of the waterfall. She reached up and touched his face, and when he looked down at her with hazy golden eyes, she smiled. He held her for a minute more before he helped her to her feet. She noticed that her hoari and armor had been washed and mended and were spread on a warm rock next to the hot water pool that the water fell into. She padded to that place, and noticed that Zantetsuken was unsheathed and lodged into the cave wall, allowing its light to illuminate the small cavern. With no shame for her nakedness, she gently shed the monk's outer robe In front of Sesshoumaru and began to put on her clothes. Sesshoumaru stood behind her, gently helping her with her robes until only her armor remained to be put on. He turned her to face him.

"You are not strong enough to lead this battle any longer, Tani-sama. You will stay behind this Sesshoumaru." His demand was met with fiery violet eyes. She was indignant of his orders, and she opened her mouth to say so. Sesshoumaru watched patiently as a few emotions flitted over her beautiful face before she submitted to his demand. She bowed her head to him and he lifted her chain mail and slid it on over her arms and settled it on her body gently. "This Sesshoumaru is honored by your presence in battle."

It didn't seem like much of a compliment, but Tani regarded it with a swelling emotion in her chest. As he tied her armor and helped her into the remaining pieces, she began to consider what he'd said to her. Sesshoumaru liked her company in battle, and that was all she needed to help her feel that her wounds and suffering and fatigue was all worth while.

When he was done helping her into her armor and clothes, he pulled a sash from his waist and tied up her left arm so that she would not pull the stitches out that Miroku had so carefully sewn in. She looked at the sash and fingered it, the scent of Sesshoumaru's body calming her senses and reminding her that he was near. She looked up at him and smiled her thanks. She was met by his usually stoic face, and then he pulled Zantetsuken from the wall and they proceeded to where the other soldiers lay quietly awake, waiting for their leader to heal slightly and join the battle once again.

Tani smiled at Kitaru, her loyal lieutenant. He smiled back at her and stood. "Kitaru. Please ready everyone and have them gather their things. It is time to go into the depths of Immortality."

* * *

**Next Up: Chapter 14: Kanna's Curse and Naraku's Fury**

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I'm trying to get these two together as much as possible, but hang in there. Miroku and Sango will have their day too. Inu Yasha and Kagome are separated for the time being because he has some issues to settle with a certain priestess formed from clay.**

**Teen Anime Lover: Tani saved Kagome, not to mention the fact that they are both women, and later on in the story it alludes to the fact that the gang is momentarily guests in the Halls of the Yamamori.**

**Disruptive One: Tsk tsk, my favorite reviewer. A lady author never tells her secrets in public. (wiggles her eyebrows) Although, I DO have messengers galore on my computer and would love an intelligent conversation if you ever feel up to asking me questions in private. (Look on my profile for the names.) Yes, Advent Children was amazing. My favorite battle sequence was when they were on the racers in the tunnel and Cloud cut through that bike. It was awesome. Hey…who was that with Aerith? I'm so confused on that. I know Squall is dead, but he didn't dress like him. Was that Zack, Cloud's friend? Anyway, questions questions questions.**


	14. Kanna's Curse and Naraku's Fury

**A/N: Blood and gore. If you can't take it, skip this chapter. This is a long one, folks. Lots of information to digest. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Inu Yasha's youkai blood was boiling in lust. He couldn't help it. Tani's heat had become so potent from her pain and fatigue that it was affecting all the men. Inu Yasha, however, shoved his raw instinct down, reminding his inu that Kagome was waiting for him in the Halls of the Yamamori, and she would welcome him with open arms. Tani was walking behind Sesshoumaru now, her usual pristine posture slumped and tired. Kitaru was right behind her, his handsome face a mask of emotional calm even as his General's heat threatened his sanity. Inu Yasha finally couldn't take it anymore and shoved past Kitaru and stopped Tani.

"You have to go back, Tani. The men can't stand the way you smell. It's distracting them!" Tani's eyes narrowed at Inu Yasha in lack of her honorary name. It annoyed her that the ungrateful hanyou was so blunt, but she could expect no less from a son of Inutaiso. Everyone paused, even Lord Sesshoumaru, to see her reaction to Inu Yasha's disrespectful demand. It was accepted among the men that she lead them even when she was in heat, and they valiantly made an effort to prevent her scent from hazing their minds and distracting them from their duty as her soldiers.

Kitaru was the first to react. The handsome lieutenant pushed Inu Yasha back from her and snarled at him. The soldier was not a Yamamori, that much was certain, but only when a deep warning growl like a tiger's come out of his throat did Inu Yasha realize that he was a muoko youkai. Kitaru's eyes narrowed at Inu Yasha as a deep voice came out of his mouth, the tiger's voice speaking. "You will not speak to Lady Tani like an insolent brat. She leads because she is better than all of us combined. Keep your mouth silent, young hanyou." His eyes began to glow slightly red, but when Tani touched his shoulder, the soldier immediately calmed.

"Kitaru. He speaks the truth. I only hinder this battle. However, if the caverns have been sealed, there is no other Yamamori here that has my power to move the earth from your path. When the battle begins, I will stand with Kikyou at the rear until I am needed again." Kitaru immediately went to a single knee and bowed before his lady. Everyone was taken aback by his sudden show of humility and affection, but Sesshoumaru understood it. The youkai's whole purpose for being was to protect Lady Tani and serve her as her retainer and lieutenant. Without that honor, he had no purpose for fighting.

"Lady Tani, forgive my insolence." He said simply. She smiled down at him and pulled him to his feet. She looked on him as she looked upon a brother or a even a protector. They'd grown up in the palace together, played together, and grown into adulthood together. She touched his cheek and back away from the men a little, stopping when she felt Sesshoumaru's hand raise possessively to her lower back. She looked at all the men and gently sighed. These were her loyal subjects, friends, and allies. Even the Ryujinn were loyal to her causes, and that spoke worlds about her ability as a leader.

"We will continue." Said Sesshoumaru decisively. "We haven't time to discuss the finer points of Lady Tani's situation, and nor should we discuss it. It is her business and hers alone. Respect her as your general, but I lead you now." At that declaration, Inu Yasha growled and stepped forward to his brother. Sesshoumaru could almost feel himself want to roll his eyes, but Inu Yasha was livid at his brother's sheer arrogance of taking away Tani's right to rule over her army, not to mention the fact that he found it distasteful and annoying that he would be under his brother's command.

"I'm not following you, you arrogant bastard! You just want the jewel for yourself!" Inu Yasha accused. He laid his hand on the hilt of the Tessaiga, and before he could draw it, he found himself held up by a feminine clawed hand to his throat. He snarled and struggled to get away as Tani held him several inches above the ground, her violet eyes raging. Her fangs were bared at him, and even in the battle, he had not seen her so angry. He had insulted Sesshoumaru, and he remembered Miroku's revelation about the two youkai.

"You will do as I say, hanyou Inu Yasha, son of Inutaisho. This is my realm, so do not forget your place." She threw Inu Yasha to the ground, and he lunged at her, his anger getting the best of him. When she stepped out of his way, he found his throat at the point of Toukijin. His brother didn't make a sound nor a word, but when Sesshoumaru pressed the tip of the blade against Inu Yasha's throat, Kikyou interceded.

"This is enough. Inu Yasha. I will follow them. At least follow me so that we can destroy Naraku at last and let the Shikon no Tama be whole and at peace again." She pulled Inu Yasha away from Sesshoumaru's blade. Sesshoumaru's eyes did not reveal his feelings, and he remained unreadable as Tani gently handed him Zantetsuken to carry to light the passageways into the mountain. Kikyou glared at Tani. "You think your place is so much higher than the common youkai, Lady Tani?"

Tani met Kikyou's glare with a cold indifference. "Miko, you are sorely mistaken of my assessments of my subjects that reside in my domain. I am a leader. I was born to be so. People will respect my authority. Even you, undead Kikyou." Tani had severe issues with the woman, and everyone could feel the disgust and anger that she felt for the priestess. She had practically handed the jewel over to Naraku and put the mountains and their inhabitants in danger. The evil that Naraku exuded was affecting her people and her own powers, and she blamed Kikyou. When Inu Yasha had told her the story of how Naraku had received the jewel, she felt anger and resentment. Kikyou was supposed to protect the jewel, not give it away.

* * *

The path was littered with undead. Tani was standing next to Kikyou with Zantetsuken in one hand and the other hand bound to her chest by Sesshoumaru's sash. When, in the rare instance that one of the undead would filter through the ranks of fighting youkai, she would quickly dispatch it with a swipe of her katana and keep moving forward while Kikyou would pull arrows to knock back the undead. When the cavern passageways widened into a huge underground lake, everyone was amazed. Tani knew of this place, but when she looked on the other side of the lake and saw a great looming castle, she knew that Naraku had tainted the waters of the mountains with his evil. 

Blood was splattered on the walls of the caves, and the lake was growing red with the blood of undead and youkai alike. Tani fought along side Kikyou begrudgingly, but her personal anger at the miko's foolishness did not hinder her ability to dispatch enemies with a single slash of her hand. It would never fail that when she had just relaxed and started to allow her wounds to heal with her powers, another undead would find his way back to her position with Kikyou and find himself in pieces on the ground at Lady Tani's feet.

Sesshoumaru was whipping the dead in half, making them scream with every flick of his wrist. Blood was soaked into his hoari and his hakama, but it didn't seem to matter to him. His eyes were glowing red, and he was trying to rein in his youkai, but it wasn't working. Tani's scent had affected his instinct so much that he was out of control. When Tani realized it, it was too late. He was cutting through the undead to get to the lake like a crazed animal, and when he raised his whip to make a final slash at the zombies who blocked his way to the waters of the lake that surrounded the castle, Ryuuou flew down over him just as Sesshoumaru flicked the whip.

When a deafening scream came from Ryuuou, Tani left Kikyou's side and proceeded to hack her way through the small army that had ambushed them in the last cave. Her stitches tore, but she took no notice as the blood again began to pour down her chest and over her armor. She watched as Sesshoumaru plunged into the water while transforming, the great dog looming towards the castle. His bloodlust had overtaken him, and there was nothing anyone could do but Tani. When she reached Ryuuou, she found him bleeding on the ground with one wing severed and his chest and stomach slashed open, his insides pouring out onto the ground in a bloody mess.

She lifted the dragon's head into her lap and spoke to him. "Ryuuou. Tell me what your last wish is." The dragon looked up at her and closed his eyes. He laid his great head on her shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around the long neck of the creature, allowing him solace in her gentle touch. When the dragon spoke in his native tongue, she understood it and heeded his warning.

"He is the son of Inutaisho. He will fight until there is none left to kill, and it will not matter who he destroys. You must stop him, Tani, but taking his life will end the purity of the bloodline. You will…find…a way." And with that, he gave up his last breath. When Tani laid his head on the ground and looked up at the dog who stood howling in the middle of the lake at the castle, she made her decision. When one of the Ryujinn flew over her, she grabbed his claws and found herself dropped onto the withers of Sesshoumaru. She buried her fingers in his fur and held onto him as he noticed her presence.

When she felt him turn and close his jaws around her armor, she closed her eyes. Time seemed to stop with his actions, and she whispered to him. "Sesshoumaru. Will you kill the only woman who loves you?" The dog began to tighten his jaws around her, and she screamed his name. "Sesshoumaru!" A deafening crack resounded from Tani's slender body, and Sesshoumaru paused.

As if snapped from a dream, Sesshoumaru remembered the scent of her blood and her heat, and it penetrated his blood crazed mind. Shock wafted through his system, and he loosened his jaws around Tani. When she was safely on his back, he felt her pass out, her aura was fading quickly. On his left, a huge three tailed tiger was forcing its way into the waters, and when it saw Tani on Sesshoumaru's back, it didn't pause. The giant cat snatched Tani in his massive jaws and leaped from the lake and disappeared down a long corridor. Sesshoumaru thought to follow Kitaru, but he knew that he would take care of Tani as best as anyone could.

When Sesshoumaru turned back to the castle, a familiar dark headed hanyou was standing on the edge of the steps that led down to a small dock in the lake. The dog growled and neared his target. All of the sudden, a dragon carrying a dark clad figure dropped on the dock and snarled at the man on the steps. When the dragon lifted, it revealed Miroku, standing with his staff ready. Sesshoumaru bounded to Miroku's back and stood in the water, looming over the monk. Miroku noticed Sesshoumaru's presence and stepped towards the man. He snarled. "Naraku. You will lift this curse from me this day, and I will laugh over your body." Sesshoumaru dropped to his normal form next to Miroku and shook the excess water from his body. When he looked up at Naraku with his cool amber eyes, Naraku shivered. There was something else in the Lord's eyes. _He was protecting something._

Naraku stepped the side, and standing behind him was Kanna. Her beautiful face seemed passive, but the mirror she held told a story. In it, a beautiful youkai female was locked in an embace with a younger female, who looked strangely familiar but Sesshoumaru had never seen her before. Miroku stretched out his arm in front of Sesshoumaru, bading him not to look at the little girl's mirror, but the story it was unfolding had caught Sesshoumaru's attention. When the two female youkai looked at each other, he recognized Tani, and the other female had a strange violet blue mark on her cheeks, like her mother, but it was the color of a certain moon that Sesshoumaru knew all too well. This was his future. This is what he was protecting.

Naraku let out an infurating laugh and mocked Sesshoumaru. "Could it be that maybe I've found your weakness, Great Lord of the Dogs?" He sneered. "What is it that you protect? Your land? Your ningin child, or your retainer? Could it be, Mighty Lord Sesshoumaru, have you found a mate?" When he said that, Mirkou threw a sutra at Kanna, and her mirror shattered. The little girl stared down at the shards as her void began to fade into the air. When she looked up at Miroku before fading, a small smile played the girl's delicate face. _Arigato, Houshi-sama._ She whispered into his mind.

Naraku's crimson eyes narrowed at Miroku. The monk had destroyed the last creature that Naraku had created, and now, Naraku was alone. He smirked at the monk. "Come here to remove your petty curse, Houshi-sama? Your children will suffer with it. I will not be beaten!"

Miroku grabbed his sutra beads and Sesshoumaru drew Toukijin. Sesshoumaru growled at the demon. "We shall see, hanyou. We shall see."

_

* * *

_

**A/N: This was a lot of information to digest on this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Up Next: Chapter 15: The End and the Beginning**

**Disruptive One: Later on in the story, I'll explain further on her hatred of Kikyou. Remember, even though Kikyou is inherently good but makes bad choices, she's stepped on quite a few toes in her lifetime. Furthermore, most monks have some knowledge of caring for wounds, and considering all the training Miroku has obtained, I don't see why he wouldn't be able to do that job. I don't think Tani would have let Kikyou tend to her. **

**Miharu: I'm so glad you're enjoying it, sweetheart. Don't worry, I'll fit some more fluff in somewhere. And I'm glad I'm staying true to Sesshoumaru's disposition. If you watch the shows, he really very gentle while being cold and indifferent at the same time. I like to embellish on where his gentleness originates from. Obviously, he cares about Inu Yasha being as he's saved him several times. Just a thought.**

**Anime Fan: (blush) Aren't you a sweetie? (grin) Stay tuned. **


	15. The End and the Beginning

**A/N: Angst chapter. Also, more blood and guts. Please skip if you're not in the mood. My next chapter will be dedicated to Disruptive One.

* * *

**

Tani was unconscious when Kitaru reached the healers on the outside of the mountain. He opened his jaws gently and allowed one of the male healers to gently life her up and into his arms. When Kitaru shrank to his normal form, he found himself praying to whatever gods there were to save her life. When the healer began to look her over, he noticed punctures in her armor and he looked up at Kitaru. "Kitaru-sama. These are not tiger's teeth wounds. They are too broad" He looked at Kitaru silently for an explanation, and when Kitaru thought about giving the truth, he just shook his head. In the back of his mind, he did not understand why he was protecting Sesshoumaru, but one look at Tani, and he knew that he protected the Lord of the Western Lands because of her. She loved him, and even if she didn't know it yet, Kitaru could see it in her violet eyes every time she looked at Sesshoumaru.

When she had been divested of her armor and her clothes, Kitaru was ushered out of the tent and the healer began to check her wounds. He clicked his tongue when he realized that both of her legs were broken, and her previously bandaged wounds were opened again and bleeding. When Tani slowly opened her eyes and looked at the old man, he smiled softly and touched her forehead. "Lady Tani, sleep. I will tend to your wounds, and you will lead your armies once again." He said it with more confidence than he felt for Tani was pale and was dying at his hands because of her loss of blood and the combined force of the pain that rampaged through her body like a ferocious beast.

Tani closed her eyes again, and a name slipped from her lips before she lost consciousness. The healer paused when he heard the name, and then it occurred to him what the puncture wounds were from. They were dog teeth wounds. Sesshoumaru had bitten her, and he had snapped both of her legs in his jaws. The healer shook his head gently and began to go about setting her legs with deafening cracks and cleaning her skin. It was his fear that the greatest warrior of the Yamamori was going to die, and there was nothing that he could do to stop it. He wished he had a potion that would heal her all at once, but her wounds were too extensive and too deep. Lady Tani would die.

* * *

Sesshoumaru lunged at Naraku right as Sango and Inu Yasha found their way to the small dock. In a delicate dance, he wielded Toukijin and aimed it for Naraku's heart, but Naraku was not so easily defeated. Sesshoumaru's rage filled the space in the cave with a dark aura that everyone could feel. Inu Yasha watched as Naraku expertly pulled a katana and blocked Sesshoumaru's attack, sending him back a few steps. When Sesshoumaru landed in a crouched position, he looked up at Naraku and let loose a fierce some growl that had the party gulp in worry. Sesshoumaru was rarely prone to showing any type of anger in a battle, and when and if he did, the opponent was sure to be dead in a matter of seconds. Naraku let loose a bitter laugh and pointed at Sesshoumaru. "Look. The Lord of Dogs fights for a female. How pathetic."

Inu Yasha stepped forward next to his brother and unsheathed Tessaiga. Naraku took stance with his sword, and when Inu Yasha charged him, a dark light came from Naraku, sending Inu Yasha flying into the lake with a scream of pain. Inu Yasha surfaced and sheathed Tessaiga, swimming towards the dock. Then, Sango released her weapon and it came back to her, also throwing her into the lake next to Inu Yasha with an indignant yell. The two left standing were the monk and the demon lord. Sesshoumaru growled. Naraku began to laugh again, and as he did, his fangs lengthened, and his arms began to grow in length. When his transformation was complete, a great fanged spider stood in front of the group, and Sesshoumaru's mind shut out his emotions. It was only for the kill now, and nothing would deter him from destroying Naraku.

When a sacred arrow came careening through the air, no one seemed to notice until it hit its mark on Naraku's back, dislodging the nearly finished Shikon no Tama. A horrified scream came from the spider, and when it began to shrink in size, Kikyou lighted gently on the deck, another arrow against the string of her bow. Her soul collectors dashed to and fro on the battle field, collecting the souls of the passed, making Kikyou glow in strength. Naraku smirked at the priestess and rolled his eyes. "Pathetic."

Inu Yasha helped Sango from the water, and they stood with their allies against the human form of Naraku. When he pulled his katana, and rushed at Inu Yasha first, Inu Yasha did the last thing everyone expected. He dropped Tessaiga. Sesshoumaru smelled a pure blood inu youkai behind him, and when he turned, Inu Yasha's eyes were blood red, and a smirk crossed the transformed Inu Yasha's face. The transformation had made Naraku stop, and all the group stood back except for Sesshoumaru. Inu Yasha let loose a wicked laugh and snorted at Naraku. "Want to fight hand to hand, bastard?"

Naraku's eyes narrowed, but Sesshoumaru smelled his fear. Inu Yasha in his demon form was far more powerful than anything Naraku could have imagined, and now, he would pay dearly for his mistake. When Inu Yasha leaped into the air over Naraku, he brought his claws down, and Naraku tried to block him but found his arm to be neatly severed from his now weakening body. When the inu youkai landed behind him, he heard a rasping sound of claws on wood as Inu Yasha goaded him by sharpening his sharp nails. "What's the matter, Naraku? Missing something?" Inu Yasha leaped again, but he found himself thrown to the side by Naraku's body, and he jumped to his feet.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward, and his whip extended from his hand, wrapping around Naraku's waist. When Naraku realized that he was going to be cut in half, only a brief moment of fear flashed through his eyes before Sesshoumaru issued a smirk and flicked his wrist, neatly cutting Naraku in half. With his blood on the deck, Naraku's body began to piece itself back together, but that was when Miroku stood to attention and smiled grimly at Naraku. "Enjoy your curse, demon. Kaazana!" When he let the wind tunnel loose, Naraku's face became a portrait of fear. He tried to grasp everything within his reach to stop the sinking feeling, but it was no use. He found himself in a void, and when Miroku closed his fingers over his palm, he felt a weight lift off his shoulders, and he looked at his hand. "Naraku has been defeated."

When Kikyou picked up the jewel, she observed it carefully. "There are three pieces missing." Sesshoumaru remembered what Kouga had said about Naraku's desire for the three pieces of the jewel and the sword which Tani wielded so well. He didn't say anything, but when a feral growl resounded from behind Kikyou, Sesshoumaru knocked the priestess out of the way, drawing Tensaiga and facing his blood lusted brother. When Inu Yasha's eyes landed on Sesshoumaru, he felt his blood boil even hotter. He rushed in a blind attack at his brother, and Sesshoumaru swiftly impaled Inu Yasha on the Tensaiga. When Inu Yasha's demon felt the Tensaiga, he screamed, leaving a normal hanyou impaled on the sword. Sesshoumaru pulled Tensaiga from an unharmed Inu Yasha and he looked down at his half-brother. He regarded him for a second and then turned his back on him. Inu Yasha laid a hand over his chest, wondering why his brother had protected him.

* * *

Tani was drifting in and out of consciousness. When she opened her eyes and found deep violet eyes staring back at her, she smiled. "Father." Hintani ran his clawed fingers through his daughter's now clean hair and smiled grimly. Tani was dying, and there was nothing that he could do about it, and it was killing him. Tani was his only child, and he wished it to be so for he felt that he could never love another child as much as he loved his daughter. Her nobility and loyalty to her family had made her beloved in all the mountains, and her staunch belief in her family had given her powers and character that no other Yamamori possessed. He found it to be amazing that a creature forged from hell could be so pure of heart.

"My daughter, why did Sesshoumaru attack you?" Her eyes widened slightly and then he watched her emotions flit through her eyes like a story, and when she looked her father dead in the eyes, she answered.

"It was the blood, father. He is no different than Inutaisho or Inu Yasha. He is a dog. Please do not be angry with him." Inutaisho's reputation for his reaction to blood had preceded him in many a battle, sending generals back to their lords begging for swift death instead of being forced to face the great white dog. Hintani looked down at his daughter with love and respect. She would defend the inu taiyoukai until the day that she drew her last breath, and he realized that he would no longer be able to protect her as her father. He looked grimly into her face.

"They say he killed Ryuuou, Lord of the Ryujinn, in his craze. Is it true?"

Tani looked away from her father and closed her amethyst eyes. In her mind, she saw the flash of the whip and the blood that poured from the dragon's body as she granted him his one last wish. "Father, Ryuuou's last wish was for Sesshoumaru to live and control his bloodlust. I have to honor that." Hintani considered her statement for a second, and he decided on a course of action. He knew that eventually, Sesshoumaru would ask for Tani's hand. It was only natural in the course of things that had gone on in the last few weeks, but more than that, he knew that Tani would now, most likely, fear Sesshoumaru, and the date of their wedding would have to be postponed. Sesshoumaru hadn't asked for her hand yet, and he respected the taiyoukai's time to think over the possibility of marrying Tani.

Tani looked at her father with love in her eyes and she smiled sadly at him. "Father, I am not unaware of my condition. I know I am going to die." Hintani couldn't look his daughter in the eye when she spoke those dreaded words. "Father, I am dying happy. I know that Naraku is defeated. I can feel the evil lift from our land. I know that our family can live on through my mother and your blood. Papa…" she took his hand. "…I love you." When she whispered that she loved her father, her eyes slid shut and she fell into a blissful light that wrapped itself around her, welcoming her to her ancestor's table.

* * *

Sesshoumaru felt her die in his heart. The energy that had wrapped itself around his being and given him another reason to fight seemed to be fading away, and he couldn't explain the feeling of nothingness that consumed his heart. When they emerged from the mountain, he saw the troops on their knees before Hintani as he gave them the dreaded news. Some of the men were crying, but next to Hintani stood a stoic Kitaru, wielding Zantetsuken with a heavy heart. The tiger's eyes were deep and empty as if though someone had ripped out his soul and given it to Kikyou to devour. He truly loved his mistress, but because his lack of noble blood, he was content to remain her guardian and retainer.

Sesshoumaru felt a hopelessness creep into his stoic heart, but there was one last shred of hope left. He remembered Tensaiga, and he despised it because with it, his father had healed Iyzaoi, Inu Yasha's mother. If he could bring her back, maybe he could bring back Tani. As he neared Hintani, he put a clawed hand on the Lord's shoulder. "We have one last option." He reached down and unsheathed Tensaiga. "Our last option is this Sesshoumaru's father's legacy." When he entered the tent and made everyone leave, and Sesshoumaru looked down at Tani, he raised the sword over her beautiful body and impaled her heart. The sword did nothing at first, but when the first of Sesshoumaru's hidden tears splashed on the hilt, a gentle light exuded from the sword, caressing the now crying taiyoukai.

_Do you have something to protect?_ Sesshoumaru felt the power of the sword healing Tani's wounds, and at once, he felt his emotions come to surface. All of his anger and all of his pain and rage at his father and his brother. His loneliness threatened to take away his sanity, and he fell to his knees next to Tani, and let his tears flow over her body. His tears began to heal her wounds with the sword's power, and even though Sesshoumaru didn't utter a sound, his golden eyes said everything that needed to be said. "Father, forgive me." He whispered to the sword. "This Sesshoumaru protects much."

* * *

**Next Up: Chapter 16: Sesshoumaru's Power Over Death**

**Teen Anime Love: Thanks for the add to your group, hon! I'm honored. Keep writing!**

**Inu Yasha Lover: Thanks… I'm glad you think it's getting better!**

**Disruptive One: Why aren't you writing any fics? A person like you should be able to write tons! **


	16. Lord Sesshoumaru's Power Over Death

**A/N: It's FINALLY here! You can see what the characters look like at **** drew the pictures, but please don't laugh. I'm a crappy artist, but at least you'll get the gist of what they look like.****

* * *

**

**Dedicated to Disruptive One, my favorite.**

When Tani's violet eyes slid open, protesting the burning lamp above her, she felt a familiar warm fur wrapped around her body in a gentle embrace. She relaxed into it, and memories of the cave in the mountains graced her mind. Great golden eyes haunted her dreams with stoic beauty. She saw snow capped peaks of her home, and she remembered the sound of the winds rushing through the peaks like raging battle.

When the incidents of the battle filtered into her mind, she tried to struggle against the gentle hold that Sesshoumaru's tail had around her wounded body, but she found that her strength had not yet returned. She was frustrated at the sudden amount of fear that the scent of his fur instilled in her chest. Her long gray hair was splayed over her body and her pillow, and when she began to struggle, the heavy mass began to pull at her scalp, making her very uncomfortable and squeamish.

Immediately, the hold released on her, and she found herself looking into the great golden eyes that had captivated her dreams and haunted her coma. He was so angelically beautiful in a strange demonic way. His eyes were cold and barren, yet in their depths, she saw the fires of passion burning there. He hid his emotions and thoughts so well, and even though his ultimate conquest was for power, she understood that it had shifted from the conquest of power over a people to a search for what would make him more powerful as an individual.

She remembered a light in her dreams that had told her that her ancestors were not ready to receive her yet, and by her bed, she remembered a tall demon whose tears healed her wounds and whose sword had given her life. Sesshoumaru knew that in her mind, she was seeing things that he would never see till he passed into the realms of the dead, but when she gazed on him with fear, his heart sank. He wanted to comfort her, and he wanted to tell her that he'd never hurt her again. It was too late, though. The damage to her had been done, and no matter whether he healed her or not, ultimately, he was the one that killed her.

She scooted back across the bed and cried out for Kitaru. When she cried out for him, Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened and became emotionless. Tani was terrified of him, and he thought bitterly to himself that it was for good reason. He'd killed her with his own jaws, and she was reacting with her instinct. When Kitaru entered the tent, he pushed Sesshoumaru aside gently and gathered the now sobbing female into his arms. The tiger looked at the dog and let loose a warning growl to vacate the tent immediately. While Sesshoumaru wanted to comfort Tani, his pride would not allow it. Here, he had shed tears over this woman, and she fled him like he was Naraku himself. Perhaps he protected the wrong female.

When Sesshoumaru left the tent, his sensitive ears picked up Kitaru softly whispering to Tani, calming her with a deep purr and bidding her to go back to sleep. Sesshoumaru snorted at the insolence of the tiger youkai. It was obviously known by now that she was Sesshoumaru's intended, but Kitaru would not leave her side. He was her loyal retainer and body guard, and he would die defending her. When Kitaru had laid her head on her pillow and quietly exited the tent, Sesshoumaru watched warily as the demon approached him.

Kitaru didn't seem to be angry or even upset. He quietly sat down in front of a fire and invited Sesshoumaru to join him. "You know, Lord Sesshoumaru, when I was fighting the undead with Lord Kouga, he told me that true power comes not from jewels or weapons, but from the heart." Sesshoumaru grunted in response as he sat down. He was a bit surprised at Kitaru's willingness to converse with him, but he took it gratefully. This youkai could shed insight on Tani. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Kouga stayed behind to bury the dead because his life ended with his tribe. He no longer had anything to fight for." Kitaru looked up at Sesshoumaru with shining green cat eyes. "Lady Tani fought for you. You fought for her. There was no greed in your desires to destroy Naraku. That is why Tensaiga granted you the ability to bring her back from her ancestors' table."

"She fears me." Sesshoumaru said gravely. He stirred the fire with a twig and then also threw it into the fire. It bothered him to no end that Tani feared his touch and his presence. Although he didn't understand why it bothered him. He was proud of the fear that others exuded in his presence, and he just couldn't understand why he was so moved and displaced by her fear. She was just a female.

"It will pass." Kitaru said. He looked up at Sesshoumaru again, and it struck Sesshoumaru that maybe this cat was older than Tani slightly, and much wiser. "She feared me at once as well. It passed." The tiger paused. "I love her. You knew that already, though." He stated it as it was a matter of fact instead of a matter of the heart. The brave warrior carried his strength in his heart, but his emotions were what drove him to protect the beautiful Yamamori. Sesshoumaru did not find that it bothered him when Kitaru admitted his love. Instead, a light sadness and sympathy flashed in his mind and then he savagely dismissed it. Kitaru spoke again. "She will know you truly if you look her in her eyes and tell her what your intentions are." Kitaru spoke from experience.

Sesshoumaru's eyes closed to contemplate the words that the wise tiger had spoken, and when he opened them again, Kitaru had gone, but behind him, he left Zantetsuken at Lord Sesshoumaru's feet, stuck in the earth. When he pulled the sheath and sword from the ground, he looked back at Tani's tent and then back to the fire. This time, he would make her look him in the eyes. She would learn not to fear him this night. Sesshoumaru would not stand for his own mate to be terrified of him.

* * *

Tani was braiding her heavy mass of shining gray hair when Sesshoumaru entered the tent. Shelooked up at him wide eyed, and before she had a chance to move away from him, he was sitting beside her on the futon, blocking any hope she had for escape. She flipped the long braid over her shoulder, and she continued to look down at her feet, her fear permeating the air and offending Sesshoumaru's sense of smell. He laid Zantetsuken on the ground at her feet, and she looked up at him in surprise. When she did, she had to pause.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes were stoic as ever, but there was something else there that she could not describe. When he held her gaze, he tentatively ran a hand up her shoulder and curled his long fingers around her neck. She couldn't seem to break from his gaze, and even though she shivered from his touch, he seemed to hold her still with a silent demand in the depths of the amber orbs that considered her. In his eyes, Tani saw sorrow and guilt. One would not have noticed it if they could not hold his gaze, but Tani saw his pain. The putrid scent of her fear began to fade as they held the gaze a bit longer.

Tani leaned forward into his chest, and Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm and tail around her, pulling her into his lap. There were no words exchanged between the two of them, and there was no need for them. As Sesshoumaru ran his claws lightly over her skin, making her shiver, she finally whispered to him. "Ryuuou wanted you to live. That's why I came to you."

Sesshoumaru's eyes slid shut as if though he was shutting out some terrible scene. "I killed you."

"And you brought me back."

Sesshoumaru looked down into her innocent violet eyes, and he felt a sudden anger towards himself and her for trusting him. "This is not a laughing matter, Tani. You died at my hand."

Tani then sat up and looked at him in the face. "I would do it again if it made you realize how much I love you."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and a deathly silence fell between them. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard, and it was offensive to him that he, Lord of the Western Lands, was happy to hear it! When he should have scoffed at her admission of love, he pulled her against his chest. When he should have pushed her away and told her she was only good for bearing him children, he kissed her. She stilled when she felt his lips brush against hers, but her hands continued a path up into his hair, and she curled her claws there, lightly pulling and scratching at his skin, trying to get him closer. When he obliged, her world burst into a plethora of colors behind her eyelids. His kiss was demanding and harsh, but at the same time, she felt loneliness and sorrow. When they parted, he gently forced her body back down onto the futon and touched her hair. "Sleep. I'll return after I've spoken to your father."

When he left the tent, Tani closed her eyes, and she saw the giant dog with his eyes blazing in hatred. His youkai image was burned into her memory, and she couldn't rid herself of it. She called out for Kitaru, and he was immediately at the opening of her tent. "Find Kouga, Kitaru. I have business to discuss with him."

* * *

Sesshoumaru found his way to Lord Hintani's tent, and before he could ask for entrance, he heard the Lord's booming voice. "Sesshoumaru, Inu youkai. Enter at once!" It was more of an invitation than a demand, and Sesshoumaru entered with his usual grace and forbearance as he would on any other occasion. He found Hintani looking over maps of the mountains and marking places where they could bury the extensive amount of casualties they had sustained. When he turned on Sesshoumaru, he motioned for them to sit and have tea.

Hintani, although more of an archer than a true warrior, had scars all over his arms and shoulders that Sesshoumaru had never noticed when the lord wore his armor. It was obvious he had been in many battles, but he didn't wear the scars with pride. In his violet-blue eyes, there was a haunted sadness that Sesshoumaru found to be almost displeasing for a taiyoukai with stature such as Hintani possessed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. My daughter has protected your reputation with her life. Even though I am grateful for her life as it now stands, you must understand that you killed her." Hintani's words were harsh, but they were very true, and Sesshoumaru considered them with his lordly manner. Hintani was a lord through and through, but the Yamamori loyalty to their family softened the edges of royalty quite a bit, and like Tani, he had a certain ability to make people feel comfortable with his presence even during a tense conversation.

Sesshoumaru silently sipped his tea, waiting for the lord to continue, but the Yamamori looked at Sesshoumaru expectantly. Even though he did not demand a response from him, Sesshoumaru felt the lord's true talent as he prodded the inu to talk without making a demand. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "She's forgiven me." He then fixed his unwavering gaze on Hintani's face. "I want her hand, Lord Hintani."

The lord smiled knowingly and finally took a deep breath. "Sesshoumaru. Your father sought my wife's hand many thousands of years ago before you were even a thought in his mind. The end of the tournament that your father lost to me was the answer to a single question. Why should I allow you to marry my daughter?"

Sesshoumaru thought of all the logical reasons he could marry Tani. He thought of what Inutaisho might say. She was strong and beautiful. She was skilled in combat. She would bear him strong children. She could lead his armies and rule the Western Lands. She was patient and wise. When he thought of all those things, they seemed not to matter in the words that he uttered quietly to her father. "Because I love her."

Hintani gracefully set down his cup and looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes. The smile that had graced the lord's friendly face had disappeared, and a look of consideration and deep thought crossed his features. He slipped off his signet ring and gave it to Sesshoumaru, placing it gently in the palm of the younger demon's hand. Sesshoumaru's heart began to feel lighter as he realized what this meant. Hintani nodded to him. "Those are powerful words, Sesshoumaru, son of Inutaisho." He sat and considered the simple statement further. "That, my son, is the correct answer."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that! I can't tell you how much I appreciate all the reviews and wonderful comments that have been posted about my story. I'm in the process of starting another one as this one will be soon drawing to an end.**

**Up Next: Chapter 17: Kouga's Pain and Kikyou's Revenge**

**Teen Anime Lover: You are such a great support. Thank you very much for all your kind words.**

**Cami-Kaza: Isn't it, though?**

**Disruptive One: So I have a question. What if you were to challenge me to write a fiction for you? It's not secret that I despise Kagura, and I think it would be rather interesting to develop her feelings more on Sesshoumaru. I hope you liked this chapter. I have no idea whether you are a guy or a girl so I just wrote this out for you as a person hoping you'd like it. It's for all the constructive stuff you've said and all the cool stuff we've talked about so far. Oh yeah, and I saw Howl's Moving Castle last night. It was magnificent. If you haven't seen it, you should really take a look. It's awesome.**

**Minako Miharu: Ah, my philosopher. I really truly believe that Sesshoumaru is lonely and lost inside. He thirsts for power so much that he forgets that he cannot achieve it without conquering himself first. He's an amazing creature, don't you think?**


	17. Kouga's Pain and Kikyou's Revenge

**A/N: Guys, the reviews are fantastic! I'm surprised I haven't gotten any flames. I'm pretty much an OOC writer only because creating characters is my specialty, but you have welcomed my style with open arms. You guys make me want to write more and more**.

* * *

The halls of the Yamamori underground city were lined with ribbons and streamers as the soldiers returned. Even though there was mourning at the loss of so many, the number of youkai and hanyou in the halls celebrated the defeat of Naraku, the devil that threatened their children. Tani was behind her father carried by Kitaru, and Sesshoumaru and Hintani headed up the men as they returned from their victory.

Let it now be said that there, in this time, were no people that were as happy to see their soldiers and loved ones as those who gathered in the streets to celebrate the return of the mighty army. It was Kouga who looked to see who would welcome him, but he was the only wolf left out of his tribe. Demons and half-demons alike greeted other soldiers, but in the mass chaos of all, even with the inu youkai army finding friends and hospitality, no one looked twice at the wolf. When he saw his only love bound out of the crowd, he found himself planted to his position by sorrow as she threw her arms around Inu Yasha and kissed his cheek instead of Kouga's.

His azure eyes scanned the crowds, and even when the ladies went and kissed Kitaru on his black striped cheeks and kissed Lady Tani's hands, he found himself wishing for his brothers to be alive. When he first felt the tendrils of agony creep around his heart, he savagely tried to beat it away, but he found that the sorrow was too great. With one last look at the happy reunions and laughter, he stalked away into the quiet library and found himself a comfortable spot in front of the fire on the futon. The library was like his heart. It was empty and dark except for the fire that raged in the fireplace, and he found solitude to be slightly comforting but still lonely.

_We appreciate all you've done for us, Kouga. _Kagome's words rang loud in his ears and he dropped his head to his hands and let out a terrible cry of pain. While there was no one to offer him solace, Kouga cried for his brothers and his wolves that had given their lives to see Naraku defeated. Kouga couldn't stop the tears that coursed down his cheeks, and he listened to himself as he howled in pain and loneliness. His loss was so great, that he didn't notice Eteria, Lady Tani's maid in waiting, enter the library with a leather-bound book in her claws. When she saw the great wolf lord crying and howling in agony, she gently put the book in its place and approached him. She knew him from many a night when he joined the Yamamori for their training and great feasts and celebrations, and she'd even had the obligation to satiate him for a night. Even with all this, she was sure that he wouldn't remember her, but still, she went to him quietly.

Kouga's sobs were still strong when he felt gentle hands smooth across his shoulders. He started and when he looked up into startled chocolate eyes, he relaxed. He knew this girl. He quickly tried to wipe away his tears, but Eteria shook her head and sat on the floor at his feet and looked up at him. "Lord Kouga. Please do not hide your tears from me. I am but a lowly servant with no obligations to speak of anything to my mistress." Her vow of silence came at a great price, he realized. He remembered her as Lady Tani's maid in waiting, and he remembered the night she was sent to his chambers as a gift from Lord Hintani as congratulations on completion of his training.

Kouga looked into the fire over the girl's head and sighed. Her long white hair pooled around her on the floor, and she was beautiful by anyone's standards. She exuded a simplicity that suited her, and it obviously caught Lady Tani's attention, for the girl had been in her service for some time. He looked down at her, and when she wrapped her slender arms around his leg and rested her head on his knee, looking into the fire, he felt comfort wash over him. The girl was of no consequence, but she had seen his pain and responded with compassion. He gently ran a clawed hand through her hair, and the pair sat watching the flames of the fire with no words or explanations. Kouga's pain was still too great to speak, but the young youkai woman who'd so freely given herself to him one night gave herself to him again. This time, she gave herself to him at his feet with a gentle embrace that helped chase away the pain that clouded his heart.

* * *

Kikyou watched Inu Yasha and Kagome with a jealous eye. It was true that the priestess had long since given up on the idea of having the hanyou back in her arms, but she could not help the pain that clouded her. It was Naraku's fault that she and Inu Yasha had been parted, but she had been the one that pinned him to a tree and tried to lure him into hell with her falling spirit. She looked at the jewel that had three pieces missing in the palm of her pale hand, and a light smirk graced her lips.

It was at that point that Kagome had noticed the woman staring at the nearly completed jewel, and with more gumption than she felt, she went to stand in front of the undead miko with whom she shared a soul. "Give me the jewel, Kikyou." She demanded. Inu Yasha went to stand behind Kagome and eyed the jewel with an acute interest. More than that, however, he could smell Kagome's anger rising in her body, and he gently laid a hand on her lower back.

"Give it to her, Kikyou. She's the keeper now." He demanded with Kagome. Kikyou snickered at them and wrapped her fingers around the object, shielding it from their eyes. This was her only chance to obtain her soul so that she would have a second chance at life, and she was going to take it if it cost her everything that she once held dear. Inu Yasha's eyes widened at the growing malice on the woman's face, and he realized that this was something that only Kagome could resolve. He gave a gentle push to Kagome towards Kikyou and stood back. Kagome put her hands on her hips and glared at Kikyou with nothing but disgust.

Kikyou was considering her options at the moment. Where she wanted her soul back, she also sought revenge on the pretty creature that her hanyou had fallen in love with, and she would stop at nothing to achieve it. In a split second, she realized that revenge was sweeter than obtaining her true soul, and so she began to form a plan in her mind that would forever end Kagome and Inu Yasha's relationship.

"Give it to me. Now." Kagome snapped. Kikyou bitterly laughed and she raised her hand with the jewel in it. Kagome didn't realize what the woman was doing until Kikyou smoothly threw it against Inu Yasha's chest, and it sank in. There was a bright light all around him as the jewel seeped into his bloodstream, and Kagome heard herself scream. The jewel was not yet purified, and with all the tainted shards, there was no telling what it would do to the hanyou. The soldiers around them scattered, leaving Inu Yasha growling and snarling, clutching at his chest.

"Wench, what did you do?" He snarled out. When Sesshoumaru felt the enormous power coming from his brother, he immediately drew Tensaiga. Kitaru stepped back with Tani in his arms, and he issued a feral growl. The power that was sinking into Inu Yasha was starting his transformation, and Kagome immediately noticed that his ears on top of his head had disappeared and instead, there were elfish pointed ears like his brother. Inu Yasha's eyes went bloody red, and when he stopped clutching at his chest, he went dead still, his bangs covering his face. An evil chuckle escaped his throat, and when he looked up, Kagome gasped.

His face had even more transformed than she'd ever seen. His brows were ridged and his fangs were long and sharp. He grinned at Kikyou with a feral glint. "Thank you, bitch. You just let me free." When Kagome saw his actions, she gave pause, but when she ran to him, no one had the time to stop her. Miroku tried to grab her from behind the crowd, screaming at her to stop, but there was nothing he could do either. When she approached him, Inu Yasha's hatred filled gaze turned to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his robes, crying and begging him to come back.

"Inu Yasha! Please! Don't let the shards control you. Don't be like Naraku, please!" Inu Yasha let out an enraged howl and dug his claws into Kagome's back When the blood started to run down her back and legs, Miroku burst out of the crowd of soldiers, shoving Kikyou back. He grabbed his sutra beads and glared at Inu Yasha. The hanyou was becoming youkai, and there was nothing anyone could do to rip the jewel out of his chest. While Kagome stood and clung to his chest, Inu Yasha fought her purity, all the while gouging her back and making deep slashes that we life threatening and wide.

When Kagome finally let out another weak cry, the jewel inside Inu Yasha glowed a bright pink, and the hanyou fell to his knees in front of Kagome in pain. Sesshoumaru rushed forward to find himself blocked by Miroku and Sango. They were protecting Inu Yasha, he realized, and so he didn't throw them to the ground immediately. Inu Yasha's long white hair slowly began to fade to black, and his ears lost the elfish point. His claws retracted, and it the place of the wildly angry youkai, there was a human instead. Kagome had purified him, and as he looked up to her in confusion of the happenings, a lifeless form fell to the ground in front of him, bleeding and mangled.

When Kagome fell, the last thing that she saw were Inu Yasha's beautiful golden eyes staring at her in horror of what he'd done. She closed her eyes and whispered his name and stopped breathing.

* * *

Tani had convinced Kitaru to set her down, and in her weakened state, she seemed not to her full potential, but it didn't matter. Kikyou had crossed the line between good and evil, and somewhere in the back of Tani's mind, she felt her youkai anger boil up into such a rage that not even the mountains could contain it. She drew Zantetsuken and let out such a war cry that all the men turned. As Inu Yasha pulled Kagome into his arms, sobbing, Tani stepped out of the crowd to face a smirking Kikyou, and she brandished her katana at the miko.

"Do you remember this sword, Kikyou?" She snarled. "This is the sword which was forged from the depths of the mountains from hell to contain evil spirits in the underworld. This is the sword that cut through the iron gates of the Nether Realms to release your soul. _Do you remember this blade_?" She screamed. Kikyou took a step back from the wrath of the powerful demon. Tani's skin was beginning to turn bronze and shimmer in the light of the fires that lit the halls. Her eyes glowed a deep green as her body began to change out of her rage and shock of Kikyou's actions. "This sword can dispatch your pathetic existence, and you will have nothing to show. You will be nothing!"

Miroku and Sango rushed to Inu Yasha's side and when they did, Kitaru stepped out of the crowd and crouched next to them. When Miroku looked up at the tiger demon, Kitaru's chest was slashed open and in his hand he held a dagger and three shards of the Shikon no Tama. He looked at Inu Yasha and offered the bloody offering to him. "I have kept these shards safe for the years that you've been searching. Give the miko her life back, Prince Inu Yasha. You have the chance to make her whole again."

Inu Yasha looked down at the shining light in his chest and he took the shards and the dagger. Grunting in pain, he cut out the glowing jewel and gently pieced it back together. When it was whole, a great light emanated from it, making Kagome's features nearly angelic in the blinding light. When the jewel levitated out of Inu Yasha's hands, it sank into Kagome's body, and began to softly return to a warming orange glow. Inu Yasha's eyes widened at the beautiful light that made Kagome glow. Kagome's eyes snapped open, and she gasped violently for air. When she arched her back into Inu Yasha's arms, Tani turned to face Kikyou, her eyes blazing with anger.

"You are banished from life, Kikyou, priestess of the dead!" With a swift flick of her arm, she sent Zantetsuken into Kikyou's chest. When Inu Yasha looked up, he watched Sesshoumaru support the tall, beautiful golem that was shrinking back to her normal form, and he hoisted her against his chest, gently pulling her back. Kikyou let out a deafening scream as the sword absorbed her spirit. Miroku and Sango blocked their eyes from the horrible sight of the priestess' pain, but Inu Yasha didn't blink. When the sword clattered to the ground and Kikyou was gone, the room went silent.

Sesshoumaru supported Tani against his chest and his tail supported her back as he hoisted her up against his chest, his arm underneath her knees. He snorted in disgust at the dead priestess and turned his back on everyone and walked away. Kitaru picked up the katana, and he followed after Sesshoumaru to lay Tani to rest in her chambers. Inu Yasha was not surprised at his brother's coldness, but he dismissed it as he held the weak Kagome in his arms. She whispered his name again, and he pressed his lips to her forehead. When she looked up into his eyes, she touched his cheek and whispered, "Hanyou." hen she whispered that single word, Inu Yasha's black hair lightened to it's usual white, and his ears appeared on his head again. With her power spent, Kagome fell unconscious in his arms and slept.

* * *

**A/N: Whew. That took a lot out of me. Hope you guys enjoyed it! There is a story in Japan about a sword that dispatches undead souls back to hell. It is for this reason that I created Zantetsuken, the sword that cuts iron. It was Kikyou's fate.**

**Next Up: Chapter 18: The Ryujinn Demand Penance**

**Inu Lover: I think that Sesshoumaru's state of mind does not allow him to look for love. I think his logical evaluation of every situation allows him to see the pros of having royalty for a wife. Him falling in love with her was just a fringe benefit, but he did like her to begin with. Instinctually, Sesshoumaru is first and foremost a dog, and dogs tend to be attracted to any female. If you combine that in with his logic, it would make sense that he would choose Tani quickly. She is the most logical choice. She's beautiful. Desireable. And she's strong. **

**Minako Miharu: Isn't it wonderful how Sesshoumaru tends to surprise everyone with his random acts of kindness? It's so sad that he despises humanity so much for their emotion and compassion, but he finds that it is the emotion and compassion that allows him to achieve ultimate power in combat. So he is a paradox. What he hates the most gives him what he desires the most. What a dilemma! Thank you for continuing to review me. Your insight and suggestions have made this story infinitely better.**

**Princess Shadowcat: Aren't Tani and Sesshoumaru perfect together? AWWWW. Admit it. They were made for each other**.


	18. The Ryujinn Demand Penance

**A/N: For the wonderful reviews: Arigato! You guys are wonderful! Slight sexual theme at the end of this chapter, but nothing seriously hot…Yet. **

**BTW… Check my profile for the link to the site with my crude pictures of the characters of this story. Like I said… no laughing. I'm making a couple of others and taking more time. Maybe they will come out better.**

**Ok, I have looked for a song to describe Tani and Sesshoumaru's relationship, and I've found it. It's an instrumental piece from Final Fantasy VIII called "First Love by Utada Hikaru." (Yes, Kingdom Hearts, Inu Yasha, Gundam Seed, Evangelion, She sings everything) The version with words is beautiful, but the piano styling describes their love perfectly. I would urge you to download the piano instrumental piece and comment on it. I love it.**

**Japanese Translation:**

**Fuushin: wind god**

**Kanshisha: guardian**

**Suijin: water god**

**Taigi: justice

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru was finishing cleaning his armor when Eteria lightly knocked on his chamber door. When he called for her to enter, the timid youkai bowed her head to him and smiled grimly. Sesshoumaru noticed that this beautiful female was bearing Tani's mark of possession on a chain around her neck, and he nodded to her. The white headed woman reminded him of an inu youkai, but her eyes were a deep chocolate, and the markings on her face suggested that she was an elemental. She bowed deeply again as she spoke. "My Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Hintani is requesting your presence in the throne hall. The Ryujinn are seeking you." Sesshoumaru knew that because of his bloodlust and rage, he'd killed the dragon king, Ryuuou, but he chose to wait until the Ryujinn called upon him to seek his penance.

The girl exited his chambers swiftly and gracefully, and as she glided quickly down the hall to her mistress' chambers, Kouga slipped out of the shadows and pulled her into his room. When Eteria turned, she smiled a gentle smile and touched his cheek. "My Lord Kouga, what may I do for you?" Her request was quickly silenced as Kouga's lips dropped down onto hers, and she found herself again giving herself to him with no inhibitions or reluctance.

* * *

Sesshoumaru entered the throne room with no armor and no weapons. He was garbed in his hoari and his usual hakama, but he held himself at ready for whatever the Ryujinn had planned for him. The four remaining Ryujinn stood next to Lord Hintani on his throne, quietly conversing in draconic, their heads softly nodding every once in a while to agree with each other. When they looked to see Sesshoumaru standing, waiting to be acknowledged, they all looked at him with malice. Lord Hintani stood and motioned for Sesshoumaru to come closer. The Ryujinn were a beautiful race with dark skin and dark hair, with mighty shining dragon wings sprouting from their shoulders. Their fangs were longer and sharper than most demons, and they seemed to be longer and more willowy than most as well.

The four remaining, he guessed, were Fuushin, the dragon of wind, Kanshisha, the female guardian of the Ryujinn lands, Suijin, the dragon of water, and Taigi, the lord of Ryujinn justice. Together, these creatures made an amazing combination. The dragons were known for their abilities to end battles very quickly, and so they became a dignified race that would offer their services to end battles quickly or even start them. The Ryujinn had no concern with the affairs of other youkai, but when Lady Tani had acquired their help, it didn't seem to be a business transaction. They regarded her with respect and even affection.

When Sesshoumaru came closer, Fuushin's eyes closed and he turned his back on Sesshoumaru, a gesture of disgust, and even though it offended Sesshoumaru, he remained honorably quiet and stoic. The three Ryujinn watching him did not bear malice in their eyes, and when Kanshisha bowed slightly to him, he returned her grace. He then bowed to Lord Hintani. "You've asked for my presence, Lord Hintani."

Hintani looked to Sesshoumaru with kind eyes, and he spoke, his voice belying the same kind of affection that he felt for the dog lord. "The Ryujinn seek your penance for Ryuuou's death." Hintani seemed saddened almost by the punishment that was to be dealt to Sesshoumaru for his mistakes, but as a Lord, it was his duty to preserve peace and provide justice as it need to be applied. Sesshoumaru knew that he had done wrong, but he faced it with his usual logic and emotionless regard. The Ryujinn were a powerful tribe, but even more than that, they were respected among the youkai as the wisest and the most experienced.

Sesshoumaru nodded and bowed again. "I will accept their terms." It was highly honorable that he accepted the penance before he knew what it was, but when the Ryujinn looked at each other and then again at him, he felt a slight twinge of worry. His penance would not be light for killing their king, and the dragons were not known for their kindness to others. Fuushin turned to finally face Sesshoumaru, and his dark eyes regarded the dog lord with cold disgust. He seemed to be the only one who bared malice. Taigi spoke first, his voice deep and growling like a southern wind.

"We do not seek your life, Lord Sesshoumaru, Dog Lord. We seek your understanding and payment for the death of our king." Sesshoumaru nodded and waited for their terms to be spoken. When the four lords approached him, he stiffened. The were examining him with utmost care, looking at him from head to toe, and when they began conversing in draconic, a burst of their language spewed forth from a female at the door. Tani came in, furiously saying something to them which Sesshoumaru could not understand. He smelled fear off of her body, and when she got closer, he could also see her anger. Taigi answered her calmly and collected as if though he was talking to a small child. Their language was very flowing and almost soft, but there was an underlying power to it that made them that much more intimidating.

She finally looked up at her father with pleading eyes. He gently shook his head and she looked down at her feet, defeated. Sesshoumaru was watching the process and when he opened his mouth to question, Suijin held up a dark blue hand to silence him. Fuushin spoke first, his voice soft and wispy like the wind. "One hundred lashes with the fire whip. One lash from the acid whip ended Ryuuou's life, and one hundred lashes will be payment for your folly." He said. Sesshoumaru knew that only the strongest of demons could survive the fire whip of the Ryujinn, but he remained stoic and calm. The punishment would commence in front of the officers of the army at dawn and Taigi would be the one to administer the whip.

* * *

The next day before the sun had risen, a procession of army officers and soldiers followed Sesshoumaru out of the caverns of the mountains to a tall peak riddled with large boulders and rocks. Tani was dressed in the most beautiful hoari Sesshoumaru had ever seen, but her hair was bound at the nape of her neck, and she seemed grave. When the group approached a particularly large boulder with hooks driven into it, the Ryujinn stopped. The boulder smelled of youkai and human blood alike, and it offended Sesshoumaru's sense of smell. He, however, expected and nearly wanted the punishment that was to come. He had killed an ally lord and had also killed Tani. His bloodlust had proven more than he could handle when it came to a great battle, and so he chose the punishment without blinking an eye or showing a single emotion. When Sesshoumaru stepped forward, Taigi called out to the officers and the Lords. "The penance for the death of Lord Ryuuou will be one hundred lashes from the fire whip. Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands is prepared to give his blood for his sins."

Two guards divested a stoic Sesshoumaru of his armor, but when a soldier laid a hand on Tensaiga and Toukijin, the inu growled. The soldier stepped back in fear, but a gentle Tani stepped up to her beloved and with gentle hands, she untied the weapons and laid them beside her on the ground. With a reluctant touch, she slowly slid the top of his hoari and jerkin off of his broad shoulders, exposing his pale skin to the harsh winds of the mountains. His muscles rippled with the sudden burst of cold that hit him, but he didn't show any emotion on his face. Tani touched his severed arm where Inu Yasha had won the battle, and Sesshoumaru let out a soft, comforting growl that had her look up at him with wide, worried eyes.

Tani's eyes were full of worry and concern, but a cold glance from Sesshoumaru with no expression warned her that he would be fine. She nodded slightly to him before she straightened her back and allowed an emotionless mask to fall over her face. It was because of her that he would live, and he was at least grateful for that. She had protected him against the wrath of her father with gentle words, and she had tried to protect him against the cold justice of the Ryujinn.

He stood in front of the large rock facing it and lifted his arm, and his hand and waist were tied to the hooks, his long muscles stretching nearly painfully as his back was exposed. Suijin finished his tethers his looked at Sesshoumaru with a glance of pity. The single glance enraged Sesshoumaru, and he turned his face away towards the rock, waiting for the first lash. When the first lash marred the perfect skin of his back, he didn't utter a sound. He could smell Tani's anger and anxiety in waves, but she stood back and watched with a stoic face. When the second lash came, he felt the burn seep into his muscles but still he made no face.

Tani's eyes were cold and distant, but inside her heart, she was breaking for Sesshoumaru's pain. As the lashes fell one after another, Sesshoumaru's silence was exchanged for a soft grunt every time the whip mangled his back When the last ten lashes fell, Sesshoumaru was covered in a sheen of sweat, and the blood from his back had turned the back of his snow white hakama deep red. His eyes were no longer stoic, but they had hazed over with pain and exhaustion. When the last lash fell, he closed his eyes and sagged against the rock, his mangled back in so much pain that he was numb. When the tethers were released, he fell against a soft, warm body and felt a soft silken blanket lightly thrown around him. When he looked up into amethyst eyes, he passed out from exertion.

* * *

When Sesshoumaru's eyes came into focus, the first thing that met his nose was the annoying scent of a wolf, but it was mixed with another more feminine scent. Eteria gently laid strips of linen drenched with a cooling tincture on his mangled skin. He was on his stomach in his bed, and he felt fever over his body and in his limbs. His lip curled at the demon servant and he spoke to her with an amount of disgust. "You have the affections of Kouga, the wolf lord. You stink of him." The girl was startled and dropped the strip she was holding and bowed her head to Sesshoumaru. She was really quite amazing for a lower class demon, and it was no wonder why Kouga sought out her affections.

"My Lord, I'm deeply sorry. I will fetch another servant." With that, she was gone, taking the scent of the mangy wolf with her. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and when he felt a gentle touch soothing his back, he looked up and saw a familiar form tending his wounds. Tani's hair was let down again, and it flowed over her shoulder and hugged her hips like a caress every time she leaned over him. She touched his cheek when she noticed he was awake, but he didn't even let any expression touch his face. His cold eyes regarded her and he looked back down at the floor as she finished laying the strips over his wounds.

"I'm sorry. Sesshoumaru-sama. I didn't know that Eteria had acquired Kouga's affections. She's been sent to the baths. My sense of smell is not as acute as yours." Sesshoumaru's eyes lifted to her ankles, and he gently reached out with his hand and gently wrapped his fingers around one slender ankle and let his thumb trace the veins that ran down the top of her bare foot. Tani had never felt anything as erotic as that single touch, and she fidgeted. The tips of his claws ran down her ankle and lightly traced her skin in shapes and letters that only he knew the meanings of. When the smell of her arousal finally touched Sesshoumaru's nose, he closed his eyes and breathed her in like a comforting antidote to his sickness.

Tani closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. The things he was doing to her body with just one touch was nearly unbelievable, and she wasn't sure how to react to him. Instead of moving away from him, she leaned forward and lightly blew on the strips of herbs that covered Sesshoumaru's back, cooling them and removing the burn away from his skin. When he sighed in relief and continued the gentle stroking of her ankle and the top of her foot with his claws, she exhaled again on the strips, eliciting a soft growl from Sesshoumaru.

This went on for some time, the two exchanging one comfort for another, and when Tani left the chambers after Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep, she leaned against the closed door and took a deep breath. The proof of his effect on her had slicked her thighs, and she touched her throat. _Kami, I'm acting like a bitch in heat. _When she bounded down the hall and hid herself in her chambers for the rest of the night, Sesshoumaru woke, and he could smell her scent still lingering in the air.

* * *

**A/N: Whew.**

**Chapter 19: Lord Sesshoumaru's Deepest Secret**

**Minako Miharu: I've tended to notice something about love. When a love is so deep that it borders on obsession, it often doesn't take much to make lovers very bitter towards each other. There is a point in love where there are no inhibitions, and every door to the heart is opened. It's at this point when we are at our strongest and weakest. I think Kikyou and Inu Yasha were at that point when Naraku interfered. **

**Teen Anime Lover: Thanks, sweetie! I'm visiting your works frequently. Don't worry, when I review next, I'll write a novel. (laugh)**

**Not So Angelic: I've seen the LAST episode of the Inu Yasha series. (arches her eyebrow) But I'm not telling!**

**Disruptive One: I've never considered it, but at the very end, Kagura wonders if he feels the way she does. It never explains what she means, but I'm assuming she has a thing for him. I might be able to POSSIBLY gain a like of her… MAYBE. At this point, however, it doesn't look hopeful. (laugh)**


	19. Lord Sesshoumaru's Deepest Secret

**A/N: Slight lemon in this chapter. Thank you for all the amazing reviews. I've seen stories that have been posted for over a year and not even half as many reviews as I have! (Bragging) You guys are awesome! Arigato!

* * *

**

Tani's heat started again about two weeks after Sesshoumaru's penance. This time, her scent was sweet and calm, as if though the stress before had changed it completely. Sesshoumaru had already guessed that she was no innocent by her smell, and he wondered just who had removed her innocence. Her body was demanding her to mate because of her frequent heats and long, dark nights in chambers, but she tried to ignore with her entire being. There was something she was not telling him, and it made him slightly uncomfortable. It was as if though she still slightly feared him.

She was quiet and gentle around Sesshoumaru, and she tended his wounds so that Eteria could continue to seek Kouga's affections. Tani knew exactly what was happening, but she loved Kouga as a brother, and she missed the wolves too. Kouga had found a creature that made him feel alive again, and Tani was happy that Eteria had found a protector. She indulged Eteria when she had no tasks for her, allowing her to seek out the wolf prince and spend time with him. It was unbecoming of a demon to mate so frequently, but she sight in defeat. They were both young, after all.

Tani's scent was sorely testing Sesshoumaru. Every time she would touch him, a deep rumbling growl would form in his chest, doing delicious things to her. He couldn't help it. His youkai was getting so attached to her that it was hard to control him to prevent any further damage to his back, and Sesshoumaru was finding it tedious to control the blasted cur inside of him As always, he remained collected and calm, but he knew that it was just a matter of time before the inu inside him got what it wanted.

* * *

The first day that Sesshoumaru was allowed to sit up without ripping his skin open, Tani entered his chambers with fresh bandages with a very nervous Kagome trailing along behind her. Now Sesshoumaru still found humans for the most part to be annoying and disgusting, but he tolerated them with an aristocratic disgust. Kagome was a miko, and even though that elevated her above the usual humans, she was still, in fact, human. She also followed Inu Yasha around like a lost pup, and that even made Sesshoumaru curl his lip in disgust. When Rin followed in behind Kagome and saw Sesshoumaru sitting on the futon with a silk blanket thrown over his bare shoulders, she squealed in delight. Sesshoumaru's demeanor changed almost instantly as the tiny girl wrapped her arms around one of his legs.

Rin was Sesshoumaru's only connection to emotion besides Tani. She was well disciplined, and the little girl would do anything he asked of her. She was also incredibly bright, and even if she wasn't youkai, she certainly had the temper of a youkai child. At the same time, she was sweet and innocent, but even more than that, she reminded him that there was a life beyond what he had chosen, and sometimes, he'd wondered what it would be like to fall in love and have a child like Rin to lighten his existence from the mundane. When Tani caressed the little girl's cheek from behind him and smiled softly, Sesshoumaru knew he was home.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Kagome-sama said that you would be able to see me today!" Her big brown eyes peered at him with simple innocence and trust. Sesshoumaru set his hand on her shoulder as a gentle touch and the little girl grinned at him. "Kagome-sama has been teaching Rin how to read and write. I learned how to paint!" She tugged a piece of paper from her kimono and handed it to him. Sesshoumaru looked at the picture of a field of flowers and a bright, obnoxious sun in the corner. It wasn't without its certain, he concluded, and he studied it hard, trying to make Rin happy. He nodded.

"This is very good, Rin." He said softly. He nudged her out of the room with his hand. "Go play in the halls with Jaken, Rin." He gave her a stern look, but the child seemed to understand that he meant no malice towards her. She quickly kissed his cheek and padded out the room to find the little toad youkai to pick on. Sesshoumaru felt as Tani gently lifted the silk from his shoulders and began to pull away the herb soaked linen from his torn flesh. Kagome stood in front of him nervously, and Tani nodded her head at her to say what she was wanting to say.

"Sesshoumaru, Lady Tani said that I should try to heal your back. Would you let me?" Sesshoumaru snorted and when he felt a warning growl issued from Tani, he looked back again at Kagome. In a way, she reminded him of Rin with her large chocolate eyes and her raven black hair. In all, she was not distasteful to look at, and her hygiene seemed to be in better shape then most humans. The only thing truly disgusting about her, besides the fact that she was human, was his brother's scent that radiated from her body. He sniffed the air and found her to still be innocent, but he know it wouldn't be long before his brother divested her of that as well.

Sesshoumaru nodded curtly to her, and she nervously went to sit next to Tani and helped her pull the last of the strips away from his back. Kagome noticed that even though Sesshoumaru didn't look all that bulky in his armor, his muscles were smoothly cut and lean. His shoulders were broad, and his chest was larger than it looked inside the armor. His skin, though pale, was of the smoothest satin, and Kagome was amazed as she moved his hair out of the way how it fell through her fingers like spun silk. When she touched her fingers to his back, the soft blue light that emanated from her was flowing into his skin, and before their eyes, his back began to heal, the skin mending itself, and the torn muscles came back together. Soon, his back was smooth again with no scars marring it.

For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru was grateful to a human for what she'd done for him, but as usual, he didn't utter a thanks to her as she climbed off the futon and excused herself out of the room. He sighed at Tani. "You made her come, didn't you? I could smell her fear in waves." Tani only folded the linen strips stoically and wrapped them in a silk blanket stained with Sesshoumaru's blood. She gingerly placed the blanket down, and when she moved to get up from the futon, Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her roughly back down to sit down next to him. She stared at him with wide violet eyes and took a deep breath. His face was still stoic, but his eyes _burned.

* * *

_

Tani was in heat again, and this time, it was natural instead of being stress induced. The scent of it was causing his youkai to scream at him and pound at his self control. He had never smelled anything more alluring than the relaxed scent of a female that was ready and capable to breed. When he pulled her down to the futon with him, he looked at her intently until a blush stained her cheeks and she looked away into the room. She was not sure how to handle his heated gaze, and he found it endearing that he had such a potent affect on her.

Sesshoumaru reached and tilted her face towards him. She looked into his golden eyes, and she was lost. His face never betrayed any emotion, but his touches told her differently. He gently ran his claw through her hair, making her eyes slide shut in a silent moan of appreciation. When his fingers reached her lower back, he pressed gently on her, pressing her to become even closer to him. When she leaned forward, in a smooth motion, he wrapped his arm around her waist and hauled her into his lap. The sudden movement slightly frightened Tani, but what frightened her more were the blood red eyes staring into her face. She froze on his lap, and when the scent of her fear filled his nostrils, the inu youkai nuzzled her neck and licked a small path from the crook of her neck to the crease beneath her ear.

The move made Tani stiffen, but the dog wouldn't stop licking her neck. Sesshoumaru had let the beast loose, and it scared her. It was now that a deep, low growl came from his chest and vibrated into her body, making her relax against her will. So this was the instinct of the inu youkai that her father had told her about many years ago. Sesshoumaru's voice hadn't changed when he spoke to her, and it made her relax even more when he spoke. "Tani-sama. You should leave me." The single statement was spoken even as nibbled a path to her ear and lightly blew in it, making shivers crawl their way down her back.

Tani took a deep breath and turned more into his embrace, swallowing her fear and looking into the crimson eyes of Sesshoumaru. She lightly touched his cheek, her fingers running across his skin, tracing the marks on his cheeks and touching the moon that adorned his brow. She was thinning his resistance to the inu, and he felt his control slipping away little by little as the beast raged in him, demanding to be set fee. He savagely shoved the dog down time and time again as it threw itself against the doors of his consciousness. He spoke to Tani again, this time his calm voice strained and deep. "Tani-sama. You test me."

Tani wasn't sure whether she wanted to test him or not, but she feared his inu and loved the Lord, and so she was torn between the two of them like a piece of parchment. He was paying special attention to her neck now, his lips and tongue doing delectable things that she just couldn't describe. The smooth skin of his chest was radiating heat, and the more she tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach that was spreading, it was no use. When Sesshoumaru finally turned her to completely straddle his lap, she looked down into the same stoic face that she had come to love, but his eyes were a deep blood red, betraying his lust and passion to her.

When she felt his hands on the sash of her kimono, she didn't budge. She remained gazing at him as he slowly pulled the sash from around her waist and laid it on the floor next to the futon. He never removed his gaze from hers as he gently parted her kimono and brushed his fingers up her bare abdomen. Tani gasped and arched into the light touch. It was strange to her how something so simple as that touch could make her weak and breathless. She heard the inu issue a growl as he leaned forward and kissed her neck. His hand had moved from her abdomen to her side, and then onto her lower back as he kissed and licked her throat. It struck her how gentle he was being, and for a moment, it confused her. The inu youkai were not known for being gentle lovers like the Yamamori, and then it occurred to her that Sesshoumaru still had control over the beast, and he was controlling it with every thread of sanity that remained. Tani's fear vanished. When he felt her fingers slide into his silk hair, he groaned. His beast was thrashing against his sanity, begging to be let loose, but he knew that she had never experienced an inu youkai in bed before.

To be honest, he'd never experienced any youkai before. It was Sesshoumaru's quietest secret. He had so been consumed by the lust of power and the ideas of conquest that he had dismissed the idea of romantic female companionship as ridiculous and utterly disgusting. Until he saw Tani. His youkai would never let her know that he had never been with a woman, and he would maintain his pride, but a nagging in the back of his mind bothered him. What if Tani noticed his inexperience? He paused his ministrations to her as the thought occurred to him, and she looked at him in surprise. His eyes faded to their cool citrine, but he still burned with passion. She shifted on his lap, but when he hesitated to look down at her bared breasts and shoulders, she knew. It was incomprehensible to her that this magnificent creature so experienced and so powerful had never known the touch of a lover. She curled her arms around his neck and kissed his lips fully, her fear completely gone. She was determined to use her experience to show Sesshoumaru what he was living without.

* * *

**A/N: (pant pant) Like the secret? It kind of makes sense to me to make Sesshoumaru a virgin. He had been much too concerned about the conquest of power to pay attention to any female.**

**Next Up: Chapter 20: The Power That Binds**

**Disruptive One: (blush) I once made the mistake of assuming someone's identity, and it turned out that who I thought was a man was instead a very…masculine female. (fidgets) So that's why I asked. And of course I would dedicate a chapter to you. You're my favorite. (grin) As far as Princess Mononoke and Spirited Away goes, I was much more impressed with the former than the latter. Spirited Away just didn't catch my fantasy as much as the other. But they were both still amazing.**

**Yasha's Lil Sis: Unfortunately, stories can't last forever, and I have ideas for another one. Not to worry, I promise you. Also, Rin and Jaken are really of no consequence in this story, but I have incorporated them in more towards the end to describe the change in character for Sesshoumaru. Hang in there.**

**TeenAnimeLover: I hate it when writers do that too. I have to have some kind of end or beginning to continuity. Call it an author's peeve.**


	20. The Power that Binds

_**The location of Chapter 20 has been moved to (****adultfanfiction dot net) ****to prevent breach of contract with (fanfiction dot net). Please go to (adultfanfiction dot net) and search for my penname (BrucesGirl) and you will come up with just one option… ME! **_

**_Go to "Immortality" and skip to Chapter 20._**

**_Pretty easy. Enjoy!_**


	21. Inutaisho's Spirit and Zantetsuken

**A/N: This is to answer a challenge from a friend of mine to incorporate Inutaisho more into the story and give him more character than he had in the series and movie. This chapter is more setting up a situation than anything, so it might bore you a bit. Just hang in there. The next chapter will be worth the time.

* * *

**

When Sesshoumaru's eyes opened, he found Tani to be gone, but on her pillow next to him was a small reminder of the time they'd spent together. She had delicately folded her sash from her kimono and laid it there for his eyes to see, and he felt a strange warmth sneak into his heart and felt the comfort that it offered. When he sat up, he noticed that his hoari and hakama were neatly folded on a chair in the corner of the room, with his weapons set on the rack on top of a chest of drawers. When he dawned his clothes and adjusted his weapons and armor, he opened the chamber door just in time to see Kouga and Eteria disappear into the shadows of his chamber in each other's arms. Sesshoumaru mentally rolled his eyes at the two lovers, no matter the fact that he had done the same thing scarcely hours previously.

As he wandered the halls of the Yamamori, searching for Tani, he noticed Kitaru speaking to another officer in a light hearted conversation. Sesshoumaru passed him without uttering a greeting, but Kitaru could smell Tani on him like a heady perfume and the muoko youkai let his eyes follow the white lord. His deep green cat eyes were wary and not amused, obviously. He smiled at the man he was talking to, and quickly dismissed the conversation, following after Sesshoumaru. The man had tasted Tani before, and he knew that what she gave Sesshoumaru was not to be taken lightly. "She is in the library." He said quietly from behind the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru nodded, but didn't turn his head and kept walking. Kitaru stopped his pursuit and left for the throne room.

Sesshoumaru knew that Kitaru had been Tani's first love. The handsome tiger demon was a rare retainer to have, but more than that, he protected Tani with a vicious passion that had left Sesshoumaru nearly thankful. He did not like the idea of his mate's first love anywhere in the picture, but Kitaru had not marked her, nor had he staked claim. Sesshoumaru knew that Hintani would never allow his daughter to marry a common youkai, and so she waited for the right Lord to come into her life. It had Sesshoumaru wondering if he was second best to the powerful tiger.

* * *

In the library, Tani stood next to the summoned spirit with the help of Zantetsuken. She placed the sword in a carved out hollow in the wall. The inu she'd summoned was standing, watching the fire. His face was remarkably beautiful, and his golden eyes held a compassion that neither of his sons possessed. Inutaisho was indeed close to Tani. There had many occasions when she'd summoned him to speak of issues with the neighboring countries, and the dog sat next to her as a father and brother, giving her advice and teaching her what it meant to be compassionate and gentle.

Tani sat on the futon and looked into the fire. "I'm with child." She whispered softly. Inutaisho glanced at her in calm regard and then uncrossed his arms. His regal stance was complimented by the two tails that adorned his body like a soft fur coat, and his eyes glittered against the fire. Tani looked up at him. "It's your granddaughter." Inutaisho snapped his head to her.

"My granddaughter?" Tani nodded and smiled. Inutaisho seemed to be unable to digest the information, so the ghost looked back into the fire. "Why did you summon me today, Tani-chan? You insist on disturbing my peace with Iyzaoi." He tried to sound harsh, but after all their conversations, he considered the princess his daughter, and he could not be angry at her.

"You'll be angry with me if I wed Sesshoumaru?" She asked quietly. Inutaisho's eyes closed in thought, and she watched him with apprehension. This was the most important question she would ever ask him, and he slowly shook his head, making a relief and joy wash over Tani. Now all that was left was the issue of his feuding sons. "Inutaisho, I've asked Inu Yasha to join us, and I'm sure that Sesshoumaru will be here soon. The feud between them has to stop. They will divide the Western Lands if you do nothing." Inutaisho was silent. Tani spoke softly again. "I know that it was difficult to have a son from a woman you didn't love and to lose the son you wanted and the woman you loved, but Sesshoumaru loved you."

Inutaisho snapped at her. "Enough, Tani." She snapped her mouth shut, but there was gentle chiding in her violet eyes, and Inutaisho could not bring himself to be faced with them. "I gave them the means to be brothers, and they squandered it. They do not act like Princes of the Western Lands." His deep voice was tinged with disgust that made Tani's skin crawl. She slammed her hand onto the futon, getting the lord's attention.

"Do not speak to me of squandering possibilities, Inutaisho. Sesshoumaru is indeed a prince, and Inu Yasha carries the heart of a warrior. These are your sons! Do something!" Inutaisho growled in annoyance at Tani's demands, but he understood that she was, in fact, correct. "For the Western Lands to remain a force to be reckoned with, they must be brothers and not enemies."

* * *

When Sesshoumaru neared the library, his sensitive ears picked up Tani's voice and another extremely familiar voice. _It couldn't be._ The voice was deep and resonated with power and gentleness. He hadn't heard this voice for years, and when he opened the library door, he was shocked at what greeted his eyes. In front of the fire, on the futon, sat Tani. Her long hair was pulled up into an elegant coif revealing the bite marks on the nape of her neck for all to see. Her kimono was made of the lightest white silk and it seemed to fall on her curves like a second skin in all the right places. It wasn't her that caught his eye this time however. Zantetsuken was stuck in a carved crevice in the fireplace, and it glowed with magical beauty. The youkai standing next to the sword, gazing into the fire was unmistakable.

Inutaisho's spirit was fairly translucent, but Sesshoumaru could still make out his features perfectly. The tall lord had his fists clenched at his sides, and he was speaking to Tani as he would with a daughter or a close friend. "You fight for his conscience, Tani. Even when I lived, I could not touch him. He was my son. He saw himself as my enemy." Tani sighed and shifted gently on the futon. She looked up at Inutaisho with a gentle sigh. Zantetsuken was rarely used for this purpose, but she was grateful that she had inherited the sword.

"I don't remember much of you as a child, but what I do remember is that no matter what you protected, you always loved him the most. You loved him more than Inu Yasha even when the hanyou was born." The demon spirit shifted on his feet and crossed his arms. His handsome face looked just like Sesshoumaru's except older and more thoughtful. Instead of his white tresses pouring over his broad shoulders, they were pulled back in a high pony tail that cascaded down his back like a water fall. In all, Inutaisho was a beautiful youkai, and Tani could understand Iyzaoi loved him so much. She pulled her knees up to her chin and stared into the fire.

Inutaisho looked down at her with a gentle regard and his strong voiced filled the chamber once again. "Does he know about the child?"

Tani shook her head. Sesshoumaru quietly stepped inside the library, not alerting either of the youkai to his presence. Tani laid her cheek on her knees while still staring into the dancing flames. "He cannot feel energies like I can. He will know soon, though." She sighed. "I love him, my Lord. He is my heart." Inutaisho issued a soft chuckle that ran like honey over her senses. Sesshoumaru was still thinking about how Tani had pointed out that he was his father's favorite and not the whelp. He was a full blood after all, it made sense.

Inutaisho looked down at the beautiful creature and sat on the futon next to her. His grand posture and intimidating presence seemed to disappear. He sighed gently and shook his head. "You love him like I loved your mother." She smiled softly at him and closed her eyes. Inutaisho shifted and straightened his back, staring into the fire. "Sesshoumaru has made an excellent choice, Tani-chan. You are of rare breeding and extraordinary power. There is more in his eyes when he looks at you, though. He is protecting you."

Tani nodded against her knees and opened her eyes, looking into the face of the inu youkai. "I remember when I was a child, you had come to our halls in search of assistance against an invading army, and I fell down the stairs in the chamber hall and cut my knees, and you helped me up. Do you remember what you told me?" She looked at Sesshoumaru's father with twinkling eyes. "You said that one day one of your sons would be protecting me from wounds and I would be your daughter. I didn't realize how correct you were." She suddenly caught a scent, and she turned her head slowly to see Sesshoumaru standing by the door, stoic, but nevertheless taken aback by his father's presence. Tani issued him a gentle smile.

When Sesshoumaru came closer, his father didn't turn to look at him, instead choosing to look into the fire with spirit eyes. When he first spoke to his son, his voice was hard with no emotion. "Sesshoumaru, do you have something you want to protect?" The question annoyed Sesshoumaru for he was tired of hearing in his mind and on his heart. Tani looked up at her mate with adoring eyes, and he realized she was waiting for his answer.

Sesshoumaru gazed at her with no emotion. "How is it that you've summoned my father from the dead?"

Tani motioned to Zantetsuken which was lodged into the bricks above the fireplace, the gentle blue light filling the room with a moonlight glow. "It was forged by Totousai. It is Sou'unga's opposite. Where Sou'unga could summon the dead, this sword was the key to lock them away and allow them to come forth. It was the sword that Sou'unga sought when he was in Inutaisho's grips. Your father gave the sword to my family generations ago for safe keeping since the metal that Totosai used for it was found in the depths of the mountains." She looked away from her mate, realizing he was angry with her. "I've spoken to your father on many occasions." She said quietly.

Sesshoumaru felt a slight twinge of anger in his chest at her actions. She had never told him that the sword had the ability to summon spirits, but it didn't hold any consequence anymore. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to his now standing father. Inutaisho turned to face his elder son. "You will desist with your anger, Sesshoumaru. You will accept the fate handed to you." He growled at his son. It made Sesshoumaru angry that only now, when he was dead, his father would decide to take his place as Sesshoumaru's example and paternal figure. Sesshoumaru felt his anger rise, but he stifled it, remaining calm and stoic in front of the man that he had sworn to defeat one day. Tani was watching the situation unfold with hooded eyes, waiting for Sesshoumaru to speak to his father they way he wanted to for all the years that he'd lived without him.

Sesshoumaru's stoic gaze turned venomous. He glared at his father with hatred and snorted at him. "You have _no right_ to speak to me of fate, old man. I am not the one who rutted with a disgusting, weak, pathetic human female and had a bastard _hanyou_ son." The sneer in his voice didn't phase Inutaisho. It was Tani who stood and she softly uttered a sentence that stopped Sesshoumaru cold.

"You'll have a daughter." She whispered. When he stared at her in surprise she glared at him. "She is not full blood inu. Will she be cast off as well? Inu Yasha is your _brother._ He will never admit to it, but he loves you." Her voice was becoming more and more emotional, making Sesshoumaru stare at her in surprise. Tani was rarely prone to outbursts of anger or any other emotion, but he seemed to have crossed a line with her that had her in pain and seething in anger. "Your pride is your downfall. One hundred lashes was not enough." She snapped at him. Inutaisho reached out a hand and gently settled it on her shoulder. She looked at the ghost and sighed in defeat.

Sesshoumaru didn't quite know how to react to his mate's distress, but his inu was growling in anger at him for his folly in upsetting her. Inutaisho looked up as the door to the library opened and Inu Yasha and Miroku stepped in. As if in slow motion, Inu Yasha looked up at his father and stared. Golden eyes met smoldering golden eyes, and Inutaisho nodded to Inu Yasha. "Son." Inu Yasha's mouth gaped open and Tani smiled her thanks at Miroku for bringing him. The monk excused himself from the room, leaving Inutaisho and his sons in the room with Tani. She looked at the three of them and then glared specifically at Sesshoumaru.

"I'm leaving this room. You will talk to each other and settle this ridiculous feud that is dividing the Western Lands. I will not be mistress of a land that is divided." She turned on her heel and left the room with a swish of silk, leaving the three dogs to discuss the issues at hand.

* * *

Kitaru found Tani sitting in the garden, dipping her toes in a hot spring. He could smell Sesshoumaru on her skin and clothes, and even though the stench of the dog offended his nose, he couldn't help but approach the sad youkai and sit down beside her on the edge of the warm pool. He didn't say a word, and she didn't look at him. After hundreds of years together, however, they didn't need words. Their simple company to each other was enough. When Kitaru wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gently pulled her to his chest to hold her, she sighed against his massive chest. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Kitaru shook his head against her head and spoke to her in a gentle, soft voice. "No, Tani. My heart swells in happiness for your joy." He touched the bite mark on the nape of her neck and closed his eyes in pain. His heart was truly breaking into a thousand pieces. He had wished everyday of his life that he had been the one to mark her and stake his claim, but it was not meant to be.

He was a low youkai to Hintani, and even though the king respected him, he was not of noble birth and not of good enough breeding to bear heirs to the throne of the Yamamori. "Kitaru, never leave me." She whispered. He held her tighter against him, protecting his greatest treasure. She would never understand how much he really did love her, but even if she was someone else's wife, he would protect her with the passion she had gifted his life with.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm going to be without internet for a few days as we switch from DSL to Wireless. (Ugh.) So I'm sorry if I stagger on posting chapters. I've got another story coming around about Final Fantasy VII after Advent Children. **

**I'm sorry about the situation with Chapter 20. Remember, all you have to do is visit my personal website on my profile, visit it, and then scroll down on my site to access it. It will take you 30 seconds maybe. I just don't want to get my story erased since I've worked so hard on it.**

**Next Up: Chapter 22: Kitaru Makes a Challange for Tani**

**Princess Shadowcat: Sense. (laugh)**

**TeenAnimeLover: You know I agree. There is an author on this site (who shall remain nameless) who takes my breath away with his descriptions and ability to draw a mental picture, but the man procrastinates worse than anyone I know! I'm a perfectionist. I HAVE to update regularly until I'm done, or I'll go stark raving insane.**

**Minako Miharu: I'm glad you liked that. I'm a pretty cynical person, so I'm not much on romance, but I think I catch the essance of it pretty well. Also, I'm a big fan of instinct. Every living creature has it, and I love the idea of humanity versus primal instinct. It's a powerful combination. Just look at Inu Yasha! **

**Disruptive One: Don't worry. I'm working on a FF VII now. (grin)**


	22. Kitaru Makes a Challange for Tani

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in chapters, guys. This one will be kind of short because I'm sitting at school on a library computer no thanks to my stupid internet companies who can't get on the ball to switch me over from DSL to Wireless.**

**There is a reader that I would like to address before I start the story who was fairly rude and misinformed about the Japanese language.**

**I would like to address your "issue" with Sesshoumaru and Rin referring to themselves in the third person. Rin does it because she is uneducated and an orphan. HOWEVER. In the Japanese language, you will find that many people who are higher up in society will frequently refer to themselves in third person when speaking to someone lower in rank than them. It is considered an honor when a Lord or Lady refers to themselves as "I" in front of you because it means you have not only their recognition that you are a human being (or youkai as such) but that you are higher ranking than a slug. Please take the time to look up the Japanese language and listen to the Japanese versions of Inu Yasha with subtitles in English. Sesshoumaru almost always refers to himself as "ta Sesshoumaru" which means THIS SESSHOUMARU. The beginning of The Sword of World Conquest is an excellent example when he is speaking to "Inu no Taisho." (Lord of the Dogs) Please be informed before you fly onto my comment board and tell me something annoys you in a rude way. I'm a very respectful person, but I don't appreciate misinformed people complaining about things that are not wrong. If "many stories do it", chances are, there's nothing wrong with it. Please do not review my story unless you can rephrase your criticism more tactfully, and please do not demand explanations from me. I answer who I choose to answer. Have a nice day.**

**Onward!

* * *

**

Inu Yasha was still in awe of his father. He couldn't believe it. While his father scolded Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha was quiet and meek for the first time in his life, listening to every word the Lord said pointedly to his oldest son. When the Lord and Sesshoumaru finally turned to Inu Yasha, the hanyou looked at them with a slight resentment in his golden eyes. He fidgeted a little, and Inutaisho allowed a grim smile to cross his handsome features.

"What bothers you, Inu Yasha?" He asked kindly. Sesshoumaru was watching now, stoically. He had forgiven his father for dying for Iyzaoi and Inu Yasha, but he was still angry for the way that he had lived when he was alive. Inu Yasha looked at his father, and his eyes began to shine brightly. When Inutaisho looked at his son, Iyzaoi's smile and facial structure hit him like a herd of horses. Inu Yasha looked so much like her with exception of his hair, eyes, and ears. He was willing to bet that on that one night of the month, he symbolized his mother perfectly.

"Dad, I just have to know if you really wanted me to have the Tessaiga because I was stronger than Sesshoumaru." Inu Yasha's question raised Sesshoumaru's hackles dangerously. Inutaisho crossed his arms and gazed at Inu Yasha thoughtfully. His time with the sword was running out, and he had to make his point quickly. As Zantetsuken began to fade, Inutaisho looked at his sons.

"Power is not in the tip of a sword, but in the depths of your soul." He looked at them both in turn. "The Tessaiga transforms because you protect your love. Tensaiga heals because Sesshoumaru cares for those he heals. That is the way of things." He looked back at the sword in the wall. The light was almost gone. He turned back to his sons. "I am going back to where I can rest. Remember, you will never achieve true power apart. Only together, will you achieve what you desire. You are brothers. It should remain so." When the light on the sword finally extinquished, all that was left were two brothers staring into the firelight.

* * *

Three days after their encounter with their father, the brothers still were not speaking, but it was nice to Kagome that they weren't reaching for their weapons everytime they passed each other. Tani and Sesshoumaru had conversed and talking, but he was still cold to her for her folly in expecting him to heal the feud with his brother in one night. It disgusted Sesshoumaru that she had pushed him so hard, and he withdrew from her almost completely except for a few minutes now and then in the gardens. Tani understood and was disturbed but not contrite. At least the brothers would stand in each other's presence without throwing glares at each other, and they would sit at the same banquet table together and eat. 

It was one day in the garden with Kitaru that Tani made the mistake of mentioning the upcoming marriage to the tiger. He stared off into the many plants and trees and allowed himself to separate from the conversation to consider his options. He was conflicted inside for he did not want Tani to suffer from his distinct jealousy, but he could not lie to himself and say that he did not want to compete for her hand. He glanced at her and sighed. "Tani, I want to challenge Sesshoumaru for your hand." Tani's chatter stopped, and she looked at him in shock.

"What?" She shook her head as if trying to shake out some terrible dream from her mind. Her large violet eyes scrutinized the tiger closely before she continued. "Kitaru, Sesshoumaru will kill you, and you know that Father would never allow it." Her eye grew fearful, and she took her hand in his. "I love Sesshoumaru, Kitaru." Hurt crossed his handsome features. He looked at her and then growled softly, the purr making its way through her body like a caress. He ran a clawed hand through her thick shining silver hair and pulled her lips against his. She should have pushed him away, but the beckoning of familiarity was too much. She fell into the kiss, and he ended it as briefly as it had began, as Tani was panting for him.

"Then tell me that you don't miss me." He said simply. Tani looked away from him, still confused and scared. She loved Sesshoumaru with all her heart, but Kitaru was her savior and her first love. She was torn between the two, and she still felt as if though her heart was breaking. She shook her head violently. Kitaru withdrew his hand from hers and glared at her with striking green eyes.

"You cannot do this, Kitaru. I chose Sesshoumaru."

"You know the laws here, Tani. I couldn't have your hand unless I beat a Lord for it. I had to wait till you chose. Or have you forgotten the laws that our teachers relentlessly beat into our skulls?"

Tani shook her head again. "I haven't forgotten, Kitaru, but I cannot allow you to do this! If you do this, you will die. I have already chosen!" She cried. Kitaru let loose a dangerous snarl that had the woman look down at her feet in fear. This creature was dominant over her in a way that Sesshoumaru never was. He was forceful and passionate, and his temper was quick. She loved him, but she wanted to with Sesshoumaru.

"I have the right, Tani." He growled. "And you do not have the right to deter me from it. I will have you." Tani buried her hands in her face as Kitaru strode away. She knew that Sesshoumaru would kill him, and she didn't understand why things had to be this way. She had chosen Sesshoumaru as her mate because she loved him as her mate. Kitaru was the passion that fueled her dicisions and the friend that kept her hoping for a better chance at a free life.

As she watched him walk away from her, a deep sinking feeling closed in over her heart. She closed her eyes and buried her face in her delicate hands again, tears beginning to fall. "I'm so sorry, Kitaru. I should have waited forever."

* * *

Hintani honored the traditional laws, but he could not hide his anger from Kitaru. The tiger demon had put Tani in a very precarious situation. Tani handled it with dignity, showing her allegience to Sesshoumaru and the House of the Half Moon, but Hintani knew his daughter adored Kitaru, and he could feel her heart breaking everytime she looked at her retainer. When the day of the challenge came, Sesshoumaru came dressed in his armor, but instead of his usual white hoari, he wore a black kimono to signify that he disliked the idea of fighting for Tani's affections. 

Tani was given two cloths from the youkai. One red and the other white. When the loser fell to the ground dead, she would rip his cloth in half and tie the other to the belt of her kimono, showing her allegience to the winner. She despised this tradition, and she had begged Hintani to change it, but even he pointed out that no one was above the law.

Kitaru's weapon of choice was his halbred which he aquired years ago from Lord Hintani as a gift for protecting Tani. Sesshoumaru shed Tensaiga and meaningfully gave it to Rin to hold. Tani sat next to her father on a small seat, and she looked on into the arena with a glassy eyes with tears that threatened to spill over. Not once had Sesshoumaru shown emotion over the entire ordeal, and he hadn't comforted Tani or allowed her solace in his arms. He was the true Lord of the Western Lands, she realized, and Inutaisho's words had made little difference to him.

When the fight began, Kitaru's green eyes settled on Tani, reflecting possessiveness and affection for her. He loved her and would do anything to be with her. Sesshoumaru didn't even look at her, but she still prayed in her heart to the gods that somehow, both their lives would be spared. Kitaru lunged at Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru jumped back, blocking the hit with Toukijin and managing to draw blood on Kitaru's arms with his claws. Kitaru didn't seem to feel the pain as he backed away and circled the inu for a while.

When Sesshoumaru rushed at him, Kitaru leaped into the air, parrying his blow and then landing a swift kick to Sesshoumaru's back as he landed behind them. Sesshoumaru was aware of the move and with a quick flick of his wrist, his whip struck out behind him at the muoko youkai, nicely slicing the halbred apart. When Kitaru was without a weapon, his expression of intense concentration did not change. He would have Tani if he had to rip apart this filthy dog with his bare claws. When Sesshoumaru charged Kitaru, he leaped into the air and brought his tiger claws neatly across Sesshoumaru's back, slicing open his skin and allowing blood to pour out over his armor. Sesshoumaru stopped in shock. The tiger was fast.

When Tani saw the move, she could not keep her cry in. "Sesshoumaru!" Her scream echoed the hall, and Kitaru stopped cold. When he looked up to see his beautiful love crying, her violet eyes red rimmed with sad tears, he knew he had made a mistake. He fought to be happy with Tani, but he had forgotten what it meant to put her happiness first. He made his decision then. When he looked at Sesshoumaru coming back to him, the tiger did not move. In slow motion, Sesshoumaru charged, his long white hair flowing behind him. Kitaru looked to Tani in that split second and mouthed three precious words to her before Sesshoumaru's blade pierced his heart.

When the tiger slumped forward on Toukijin's blade, Sesshoumaru withdrew it, allowing Kitaru to fall to the arena floor, dead. When everyone looked to Tani for the ripping of the red cloth, her tears remained on her cheeks, but she was no longer shedding them. She gazed at Sesshoumaru with eyes that were hollow and bland. Sesshoumaru gazed back at her, their eyes never leaving each other. When she lift the cloths, and gripped the red, she smartly tore it in two. When she dropped it to the ground and turned on her heel leaving the arena, the crowd in the room audibly gasped. Laying on the ground in two pieces underneath the scarlet red cloth was a piece of white. She had torn them both. In the end, Tani had chosen her destiny without Sesshoumaru.

* * *

**A/N: Oh DEAR! Stay tuned. (wink) It's gonna get even better, but unfortunately, we are nearing the end of the story. Hey, I've posted a Final Fantasy VII story, guys. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read it! I love all my loyal fans. Another Inu Yasha fic will be up in a while. Hang in there.**

**Next Up: Chapter 23: The True Form of Hatred**

**Disruptive One: I agree. She does. In a way, I think she expects Sesshoumaru to change drastically for her, and it will never happen. She wants something that Sesshoumaru is not, and I believe that's the true tragedy in the story. (smacks Tani upside the head) Get smart, woman!**

**TeenAnimeLover: I'm so anal about that stuff! Gotta update. Even if I'm typing my fingers off at the college library. (laugh)**

**KitsuneKit: I love Inutaisho as well. He's a mixture of both Inu Yasha AND Sesshoumaru. Can't get any better than that. **

**LOTRRocks: Aw, really? You've got me blushing, and that's hard to do! You're a sweetie, and thanks for the wonderful compliment.**

**Minako Miharu: I miss you. (grin)**

**Inu Lover: Wasn't it a fantastic secret? I imagine that there are other villians/heroes that are the same. **


	23. The True Form of Hatred

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are GRAND! Please read my Final Fantasy VII story and let me know what you think. (If you're into FF games.) I would appreciate the support there that I get here. Love you guys!

* * *

**

Tani was pushing silk clothes and cotton jerkins into a bag when Hintani found her in her room. She seemed hollow and empty as if though someone had opened her and scooped the emotions out of her body. Her beautiful violet eyes were bland and unseeing as she finishing packing her back. On her futon, Zantetsuken laid wrapped in black silk. Hintani sighed and then glared at his daughter with fiery reproach. She looked up at him and paused her actions, waiting for the onslaught of verbal rebukes from her beloved father. The angry words didn't come. Instead, Hintani's usually robust voice was darkened and quieted by an unfathomable fury.

"So you will leave them both, and Kitaru's death for your love will be in vain?" A flash of anger settled into Tani's eyes even though her face remained expressionless. She pulled the heavy mass of gray hair over her shoulder and braided it while her gaze never left her father's. The king continued quietly. "You anticipate too much from Sesshoumaru, daughter. He is a Lord and is rightfully so. He was not born to be your husband. Instead, you were born to serve him." Tani's back stiffened with indignity.

"I am not his slave, Father."

"And your mother is not mine. But I am a Lord and she respects any decisions I make!" He snapped at his daughter. "You will honor Kitaru's death with your marriage to Sesshoumaru, and there will no questions as to your allegiance to him. He could have killed you for disgracing him in front of the hall lords."

Tani glared at her father's orders and with a smooth motion, she reach forward and yanked the black silk off of Zantetsuken which lay untouched on her bed. She lifted the sword and went to her knees in front of her father. When he accepted the sword from her, she stood her violet eyes no longer angry. "Father, I will not adhere to your rules." Hintani's eyes widened as he realized what this meant. She produced a beautiful dagger from her sleeve and placed it at the base of the braid that ran nearly to her thighs. Her hair was the mark of her nobility, and Hintani watched in horror as she cut it away, offering him the severed proof of her self-banishment. He refused to touch it, and so she dropped it in front of him in disgust.

She turned and pulled the strap of the leather bag over her armor clad body, and brushed back her short locks that fell in her eyes. She reached and picked up a well made katana and slipped it into her sash. Hintani stepped away as she pushed past him to leave. He watched as his beloved left his eyes, and when she had gone down the stairs to leave the halls, he felt tears begin to stream down his handsome face, but he let no cries escape his lips. "Goodbye, my child." He whispered.

When she had reached the throne room, the guards at the opening gate that lead out into the mountains stared at her in shock. Her short gray hair curled around her face in a painful reminder of what she had thrown away, and the guards stopped her with a crossing of their spears. The tallest guard shook his head in disbelief. "No, my Lady. Don't leave us. Your men. We need you." The plea in his eyes made her harden herself, and she looked away from the young Yamamori's face.

"Let me pass." She ground out. She was not in the mood to argue with her father's guards, and it was irritating her to a point where she was tempted to threaten the young guard's life. The older guard looked at his counterpart and withdrew his spear. He seemed older and more knowledgeable. He noted her short hair and realized she was leaving permanently.

"Let her pass, Tiran-chan." The older youkai said kindly. "She is dead to the Yamamori now." The young man reluctantly pulled back his spear, and the two guards lifted the massive plank that blocked the doors into the outside world. When they began to pull the doors open, Tani heard a voice call her name, and she refused to look behind her. Kouga laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I will come with you." She turned to see him ready for his journey, and Eteria came forward, and offered Tani a bag of dry good food for the journey. Tani stared at the kindness of her former maid, and she allowed a gentle smile to cross her features. Eteria smiled back and bowed gracefully in front of her former owner. Tani bowed back, giving the beautiful servant respect that she'd never shown her in the past. She accepted the bag and turned to Kouga.

"Let's go." As they strode out into the mountain pass, Kouga made no attempt to ask her why she was leaving. Because of their bond since childhood, Tani's moods were obvious to him, and he knew when not to ask questions. As they traveled through the dimly lit caverns, when they came to more light, Tani took a breath. She would exit this mountain never to return, and Kouga gently touched her shoulder. It was a sign of silent respect and consolement. When she stepped out into the light, the cold breeze that ran through the peaks ruffled her short hair and blew it into her face. She pushed it back and respectfully smiled at Kouga. The wolf watched her with interest until she looked away.

"Tani-chan, I don't have a clan to return to, but there are other wolves that would be happy if we showed up." Tani nodded quietly and followed him as he began a winding road down the mountains into the green valleys that opened up beneath them, promising them a world of promise while there was none behind them.

* * *

_**Four Years Later**_

Inu Yasha and Kagome quietly stood on the wall of the castle in the Western Lands and looked out as Sesshoumaru led the army back home. It had been a long battle beating back the hoards of youkai who sought out the Shikon no Tama, but eventually, it had worked. Kagome felt that she would never be more thankful to them than she was now, and it seemed to her that this is where she belonged. Even though Sesshoumaru hardly spoke to them, his relationship with Inu Yasha was not as strained as it had been. Even Sesshoumaru's heart had learned to accept that Inu Yasha was a product of his father's love, just as his relationship with Tani had been.

Kagome looked at Inu Yasha in slight concern. "What do you think he will do when he finds out they're here?"

"I don't know, Kagome." Came the short reply.

"I hope he doesn't try to do anything violent."

Inu Yasha considered his brother silently and then sighed. "I don't think he will. If anything, he'll make them leave."

A beautiful girl clad in navy blue and gold royal robes bounded up the steps to the wall terrace where they stood and she bowed gracefully to Inu Yasha. "Prince Inu Yasha." The hanyou nodded to her and proceeded to look out over the men as they arrived in shining silver armor. The girl stood next to Kagome and slipped her arms around her waist, hugging her gently. "Kagome-sama, did you see Lord Sesshoumaru?" The girl's unusually bright chestnut eyes sparkled with joy as Kagome nodded to her and smiled. The girl turned and bounded back down the steps to meet her guardian. When she found him in the milling crowd of soldiers and loved ones, she launched herself into his embrace which he returned stoically.

"Rin, you should know better than to touch me in front of the men." He said sternly. The girl just smiled at him and gave him another hug. Sesshoumaru couldn't be mad at the small girl for wanting his attention. He pushed her towards the courtyards gently, and she bounded off towards the gardens to play with the butterflies. The first sight at home that Sesshoumaru was met with was his brother and his woman. Inu Yasha's face betrayed worry and concern, so Sesshoumaru excused himself to speak with him.

When he neared Inu Yasha, the hanyou led him to a small secluded part of the outside terraces and sighed. "Kouga is here."

Sesshoumaru's eyes didn't flinch. "So?"

"Tani is with him."

At the mention of the Yamamori's name, a quiet rage settled in Sesshoumaru's eyes. To anyone else, the sight of his burning eyes would have meant nothing in light of the fact that his face remained expressionless. Inu Yasha, however, knew his brother and the glint that came into his eyes was dangerous and wild. Sesshoumaru nodded curtly and left his hanyou brother standing on the terrace, wondering what was coming next.

* * *

Tani raked a slender hand through her long hair. The tresses had grown back to her middle back, and she would not let them grow any further. She looked out the window that gave a beautiful view over the beaches and roaring waves that crashed down on cliffs and rocks. The sea always gave her peace, and she bitterly regretted being away from it for so long. Kouga was sitting on his knees watching her, and he spoke softly. "Are you sure this is wise?"

Tani looked back at her friend and then looked out to the sea again. "I don't know, Kouga, but I have to make my peace with him. It's been four years, and I still love him. Somehow, I forgave him the minute I left home." Kouga nodded quietly and stood to his feet. He brushed off his pelts with a graceful hand and smiled at Tani. This woman had given everything she owned to be free and to find herself. It was a powerful idea that Tani had given up ruling an entire race just to find solace and understanding in the world that had pulled her life apart so. Kouga never asked for her affections, and he never wanted them. She was his sister in every sense of the word.

A knock at the door had them both turn, and a pretty girl peered in at them. "Lord Sesshoumaru will see you in the gardens now, Lady Tani." Tani glanced at Kouga and then nodded to the servant girl. As she slid her katana into her sash, Kouga gave her an encouraging smile. She exited the room and with graceful clicks of her boots on the cobblestones, she made her way to the gardens. She found them empty, but she noticed a fountain with hoards of koi in them, so she seated herself and took to tickling the fish on their heads as they swarmed past her. An achingly familiar scent graced her, and she refused to look back. She closed her eyes and bowed her head as he scrutinized her.

"You have to leave." He growled. When she looked back at Sesshoumaru, he had shed his heavy armor, but his weapons were still at his side, and his face was still stoic as ever. She stood and bowed respectfully, her social position now even lower than the soldiers. Sesshoumaru saw that she had gained muscle in her shoulders and arms, and her skin was tawnier and more bronze than it had been. She reeked of wolves, and his lip curled in disgust. "You have been living with wolves, Tani?"

She nodded with her eyes still averted. "I came to make my peace with you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Make your peace and leave my lands, Tani. You are not welcome here." His voice was cold and flat, and Tani inwardly flinched.

"I give my apologies to you, Lord Sesshoumaru." She looked up at him, her violet eyes burning with a sudden emotion that Sesshoumaru had never seen in the woman. She straightened her back, and he watched as she morphed into the royalty that she had been born as. "Take my life if it means anything to you. Scar me and throw me to the sea. I must have peace from my sins against you." He felt his heart gently lift from its depression at her request for forgiveness at the price of death.

Sesshoumaru remained quiet. Thoughts raced through his head, and he then spoke, his voice not as cold. "Tani, this Sesshoumaru does not wish your death, nor does he wish your pain." He sighed and watched as she closed her eyes and bowed her head once again, feeling the anquish of her peace being denied. Sesshoumaru took a step closer to her and touched her head gently. She flinched, waiting for him to do something terrible, but instead, he raised her chin to him. "I trust you found what you were looking for." Her violet eyes widened. "Good." Hesaid without her response. "There will be no more of your aimless wandering." It was a silent forgiveness which Sesshoumaru gave with dignity. Tani felt a weight lifted off of her shoulders.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru, where would you have me go?" She asked quietly. Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Where else, but here?"

Tani gazed at him in amazement, and then with a soft, tiny voice she answered him."Back to my father's house." The answer surprised Sesshoumaru, but when she looked at him with great longing, he understood her plight. She had others to make peace with, and she had to take on the biggest challenge ever conceived. He nodded stoically and helped her to her feet. The young princess who'd captured his heart was now changed and different. Instead of pride and arrogance, there was a certain sadness about her that protruded from her experience and mistakes. "I seek atonement." She whispered.

This was the true hatred that had poisoned the world. Tani's self loathing had nearly destroyed her, and now she chose to walk the path of a true warrior and seek forgiveness for her sins. Sesshoumaru knew this bitter hatred, and it allowed it once to spread a bitter mist over his judgment of his father and brother. Sesshoumaru understood that more than anything she had said. He nodded to her again and turned to walk away. When he scented the bitter salt and agony, he felt his chest constrict. She had turned him away for the second time now, and he slowly walked away. He swore to himself he would never love again. Tani swore to herself to never love anyone else but him.

* * *

**A/N: OHHH! It's ALMOST OVER! Hang in there guys. Two more chapters are left.**

**Disruptive One: I dislike crossovers in any realm unless it's Marvel x DC. I don't really care for Harry Potter anyway, so my take on that is it's own thing. I did a twist on your suggestion about Sesshoumaru leaving. I read a wonderful book once a long time ago, and it mentioned that the removal of the que is done on banishment. It was perfect for Tani to do it to herself. Very fitting for the stuck up bitch.**

**Minako Miharu: My next chappie will be for you, my philosopher friend. And yes, I love the idea of Inu Yasha making peace with his past and his present. It will provide for his future. I'm glad you like Kouga. I think he's wonderful. He's the rogue knight of the stories. **

**Foxy Hanyou: I realize youlike to raise issues with me concerning certain things about spelling, small syntax, etc. I would like to let you know first off that "Kami" to Miroku is a swear word much like saying "oh my god" is to us. Also, I'm a horrific speller. Thank Kami for spell check. I'm assuming your lack of tact is result from your age. Like I said before…Try being nice when you leave me reviews. I might be nice to you in return. You're obviously a very smart girl. Please apply common sense to your intelligence.**


	24. Sesshoumaru and the Power of Redepmtion

**A/N: You guys, next chapter will end this story, and I'll shed my tears there. For now, however, I want to tell you that I love you all and you've given me so much support through this story. Arigato.**

**Dedicated to Minako Miharu…My Philosopher

* * *

**

The nights were getting clearer and clearer as the weather began to get colder and further into the fall. The usual hot and muggy humidity was void from the air, and Indian summer was just about over. She sat at the edge of a long tree line, looking out into a field littered with late summer wild flowers and green grass. The trees were beginning to turn into rainbows of colors with red, yellow, and brown. The affect from the light of the fire made the trees look nearly like statues that reached into the velvet sky with blissful oblivion to the woman's worried thoughts. Tani was gently poking at the fire with a stick when she smelled a familiar scent blanket over her like a comforting touch. She smiled into the fire and clicked her tongue.

"You know, you'll never be able to sneak up on me. I can smell you a mile away." She chuckled and looked behind her at the impish wolf prince who stood with his arms crossed with one hip cocked to the side. He smirked at her and shook his head with mock reproach. Kouga possessed a beauty that was unmatched by many youkai. His long legs were shaped perfectly and lean. Very few had seen him with his beautiful hair dropped onto his shoulders, but Tani had been blessed with the sight, and it had been the first time she'd looked at her beloved childhood friend and realized he was a man. His azure eyes shone with a gentle humor and sometimes a glint that reminded her that he was still a red-blooded male in every aspect. He was this way especially when it came to women.

"Tani, you'll never change." The statement made Tani turn to the fire, stoking it some more before the stick was too short. She tossed the small piece of burning wood into the fire and gently smiled grimly. Change is what had brought her here in the first place, and she bitterly regarded it as her greatest enemy. She had crawled to Sesshoumaru like a mangy dog, begging for his forgiveness, and what made her even more disgusted with herself was the fact that his pardon of her sins against him had relieved her heart and given her a small amount of peace. Even though she feared her father more than she feared the Lord of the Western Lands, the small amount of peace that she had received from Sesshoumaru had allowed her heart to beat more free. She found herself able to face her father even though he would probably reject her. It wasn't about the achievement of pardon anymore, she realized. It was just that she said what needed to be said.

Kouga gracefully sat down at the fire with her and stretched his long legs out in front of him. He smiled at Tani as he pulled two skinned rabbits from a piece of leather and held them up for Tani to inspect. Her nose wrinkled at the smell of raw meat, but Kouga seemed happy with them, so she relented. Kouga speared the two rabbits on a stick and propped them over the fire. He leaned back and then looked over at Tani who still was staring into the flames as if though she could find the answers to her questions there. He gently touched her knee, gaining her attention.

"Tani, what if your father refuses to see you?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just go back to the tribe and live my life there." She answered blandly.

Kouga snorted as he turned the rabbits over to cook further. "Be more careful with what you say. Tani, you're not some normal female from some normal wolf youkai clan. You're the princess of a clan that is hard to find and holds more values than any youkai clan in the land." He leaned back on his elbows again and sighed as the warmth of the fire soaked into his sore, tattered feet. He knew now why Tani wore boots over her tender feet. "You are a _princess_, Tani."

She shrugged gently and sighed. His declaration had struck a chord in the beautiful female. She sat up and very slowly began to remove her light armor, easing her sore shoulders out of it stiffly. When she had divested herself of her armor, she pulled out a single blanket and laid it out next to the fire while Kouga pulled the rabbits from over the fire. As the two shared meat, bread, and cheese, Tani was reminded of better days when she had been in the house of royalty and family that had loved her dearly.

* * *

The guards were making a commotion, and Hintani had no idea what was going on until a young blonde youkai fell to his knees in front of his lord. "Lord Hintani, your daughter approaches the chambers. She has sought entry into your halls, Lord." Hintani felt his heart catch in his throat. He stood stoically and followed the guards to the stairs that led to the bedroom chambers and waited for his daughter to mount the bottom of the steps. When she approached the stairs with Kouga by her side, Hintani nearly cried in happiness to his daughter. Her hair had grown to the middle of her back, and her violet eyes were no longer dead and empty. She looked up at him with great hope, and even though she had banished herself, Hintani still loved his daughter.

As she slowly mounted the steps, her eyes never left her father's handsome face. When she reached him and went gracefully to one knee, he closed his eyes in happiness as a single shining tear fell from his jaw line and landed on her shining silver hair. She respectfully kept her head bowed as she uttered his name. "Lord Hintani. I've come to seek a place in your house as a servant." Hintani suddenly let out a great cry and hauled his daughter into his arms.

"Four years, Tani!" He nearly suffocated her with his arms around her and when he let her go, she smiled weakly at her father. He hugged her again as soon as she looked at him. "My daughter, you will be a princess as you were born to be. Not a servant!" Tani's weight lifted from her heart as she embraced her father back in the hallway and buried her face in his shoulder as he laughed heartily into her hair. When he had stepped back from her, he smiled. "Your room is ready for you." Tani bowed her head to her father.

"I don't deserve this kindness." She said softly. Hintani shook his head and embraced his daughter once more. He pointed to her chambers and then started down the stairs away from his daughter to greet Kouga and invite the wolf prince to eat in the dining hall. Tani opened her door slowly, savoring the familiar creak. When she stepped into the dark of her room, she reached for where she remembered the oil lamp to be, and right before she turned it on, a scent washed over her. She turned it quickly on, and when she looked to a chair next to her bed, her breath caught. A tall regal inu youkai stood with a very familiar sword in his hand. Tani felt her breath come shorter and shorter as tears threatened her eyes.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes appraised her with quiet approval. When she dropped her bag on the floor, she started to take steps towards him, and she couldn't take her eyes off him. The tears began to spill over her cheeks, but her face never contorted or showed expression. All of her emotions were in her sparkling eyes. Sesshoumaru didn't move from his position behind the chair as she made her way to him. When she reached him, he stepped to her and gently placed the sword in her hands. She finally allowed full sobs to rack her body as she wrapped her fingers around Zantetsuken. Sesshoumaru wrapped his fingers around the nape of her neck and pulled her gently against his chest, his eyes never wavering or his face changing.

When Tani wrapped her arms around his body, he inhaled her perfect scent and growled softly, deep in his chest, soothing her sobs and tears. The tears smelled salty and yet, there was sweetness to the woman that he held so closely against him. She whispered against his chest. "You spoke to father before I came. You told him I was coming." Sesshoumaru grunted softly in affirmation and curled his claws gently against her skin, pressing them to her and gently raking them across her with sluggishness. She took a deep breath and leaned back to look at Sesshoumaru, and as soon as she did, he slanted his lips over hers hungrily.

The kiss that he had meant to be gentle was harsh and passionate,for he was starved for her like a man in a desert thirsted for water. When he delved deep into the recesses of her mouth, she answered his actions with an equal fervor, heating his blood. He buried his fingers in her hair and crushed her lips to his roughly and continued to kiss her almost feverishly until she broke the kiss and stared at him with hazed violet eyes. He couldn't understand why she had broken away, but when she smiled, he realized that she'd missed his face. She reached up to touch his cheek and blushed lightly. When Sesshoumaru turned her so that her back was to him, he gently began untying the sash in front of her by reaching around with his arm, causing her to be very aware of being pressed up against his long, hard body.

As he pulled the sash away from her armor, he began to pull it off piece by piece until her hoari was all that was left. When he pulled it open slowly, he ran his fingertips over the patches of bare skin he could feel, and then he ran his hand over her shoulders, splaying his fingers over her collarbone and slid the fabric halfway down. When he stopped, she tried to turn her head to peer at him, but a familiar feral growl was issued from him. She snapped her head to look straightforward. When he lifted her hair, she realized what he was doing. He touched the two tiny scars that adorned the nape of her neck and then proceeded to run his hands over her shoulders, neck, and upper back. When he found no other marks but his own, he stopped his exploration and turned her to face him. Her hair fell into place over her shoulders, covering her skin and breasts. She looked into his eyes and when she did, he kissed her again and finally came home.

* * *

Miroku and Sango were tending the orphans in the village next to Inu Yasha's Forest when they recognized a certain tall white lord come into view with a red clad hanyou next to him. Sango smiled up at Miroku from where she was knelt next to a small child and nodded her head. Miroku went to meet the pair of demons, and Inu Yasha shot him a grin. "Hey, leach." Miroku slapped Inu Yasha on the back as they neared and greeted Sesshoumaru respectfully as they walked back to the village. Sango stood, her stomach most prominent underneath her tight fitting kimono. Inu Yasha's eyes widened. Miroku chuckled.

"She's going to have him in two cycles." Miroku's chest puffed up. "We tried for three years, Inu Yasha. We thought she'd never conceive." Inu Yasha nodded in understanding as they neared the beautiful woman. When she squeezed Inu Yasha's hand, she turned to Sesshoumaru.

"I've heard of your union with Lady Tani of the Yamamori. I was so happy for you." Sesshoumaru nodded his head and offered Sango a slight curving of his lips as congratulations on her child. Sango wasn't sure what to think about the lord's slight smile, but she accepted it as it was. Miroku looked over at the hill and then back at Inu Yasha.

"Where's Kagome-sama?" He asked in curiosity. Inu Yasha barked a short laugh.

"Keh. With Tani no doubt, doing things that females do…whenever they're together." Miroku answered Inu Yasha's observation with a wry grin and then looked at Sesshoumaru.

"What have you come here fore?"

Inu Yasha looked at his brother and then at his friends. "We were hoping you could come to the wedding celebration. Sesshoumaru could handle anything with Sango." Sesshoumaru shot Inu Yasha a withering look as the implications of his statement set in. Sesshoumaru would not be delivering any babies on the way to the Western Lands. Sango looked to Miroku with pleading eyes, and the monk rolled his own. It was a silent consent between the two, and they nodded to Inu Yasha as they went to pack their things. Sesshoumaru glanced around the village, and something strange caught his eyes.

A small boy was gracefully performing a kata with a wooden jo. When he moved, his gray eyes sparkled with pleasure, and his small body shivered with excitement. The blonde headed boy obviously enjoyed the process immensely, but what caught Sesshoumaru's eyes was the boy's grace with the shabby wooden weapon. When he neared the boy impassively, the child looked up at Sesshoumaru with wide, pale eyes. Normally, most children would have stepped away from him, but instead, this boy stepped up to him and allowed a wary smile to settle on his sun kissed face.

"Are you Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru nodded to the boy. "Miss Sango told me about you." He smiled at the youkai lord, and when Sesshoumaru hunched down in front of the boy, the child immediately went to one knee in front of the lord, bowing his head in respect.

"You are not an orphan." Sesshoumaru stated. The boy shook his head.

"I am taijin."

"Sango's student?"

"Apprentice." The boy corrected quickly.

"Ah." Answered Sesshoumaru. He stood in front of the boy and then pulled a beautiful dagger from his sleeve with its sheath. He handed it to the boy before he turned to walk away. The boy stared after the lord in amazement and then looked down to the bone handled dagger in his hands. The carvings on the handle told a story of a lost love. The most beautiful part of the handle was that towards the blade on the hilt, it spoke of the love being found after being lost. The boy touched the hilt gingerly and named the dagger immediately.

"Redemption."

* * *

**Disruptive One: Definitely Buffy X Spike. Look up my profile and read "Into the Darkness." It's a Spuffy one shot that's heartfelt and kind of cute. James Marsters will also be playing Brainiac in the season 5 of Smallville (pant pant) and I'm very excited about that! I just wanted to let you know how much your critiques and kind words have meant to me. I feel like I've gotten to know you better than anyone else on here, and I'm honored that you liked my story. You are still my favorite. Arigato, Disruptive-sama. Arigato.**

**Minako Miharu: Kouga is my misfit knight. He is precious in every way, and I think he has more chivalry than Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru do combined. It's just too bad that Sesshoumaru is hotter. (laugh) There is a reason pride is one of the seven deadly sins. Now, I'm not a Christian, but I do believe that Christianity has summed up the plight of mankind accurately with the seven deadly sins. Pride was the cause of Lucifer's downfall, and because of pride, the whole world suffers at Satan's tricks. Powerful, huh? Listen, I dedicated this chapter to you because you above all exude peace and a great understanding from your words. Many times, I've had to sit back and consider your words and let you guide the story because you seemed to know better where it should go. You'll always be my philosopher.**

**Chaiztolite: Thank you for the wonderful review, and I will explain why I made such an amusing but deep twist in the story. You see, for every white there is a black. Opposites, etc. Sesshoumaru is attracted to Tani because of her ability to be cold and objective, but there is a wealth of emotions in her that is a result of her upbringing in the halls of the Yamamori. Everyone sees the youkai as perfect and cold, but I wanted to create a character that was youkai but had some attributes that would make her emotionally accessible. Also, Sesshoumaru's status as a virgin popped into my head when I watched Episode 35 when he healed Rin. He does absolutely nothing without reason, and I cannot see him distributing his physical affections without there being some kind of tie to the female. I think he would consider indulging in sexual activity disgusting and weak. It quite human to sleep around, don't you think?**

**Kitsune Kit: You've been there every step of the way. Thank you, sweetheart.**

**Princess Shadowcat: SENSE! LOL**


	25. Children of Immortality

**A/N: Lemon warning. Before you start this chapter, if you've been reading with the updates,if you've got the time, please read the whole story through from Chapter One to Chapter Twenty-Five in its entirety. Grab a cup of tea, coffee, hot chocolate, or a snifter of brandy and please enjoy this last chapter. It will be slightly longer than the others for your enjoyment, and my dedications will be at the end. Enjoy the show, y'all, and thanks so much for coming!

* * *

**

A beautiful youkai child bounded into Tani's arms as she neared the wolves' caves. She wrapped her arms around the creature and pulled her to her chest in a tight embrace. The child possessed beautiful long gray tinged white hair and delicate pointed ears. She smiled up at her mother and then looked to Kouga. "Kouga-sama. Did you bring me a present?" Kouga smiled softly and took the child from Tani's arms. He lifted her easily into his and then produced a shell necklace from the pouch on his belt and laid it over her head onto her neck. The little girl squealed in appreciation, throwing her arms around Kouga's neck. When the girl looked up from her embrace, she went dead still. She was looking behind Kouga, and Tani and the wolf lord knew immediately whom the girl was watching. 

Sesshoumaru stood on the path watching the girl and the wolf lord. Tani's aura had become strained and nervous, but when the little girl asked to be put down, Kouga obliged and watched her gracefully approach the lord. Tani had told Sesshoumaru about bearing his daughter after coming to live with the wolves, and when she had expected him to be angry, he allowed her to tell him of how much like him the little girl truly was. The child youkai had long willowy arms and legs like her mother, but her facial structure and hair were just like Sesshoumaru's. He squatted as she neared him, and her violet eyes became slightly confused and wary. She recognized the lord in herself, and for a small child, she was showing her ability to be perceptive.

Tani watched the scene with tears forming in her beautiful eyes, and she spoke to the little girl with more confidence than she felt. "Zalia, this is Lord Sesshoumaru." She didn't want to quite tell the girl that he was her father yet, but the child already understood. Zalia looked over his face for a minute, and then she did something no one except Rin had ever dared to do without permission. She reached up and put her tiny-clawed fingers into his hair and ran them through the silken white strands. Sesshoumaru reached out with his hand and tested the strands of her hair as well.

"Mother, this is my father." The little girl declared. She straightened her back much like a princess would do in rebellion and stared hard back at her mother. "He has the same hair." Tani allowed a single tear to run down her cheek as the girl observed her father with a growing interest. Sesshoumaru also watched the girl with a wary curiosity, and it amazed him that when he looked into her face, he saw the perfect mixture of Tani and himself in the child's features. The child finally stepped forward and wrapped her slender arms around Sesshoumaru's neck. He stiffened at first, but when he finally allowed himself to accept that this was indeed his daughter, he wrapped his own arm around her and lifted her off the ground. Tani's eyes shone with pride at the beautiful picture that father and daughter made.

Kouga smiled at Tani and then touched her shoulder as he walked down towards the caves. "Be safe on your trip, Tani-chan." When he walked away, Zalia waved at him and then wrapped her arms around her father once more. Sesshoumaru's face had not changed from its usual stoic regard, but there was a soft light in his eyes that Tani had never seen before. Sesshoumaru was a father.

* * *

_**Twenty Years Later**_

Kagome knew that something was wrong when Tani rushed into her room. The Lady of the Mountains had not aged a day, and her beautiful violet eyes held the same light they had many years ago when Kagome had first met her. Kagome was still beautiful as well, but several gray streaks adorned the thick mass of black silk tresses that spilled down her back to her knees. Even though she had aged gracefully, she constantly lamented to the still young Inu Yasha about her looks. The hanyou promised her that he'd love her no matter how old and wrinkled she'd get, which she promptly answered by introducing his face to the ground several times in a row.

Inu Yasha and Kagome remained childless even though they had wanted to provide royal heirs to the Western Lands, but it was not to be. Kagome blamed herself for the mishap, but Inu Yasha would only kiss her forehead and remind her that all he needed was her company and her beautiful face to meet him when he woke in the mornings. He would wryly remind her that Sesshoumaru and Tani had the heir "department" covered with Zalia and Tauran. Zalia, the eldest daughter, was heir to the throne in the Western Lands, and her younger sister Tauran was bound to be married off for a treaty or what not, but Tani promised that it would only be with her permission and good standing with the groom to be. She accepted it with grace that only a princess would.

Zalia, however, possessed her father's deadly claws and a temper shorter than Inu Yasha's. She was prone to disappearing in the forests for days, seeking battles and solitude to make up for her boring days at the courts where hoards of suitors would vie for her attentions and affections. Zalia's heart had not yet been opened, and Tani accepted that with a mother's understanding. Zalia was beautiful beyond compare. She was not as tall as her father, but she possessed the maddening thirst for power as he did. In contrast, however, she was not cold or cruel. Like Tani, she possessed a rare spirit of intense loyalty to her family. There was many a day when the young woman had stood on the highest wall silently with Sesshoumaru and looked out to the lands contemplating thoughts that only she knew the answers to.

Zalia's hair was tinged with gray, but ultimately, it was nearly white like Sesshoumaru's. The markings on her cheeks were the same as the moon on Sesshoumaru's forehead, but she bore the Red Star of the Yamamori where the moon should have been. She had Tani's beautiful willowy figure while possessing the sheer strength of her father in combat. Her claws, also poisoned as her fathers, were her cherished weapon, even though she spend many a day training with Tensaiga since it couldn't hurt anyone anyway.

Kagome looked up to Tani. "What is it, Tani-chan?" The woman looked at Kagome and sighed. Kagome felt a slight smile creep onto her lips as she realized the woman's predicament. Kagome knew that the beautiful youkai now understood her father's plight with her so many years ago. Zalia was truly a wild creature with no inhibitions, and Tani found herself at wits end with the girl constantly. "Zalia has disappeared again?" Tani nodded and dropped her head into her hands.

"Her father will be furious." She lamented. "Kouga's son is here to court her. I wish she would see the good in him. He is not, after all, some leach. He's Kouga's son!" Kagome chuckled and rubbed Tani's back soothingly. Tani was a wonderful mother, but she was exasperated when it came to her eldest daughter's decisions with suitors. Kagome remarked to herself that at one point, Tani was not so different from Zalia, and she figured that it was just as well that the young woman possessed the same strength of heart as her mother did.

* * *

At that moment, Zalia was resting naked on a rock in the sunlight, letting her shining hair dry as it flowed in the gentle warm breezes. The rock underneath her had warmed just right, and she felt herself getting sleepy and relaxed after her bath in the small pond that was fed by small fresh streams. Little silver fish darted underneath the water, every once in a while breaking the calm of the pool and reminding the forest that even under the water, life thrived. Zalia regretted her beauty bitterly. In her mind, every male that looked at her saw only her beauty and not the woman that lay underneath. Her father was not one for many words, but she remembered that once he had reminded her that beauty was a fringe benefit of being in the house of "this Sesshoumaru." 

She stretched lazily and opened her lavender eyes against the sunlight and flipped over onto her stomach, allowing the sun's rays to meet her back and kiss it with the same bronze as her arms and legs. When she closed her eyes, lazy sleep claimed her in the forest. Zalia was not one to be poised for a battle in her sleep. It was the only difference between her and her father. She did not dream of battles. Instead, she took to enjoying her time by herself and pampering herself in the forest with no servants or annoying little sisters to watch over her like hawks.

Unknown to her, a pair of crystal gray eyes watched her from the brush in wonder. She looked to the person like a beautiful wood sprite, and he feared scaring her away. When her hair fell away from her ears and revealed perfect elfish peaks, his eyes narrowed. It was strange that the most beautiful creatures had to be the most evil and the ones that were to die. His blond hair glinted in the sunlight like spun gold around his face, and his eyes were dulled by his upcoming task. He was stealthy as he crossed the space between the small clearing and rock, and when he did without so much as a snapped twig, he breathed easier. He stalked to the rock silently, not wanting to stir the creature so that he could kill her mercifully in her sleep.

When he lighted on the rock like a ghost, she didn't stir. The sun glinted onto shoulder length golden hair and tawny skin that stretched over perfectly honed muscles. The entire impression of the young man might have been that he was some type of feral youkai, but it was obvious that he was human. His face was fine and angelic, but his skin was the color of golden honey in a crystal jar. His strong, lean muscles were encased in sleeveless red and black leather, and a great katana adorned his back and a small white hilted dagger was lodged in his belt. He slowly drew the dagger, and as he reared back to kill the sleeping creature, he found himself neatly flipped off the rock with a beautiful, very awake youkai sitting astride his hips with razor sharp claws at his neck.

When Zalia looked into the man's gray eyes, her heart stopped. His eyes burned with a powerful passion and lust for life, and she immediately felt a soft flush spread over her cheeks. He looked just as surprised as she did, so he didn't move even though he still had the bone handled dagger in his hand. His face was remarkably beautiful with high cheekbones and soft lips. When his tongue came out to lick his lips, Zalia nearly fainted at the heat that spread through her naked body. When he brazenly began to appraise her situation, she felt no shame. His arm holding the dagger relaxed as did her claws poised at his neck. When the man's eyes followed the contours of her body, she felt as if though he was touching her already without even lifting a finger. His eyes seemed so fixated on her that she felt her breath give way to soft pants. When he shifted and lifted his hips up into her, she closed her eyes and gasped.

They hadn't spoken a word, but here in the forest, words were not needed. When he sat up slightly, flexing his powerful abdomen, he slid his fingers into her silky hair and pulled her lips down to his without a single sound. Zalia went to the man willingly with no questions as to why he'd tried to kill her. It was obvious that he was taijin, a demon slayer, but she did not care. If she could feel one ounce of passion with this human that she couldn't feel with a youkai, she'd found her match. When his soft lips brushed hers, she breathed in with a sharp gasp, and he slid his tongue into the recesses of her sweet mouth. When she fell against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled her to the ground underneath him. When his long fingers began a fiery trail over her skin, he spoke to her, his voice deep and smooth like the flow of water over a fall.

"Tell me you are a dream so that I can wake to reality, being none the worse for your presence in my sleep." His words were so poetic and cryptic that she almost didn't understand, but she understood him perfectly after a minute of his mind shattering kisses and touches. When he slid his fingers down one of her legs and then up again, touching the smooth, taut skin, she buried her clawed fingertips in his golden hair and gasped as his own fingers brushed against white silky curls at the apex of her thighs. When he brushed her secrets, she gasped and her hips surged against his hand roughly. He issued a low chuckle and began to kiss her neck gently as he manipulated her greatest point of pleasure.

"Kami, I am no dream! I…ahhh… I'm reality." She cried out as he continued his sweet torture. She closed her eyes and when she felt him roughly kiss her, she answered his passion. His amazing gray eyes opened to her lavender eyes, locking with her gaze, watching her ride a slowly growing wave of hot lust and passion, bidding her to fall over the edge of sanity and lose herself in his touches. His blonde hair tickled her face and when she pushed it back with delicate fingers, she found him at her lips again, drinking from her like a man would drink from a well. When she felt the first wave of release crash through her body, she felt him murmur his name against her neck.

"Ari-ike. Scream my name so that you know it is a taijin that brings you such blinding pleasure."

When she heard his elegant, foreign name with the uttered demand, it did something to her body and caused the next wave to be harsher and more potent as it wracked each nerve in her body to crystal clarity. Her muscles seized and she arched her back against him, her lavender eyes tightly closed. "Ari-ike!" She cried out into the forest, a deep feral cry, making the birds scatter and fly away. When she floated down to reality, she looked up at the golden haired man, and a gentle smile curved his full lips. His dagger had been sheathed, she noticed, and she gingerly traced the carvings with her fingers. "This is inu work. Have you slaughtered inu youkai?"

Ari-ike shook his head emphatically, making the blonde curls at the edges of his hair bounce and catch sunlight. "No, my lady. It was a gift to me when I was boy from a Lord." Her eyes widened. "It is my dagger whom I call Redemption. It has seen much blood." His gray eyes almost seemed apologetic, but he was very secretive about his true emotions, and it interested Zalia in him even more. Unlike a youkai, this man possessed a certain amount of emotion that he was willing to share with her, but more that that, he didn't smell of expensive perfumes or soap. He smelled of oak wood and lemon dill and a soft scent of lye soap with bees wax on the leather that encased his perfect body. She closed her eyes and swore to herself that life didn't get better than this.

Zalia sat up, the haze over her mind gone. She crossed her hands over her chest and leaned forward, pulling her knees to her chin and burying her head in her arms. Ari-ike looked after her with concern and then gently shrugged. "I do not kill inu youkai. My teacher was sworn to protect one." She raised her head and turned to face him. When it dawned on him who he was, a blush so fierce rose to her cheeks that even the young taijin noticed it. She turned away and buried her head once more. How could she not have known? The boy wore a leather outfit much like the one Sango used to wear on their outings, and he bore a Buddhist piercing in one ear as well.

"You are Sango's apprentice. My father gave you the dagger." She mumbled into her arms. When a hearty laugh stole out of the man, she turned to face him. His bright, sparkling eyes caught hers and took her breath away. He stood calmly then, and helped her to her feet. When he planted a quick kiss to her lips, she blushed again. He stood back and smiled. When he pulled the dagger from his belt and handed it to her, she looked at him in question.

"It would be my fate to charm a inu youkai princess. Give it to Lord Sesshoumaru. He will remember this blade. Tell him I said thank you." He gave her a cocky grin before he began to walk away into the forest. Zalia's voice rang out to him.

"Will I ever see you again?"

He stopped and smiled. "Oh, yes. And next time, there will be no play." He watched as her features reddened, and he laughed as he disappeared into the forest. The man was infuriating, but it occurred to her that as a taijin, he had an obligation to slay demons. Instead of killing her, he'd brought her pleasure she'd never known before. She was ashamed when she remembered exactly how willing she was to receive his searing touches. Zalia stared down at the dagger in her hands and went back to the rock to retrieve her clothes and bathe once more. There was no way she'd be able to explain this to her father.

* * *

Tauran bounded down the garden pathway towards the steps that led to the back gate when she saw Zalia come closer to the castle. With beautiful snow-white hair and shocking golden eyes, she was the copy of her father, markings and all. A slender tail was wrapped around her waist in a belt like fashion. Her face suddenly lightened into a smile as she watched Zalia enter through the gate, and she threw her arms around her older sister. "Zalia! Kouga-sama's son is here for you!" The girl smiled sweetly. Zalia knew that the sixteen-year-old youkai girl was quite taken with the son of their mother's closest friend. Zalia kissed her sister's cheek and smiled gently at her.

"Tauran, you know better than that. Jouri only has eyes for you, sister. He comes to use me as a pretense to receive better blessings." The girl blushed at her sister and giggled. Zalia's poise of speech was received from many a day spent with her quiet father in the dojo or roaming the Western Lands. Inu Yasha, her uncle, tended to be less traditional with his words, and Tauran had taken after him as a fun loving female version of the mouthy hanyou. When a voice sounded out in the garden with a sharp tone, the girls looked at each other and Tauran quickly reached up, roughly pulling the leather tether from Zalia's hair, letting the heavy mass spill out onto her shoulders. She threw Zalia's bag into the bushes and quickly straightened her sister's hoari as Sesshoumaru entered into their view.

"Zalia." His voice was flat but annoyed. Zalia gulped and looked to her sister. Tauran knew when she had done all she could, and she quickly bowed out of the conversation. Sesshoumaru shot his beloved youngest daughter an icy gaze as she skipped off from them quickly. He'd turned his attention back to his twenty-three-year-old daughter who observed him with the same lack of expression Tani had mastered over years with her husband. Sesshoumaru mentally groaned at his defiant heir. "Jouri has been waiting for two days. You need to dress yourself appropriately and seek him out."

Zalia's eyes flashed rebellion. "He's in love with Tauran father, and she loves him. Can't you just let her be happy?" Always the devil's advocate, Zalia's arguments with her stoic father were always legendary in the courts, and men would seek her out just to have a chance to argue with the spitfire daughter of the Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru mentally sighed at his daughter's arrogant demands, but then something had occurred to him. Even though Kouga was still a good friend of Tani's, he was still a wolf, and a wolf being regent over the inu lands would be an absolute disaster when it came to Zalia. She was too bullheaded for that. Jouri would not be able to handle it.

Sesshoumaru looked away from his daughter's eyes and sighed. When he sniffed the air, something different caught his attention about his daughter. With lightening quick reflexes, he snatched a familiar dagger from her belt and sniffed it. He remembered the weapon, but the scent of his daughter on the hilt mixed with lemon dill and oak made his lip curl and his eyes flash. Sesshoumaru remembered the tiny blonde headed apprentice of Sango and regretted ever giving the boy the dagger now. It had obviously had been well taken care of, but here his daughter was bearing blade that had her scent and Ari-ike's scent mixed on the hilt. The taijin boy knew exactly what he'd been doing when he'd given her the blade, and it made Sesshoumaru see red.

"You've met the boy." He growled. "And you've rutted with him." He threw the dagger in the dirt at her feet and coolly regarded her. Her pretty lavender eyes clouded over as she stood to pick up the dagger. She wiped off the sheath and hilt with her hoari and then looked up at her father. Sesshoumaru gazed back at her with angry eyes and a stoic face. Zalia was familiar with his looks of disgust, and she felt her stomach turn. He father thought her a whore. She had been more than virtuous in defending her honor, and Sesshoumaru had never needed to question it, but when he looked upon her as he would a common geisha, she felt herself get sick to her stomach.

"I did not such thing!" Her chin notched up. "And it's none of your business what I do! I am a grown woman." Sesshoumaru handled his daughter's rebellious streak with a wisdom that few fathers possessed. She had his ability to be objective and cold, yet she combined it with Tani's fire and inhibition. The combination was a very unruly daughter with a mind of her own. He put his hand on her shoulder and when she looked him in the eye, she found nothing but gentle affection for her. "Father, he's different. He didn't try to hurt me after he knew who I was. I swear, I haven't betrayed myself to him. He just…He's not like youkai."

"I believe you." He said softly. He remembered a day when a certain defiant youkai stole his heart when he thought he had none. He sighed softly and turned away from her. "Get ready. I must find Tauran and send her to Jouri. He will be overjoyed to see her." He said dryly. Zalia felt a smile creep onto her lips. It was her father's way of relenting to her, which didn't happen that often, but she had him wrapped around her finger, and the Lord didn't even realize it.

* * *

Tani was sitting on her favorite cliff when Sesshoumaru neared her. "Sango and Miroku's adopted son has expressed his affections to Zalia." Tani smiled at her husband and then looked out over the sea. When he stood right behind her back, she leaned against his legs and rested her head against his thighs. Sesshoumaru rested his hand on her head and looked out to sea with her. She sighed and gently tilted her head to look up at him.

"Are you surprised? The scouts have watched him in the Western Lands for two full lunar cycles now, defending the territory against the lesser youkai that are after the jewel." She paused and inhaled the cloves off of Sesshoumaru's clothes mixed in with the salty scents of the sea. "He is a great warrior and a very careful taijin. Sango trained him well."

Sesshoumaru grunted at his wife's compliments of the boy. The blond headed devil had been traipsing around his lands for two months, and he should have expected him to run into Zalia at one point or another. The girl would never stay put for very long behind the castle walls like her more civilized younger sister. It was only natural that they had met, but he didn't want Zalia to mate with the boy. If she did mate with him, it would thin the bloodline and add another hanyou to the mix. As the first heir, the hanyou would inherit the Western Lands, and this disturbed Sesshoumaru greatly. Even though he tolerated humans and respected their existence, humans to him, were not fit to rule such a vast amount of land.

"Sesshoumaru, he would make a good husband to her. Miroku and Sango have done well raising the boy. Their youngest son chose the way of the monk. Ari-ike is not a bad match for Zalia."

"Yes, but he's human." Sesshoumaru answered with a growl. "He will pollute the bloodline." Tani gently shook her head and stood gracefully to face her beautiful husband, and she placed her palms on his cheeks. When he looked down at her, she stole a long, deep kiss from him, which he willingly returned with a deep growl. When she'd broken away from him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at him.

"As is your sister in law and half of your brother. They rule their portion of the lands with great fairness. Do you consider them to be polluting the line?"

"They have no children." He argued.

"Do you think they've ruined the bloodline?"

Sesshoumaru paused. "No."

"Then tell me something. Will you deny Zalia her love?"

"No. The boy will court her properly, however." He answered grimly.

Tani smiled gently at her husband and sighed. "See, you have learned the answer to the truth of conquest. True power can only be found in love. If they love each other, they will produce powerful heirs." Sesshoumaru considered her words and then, with a slight nod of his head, he allowed his bloodline to be thinned.

* * *

Zalia was sitting on her rock in the forest. When she heard rustling behind her, she turned to see messy blond hair and sparking gray eyes. His usual leather garb was discarded for a simple brown jerkin and buckskin pants with knee high black boots. When he climbed onto the rock next to her and claimed her mouth in a quick, hot kiss, she felt like she was coming home.

"Ari-ike, my father has allowed our union." He looked down into her eyes and smiled. Sesshoumaru had told his daughter shortly about the arrangements to be made and expected her to obey him implicitly. "He wants to meet with you. He wants it to be a formal courtship. He and mother never had a formal courtship."

"Mother told me the stories." He said softly while nuzzling her hair. She smiled at him. The man had been her every dream.

"Do you think that we'll be in love like my mother and father?" She asked hopefully. Ari-ike didn't know quite what to say about that. Sesshoumaru and Tani's marriage and romance was a legendary tale between all the youkai who were educated or had something to do with the courts of the Western Lands. When Tani had returned to his side after four years of banishment with his daughter, everyone had expected him to kill her for her folly. Instead, the great Lord married her and gave another beautiful daughter.

"I don't know, Zalia. I've never heard of a greater love." His wistful voice made her look up at him with a growing smile.

So, there in the forest, two lovers sat overlooking a small pond with tiny silver fish flitting to and fro, touching the surface and making tiny ripples lap at the shores like tiny kisses. Ari-ike wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her neck as they sat quietly watching the world go by them. Time would stop whenever he would kiss the girl and tell her three precious words that had made her open her heart to him.

Not far away on a cliff overlooking the endless sea, a tall white Lord stood with his arm around a beautiful Lady who stood in front of him, also facing the sea. When she looked up into his eyes, golden cinders made her stomach flip gently and when he kissed her, she went weak. The world fell away from them, and all that was left were two youkai on a cliff overlooking the endless sea. When he took her hand to lead her inside his castle, the immortal sea persisted to pound the rocks long after they were gone.

* * *

**A/N: Ari-ike is a real name that is from Eastern Georgia and the Caucuses Mountains. It is pronounced "Ah-rye-eek." It's a royal name.**

**Chiaztolite: I'm sorry that you've only met me now. I love your reviews, and I am so grateful that you've spent the time to read the story in its entirity. Please keep up with my work, and I promise, you will not be disappointed. Be blessed.**

_**This fiction is dedicated to Alan Sterling, my beautiful son. **_

_**May happiness always find you.**_

_**May your trust never fail you.**_

_**May love always follow you.**_

_**May your heart always lead you.**_

_**May life continue to bless you.**_

_**I love you, Alan. **_

_**I'd like to thank Stephen, my husband, for his support and love, and I'd like to especially thank Dennis who shares my love for FullMetal Alchemist and my passion for story telling. One of these days, Dennis, we're going to be filthy rich off our novel. **_

_**Thank you to Disruptive One and Minako Miharu. You guys are the best reviewers a writer could have. I don't think I would have been able to write such a story without you. My favorite and my philosopher. You were my morning coffee, guys. Arigato!**_

_**I would like to thank all the other reviewers. Even long after this is completed, I'll still be reading your thoughts, and I'll still be smiling! **_

_**Be well.**_


End file.
